LOST IN LOVE
by Holly Motto
Summary: En el anitiguo Egipto sucedio una historia llena de sufrmiento, vivida por un joven faraon, quien por su triste infancia, reflejaba en su corazon la maldad, pero cuando conociera el amor eso cambiaria ... FIC INTERACTIVO... lean y enterense.
1. Capitulo 1: El Nacimiento

HOLLY: Hola chicos y chicas espero que este nuevo fic les guste como mencione antes, este fic será interactivo, dejen y les explico... en el ustedes votaran o darán ideas para siguientes capítulos o nombres de personajes, los mejores serán puestos en el fic... al final de este capitulo detallare mas al respecto y sabrán la pregunta de esta semana, bueno espero que el fic sea de su agrado y que me ayuden con el... bueno ahora comencemos...  
  
"LOST IN LOVE"  
  
CAPITULO 1: "EL NACIMIENTO"  
  
La historia comienza en uno de los países mas misteriosos y maravillosos de todos los tiempos, donde se formaron muchos mitos, leyendas, profecías y otras situaciones alrededor de este lugar, tantos enigmas, tantas preguntas sin respuesta pero sin duda la historia mas dolorosa que nadie quería contar era la que iba a vivir un joven faraón, el cual por la falta de cariño que tubo en su infancia, la falta de apoyo y las exigencias de un malvado, nublarían la inocencia dando cabida a la maldad, pero cuando conociera el amor por primera vez todo aquello cambiaria y marcaría la diferencia en su vida...  
  
Pero toda historia tiene un comienzo, y nuestra historia se remonta a 5 milenios en el pasado, en una época en que las majestuosas pirámides estaban siendo construidas, los poderosos faraones regían este pueblo, mientras el humilde, desdichado, y explotado pueblo vivía en desgracia, miseria, hambre, golpes y martirios todo por complacer al faraón, ya que si no lo hacían iría mucho peor, auque quizás en algunas mentes de las personas que trabajan día y noche, transportando a cuestas grandes bloques para la construcción de las pirámides, sentían que ningún sufrimiento valía la pena vivirlo para complacer a tan ruin gobernante, pero no tenia opción, toda su vida estaba escrita desde el día que Ra los puso en esas tierras llenas dolor... los esfuerzos eran grandes iban desde hacer los enormes bloques con sus manos con su sudor, esfuerzo y su dolor sabían bien que jamás serian recompensados y a cada instante las personas pensaban que ningún dolor, ningún sufrimiento que podrían darle los soldaos por desobedecer alguna regla seria tan doloroso como el que ahora sentían.... Pero a pesar de eso no querían hacer enojar a sus superiores por que sabían que les iría mucho peor que unos cuantos latigazos... podrían castigarlos de otras formas, a un mas dolorosas... matando a su familia, violando a sus esposas o hijas, matando a sus hijos cualquier situación que los hiciera recapacitar y acatar ordenes... como deseaban los pobladores de Egipto ver el amanecer de una era llena de esperanza y felicidad en lo que por una vez por todas, sus suplicas a los dioses serian escuchadas y que su futuro cambiara... mas tendrían que aguantar su dolor por mucho mas tiempo hasta que el corazón de un príncipe, que se convertiría en el faraón mas joven de todos los tiempos fuera cambiado por el amor que lo hiciera recapacitar hacer la diferencia en la vida de los que sufrían por la indiferencia de su gobierno...  
  
Antes que el destino llevara a los pobladores de Egipto sufrir mas en manos de un joven, mucho antes de su nacimiento y sin que los pobladores lo supieran de su peor tormento...La vida en Egipto transcurría igual, hasta que en uno de tantos sucedería algo que nadie esperaba y que seria el inicio de un sufrimiento infinito para sus pobladores... en una noche, oscura y fría en el palacio real del faraón, estaba sucediendo algo que ni el se esperaba, que sucediera por lo menos no tan pronto a penas 7 meses de embarazo su esposa, daría a luz a su primogénito, parecía un parto muy difícil, ya que los gritos de la mujer se hacían resonar en todo el palacio y se podían escuchar desesperados y llenos de dolor... el faraón y sus sirvientes estaban preocupados por la condición del niño y de su madre, el futuro papa rogaba a los dioses, por que su hijo o hija naciera con bien y cuidara la salud de su esposa, a pesar de los pronósticos de los expertos de que un parto a esa etapa el niño o su madre era casi seguro que moriría y el pobre hijo de Ra que era el faraón, rogaba para cambiar aquella negra realidad por una llena de felicidad... Todo el ambiente estaba silencioso parecía como si el país entero, esperara el desenlace de aquel acontecimiento, y también sin que los presentes del palacio lo supieran, se unían a las desesperadas suplicas del faraón... En un segundo todo se de tubo, el tiempo, la respiración todo, solo se escucho un grito a un mas fuerte que alarmo a los presentes, cuando de pronto el llanto de un bebe rompió aquella atmósfera de incertidumbre... el faraón escucho ilusionado el llanto de su primer niño... era justo lo que el orgulloso padre deseaba, un niño su primer niño y futuro faraón... el orgulloso padre se acerco a su esposa y a si primer hijo y sonrió al ver la energía, la belleza, la inocencia y la candidez de su hijo era algo que jamás se espero ver en un ser, se emociono al ver por primera vez a un ángel que el grandioso Ra le había regalado... lo miro mas detalladamente observando cada detalle de su hijo, sus ojos era hermosos de un color que rara vez se aparecía en Egipto, eran violeta igual a su abuelo jamás pensó que ese color se repitiera en alguien y mucho menos en su tesoro que ahora representaba su hijo, el color de su cabello no se podía definir claramente por la juventud del niño, pero se podía ver que iba hacer diferente a cualquiera que haya visto ya que en aquel instante tenia color rojo y unos mechones rubios al frente casi imperceptibles ya que apenas serian unos cuantos cabellos, pero marcaría la diferencia seguramente en realidad todo en el será diferente a cualquier faraón, a cualquier hijo de Ra, seguramente ese tierno niño que ahora descansaba en los brazos de madre, dejaría su huella en aquél país lleno de esperanza a pesar del sufrimiento que atravesaba... todos los pensamientos de lo que iba a suceder el futuro del niño fueron interrumpidos por una cariñosa voz y rompió aquel mágico momento que vivían el faraón y su esposa... formulando una pregunta...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué nombre tendrá el pequeño?-dijo con una sonrisa  
  
FARAON: Es una oscura noche, la oscuridad puede ser interpretada de diferentes maneras, para algunos traer tristeza, desesperación, sufrimiento y dolor pero para mi esta oscuridad me a traído la alegría mas grande que los dioses pudieran regalarme por ellos su nombre será...  
  
Su cansada y débil esposa lo interrumpe...  
  
REINA: Su nombre será Yami Atem... FARAON: Así quedara escrito, Yami Atem pronto cuando los dioses me llamen para estar a su lado, Egipto conocerá el liderazgo de su faraón, y marcaras la diferencia en el pueblo y dejaras tu huella en la historia...  
  
Nadie en la habitación se podía imaginar que aquellas palabras resultarían tan ciertas, pero serian tan mal interpretadas, aquella inocencia que en los ojos del pequeño recién nacido se enmarcaba, seria sustituido por todo el sufriendo, guardado en silencio, por todo el dolor que su cuerpo aguantaría, por la falta de cariño que toda su niñez soportaría, nublaría con su estela de maldad al que alguna vez fuera un corazón inocente y lleno de esperanza por uno lleno de maldad y tiranía que llevara en su gobierno... pero a un era muy pronto para decir las acciones y a el proceder que el pequeño príncipe estaba por vivir pero pronto el comienzo de su martirio daría inicio...  
  
Pasaron 5 años desde aquel incidente hace 2 años había comenzado la educación como faraón para el pequeño príncipe, con las mas crueles enseñanzas faltas de amor dando así el comienzo de una niñez llena de sufrimiento...  
  
¿?: Tienes que aplicarte Yami...  
  
Dijo un hombre en voz alta regañando al pequeño que aun no encontraba la forma de sostener una pluma con sus manos...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué clase de faraón serás si no puedes hacer algo tan simple?  
  
Dijo golpeando fuertemente la mesa con su puño asustando al pequeño que hacia su más grande esfuerzo por no llorar y salir de ese lugar...  
  
¿?: Te enseñare otra vez, mas te vale ponerme atención...  
  
Decía el hombre con mirada amenazante asustando al pequeño, el cual lo único que deseaba era jugar como los otros niños a los cuales llamaba esclavos... toda su vida era difícil, a pesar que quizás aquellos niños que se divertían de forma simple jugando con lodo o subiéndose a los árboles, seguramente envidiaban la vida llena de lujos que el pequeño tenia, tal vez imaginado que vivía feliz entre tanta gente que hacia cualquier cosa, con tan solo que el se los pidiera, tenia el mundo a sus pies, todo lo que un niño deseaba el lo tenia, pero en la mente del pequeño la situación era otra... lo único que deseaba era cambiar de lugares con aquellos a los cuales miraba siendo humillados y maltratados, pero el bien sabia que a pesar de los golpes y el sufrimiento en el cuerpo de unos inocentes había alegría, amor, esperanza y cariño hacia sus hijos y vivían teniendo la esperanza de que su futuro cambiara... cada vez que iba con los consejeros reales a dar un paseo por Egipto observa como los padres abrazaban a sus hijos, como los niños sonreían y jugaban tranquilamente, algo que para el pequeño le era negado, no podía recibir cariño, comprensión de parte de nadie, mas tenían que ser muy severos y estrictos con el si deseaban que fuera un faraón que siguiera los pasos de su padre... su padre, si es cierto el era el faraón, el cual no le dedicaba ni una sonrisa nunca, no le era permitido abrazarlo y mucho menos recibir aunque sea una muestra de afecto de su parte, el lo veía como un extraño casi nunca estaba cerca del pequeño y solo en contadas ocasiones lo había visto... su madre el pequeño sabia, que sufría en silencio al saber que no podría acercarse a su hijo hasta que su educación como faraón terminara, y eso seria cuando su esposo estuviera en su lecho de muerte, pero a pesar del dolor que era no ver a su hijo, ni tenerlo en sus brazos, tenia que resignarse, ya que cuando acepto ser al esposa del faraón, su primer hijo varón, se alejaría de su lado para comenzar su entrenamiento como futuro faraón, pero a pesar de saberlo y de haber aceptado, nunca pensó cuando dolor le causaría no tener a su niño cerca pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, eran las reglas que por años habían regido a Egipto y no podía cambiarlas, solo tenia que rogar a Ra por que los consejeros y el hermano de su esposo, no fueran muy severos con el pequeño, sin imaginarse que su pobre niño deseaba cambiar papeles con los esclavos y tener una vida sencilla pero llena de amor y compresión y no la amarga vida que llevaba como príncipe pero en su corazón, aun guardaba la suficiente fortaleza para seguir adelante y no doblegarse a pesar del dolor y la desesperación que estaba por afrentar en el transcurso de su niñez...  
  
¿?: Jovencito si que eres un holgazán...  
  
Dijo el sujeto dándole un golpe en la cabeza por quedarse dormido en el escritorio...  
  
¿?: Espero que no se vuelva a repetirse o te daré una tunda que te arrepentirás...  
  
El pequeño no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y afirmo, en su corazón deseaba que su vida cambiara y que su sufrimiento acabara... poro ahora eso seria imposible y al contrario en lugar de disminuir el sufrimiento aumentaría...  
  
¿?: Bien continuemos...  
  
El pequeño obedeció ya sabia que su tío no amenazaba en vano, casi siempre cumplía con lo que decía, era mejor no hacerlo enojar y seguir sus indicaciones, ya que eran mandatos del faraón, el había ordenado hacer cualquier cosa, con tal que su hijo aprendiera las reglas para ser un buen faraón igual a el, fuera cual fuera el costo... a pesar del sufrimiento el pequeño nada podía hacer para cambiar su situación solo esperar y desear que un día su dolor terminara y que su vida cambiara...  
  
¿?: Bien pon atención ahora te enseñare a escribir otra frase...  
  
El pequeño obedeció tomo la pluma como pudo y empezó a escribir no de la mejor forma pero era lo único que podía hacer...  
  
¿?: Torpe ya te le dije que no se escribe así... te enseñare otra vez... por Ra te estas ganando un castigo, por ser estupido...  
  
El pequeño ya estaba harto de escuchar lo mismo si siempre era igual, castigos, cada vez mas severos, solo podía aguantar, tragarse sus lagrimas, resignarse al dolor en su cuerpo y sin saberlo su inocente alma en cada uno de sus dolores y sufrimientos se estaba nublando de odio y resentimiento ante todos el pequeño corazón... los sabia si hacia algo bien, jamás era felicitado, al contrario sus consejeros le exigían a un mas, para que según ellos todo su potencial se viera reflejado, cuando llegara hacer faraón... y si hacia algo mal le iba mucho peor, podía ser azotado, golpeado, dejado sin comer por días, lanzarlo al desierto sin agua o algún otro castigo mas doloroso según la falta que haya cometido... ¿Y ahora que le esperaba? No importaba fuera cual fuera su castigo, estaba seguro que iba a sufrir, a llorar en silencio ya sufrir a un mas ojala y esta vez, el dolor lo matara.... No, jamás tenia tanta suerte como para eso... mas al contrario quizás aumentaría y le sufriría a un mas, pues fuera lo que fuera deseaba que llegara y acabara de una vez con su vida...  
  
¿?: Bien jovencito esto te mereces por no obedecer y poner atención...- dijo el tío del pequeño con cara de odio...  
  
¿?: Tío por favor perdóname yo en verdad...- dijo el chico arrodillándose ante su tío y sosteniéndolo de túnica con sus temblorosas manos... -yo, yo...- no pudo continuar con sus suplicas recibió un fuerte golpe directo al rostro por humillarse de esa forma ante alguien...  
  
¿?: Yami que estupido eres ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que un príncipe nunca suplica? 2 años de enseñanzas se han ido a la basura ¿Cierto?- dijo el tío del chico dándole otro golpe en el pequeño y lastimado cuerpo  
  
YAMI: Snif... snif... tío yo, yo...  
  
¿?: Ya cállate me tienen harto tus estupideces... será mejor que te largues a tu habitación antes que te pierda la paciencia...  
  
El chico obedeció en el acto, y se levanto del piso, limpio sus lagrimas y salio corriendo del lugar, con la prisa que llevaba se tropezó con uno de los consejeros el cual era el único que lo trataba civilizadamente...  
  
YAMI: Lo siento... snif...  
  
Se levanta e intenta irse cuando el consejero lo detiene...  
  
CONSEJERO: ¿Príncipe? ¿Qué le sucede?  
  
YAMI: Snif...snif nada, nada...  
  
Yami sale corriendo del lugar dejando atrás a un consejero preocupado por la condición del chico, cuando vio salir de la habitación al tío del pequeño príncipe todas sus dudas se disiparon... era obvio que alguna de las enseñanzas lo habían hecho sufrir... otra vez...  
  
El tío del chico vio al consejero y lo ignoro, solo cerro la puerta y paso de largo sin saludar al consejero, pero el lo detuvo...  
  
CONSEJERO: ¿Qué le hiciste al pequeño príncipe esta vez Asuán?-dijo el consejero viendo a los ojos al sujeto...  
  
ASUAN: Eso es algo que no te importa... Nasser, dedícate a tus asuntos sin meterte en los de los demás...-dijo en tono serio y enojado...  
  
NASSER: Claro que me importa... por todos los dioses, yo también estoy a cargo del príncipe y no puedo permitir que tu...  
  
Asuán perdió la paciencia, y sostuvo de las ropas al consejero lleno de rabia y furia reflejado en su mirada...  
  
ASUAN: Mira Nasser, mas te vale no meterte en donde no te llaman o te ira mucho peor que al tonto de Yami ¿entendiste?  
  
NASSER: Mira Asuán deberías de ser un poco mas considerado con el, apenas y va a cumplir 6 años es un niño y tu lo tratas peor que aun esclavo...  
  
ASUAN: Que idiota eres- dijo tirando una carcajada y soltando a Nasser de su ropa- un futuro faraón debe ser fuerte de semblante y mostrar firmeza en sus actos a pesar de la adversidad y el estupido de Yami es lo que no tiene es un niño llorón y débil, sin mis enseñanzas ese niño tonto, jamás seria un buen faraón si dejara que actuara a su antojo...  
  
NASSER: Si pero tu deberías...  
  
ASUAN: Mira mejor cállate si no quieres perder tu cabeza, por impertinente...  
  
NASSER: Se que tu eres el encargado de su educación pero, deberías ser un poco mas flexible con el chico...  
  
ASUAN: Silencio, no quiero escuchar mas- dijo enojado y frunciendo el seño...- deja de defender al patético mocoso y ocúpate de tus asuntos y deja a los demás- pone una sonrisa- disfrutar su trabajo...  
  
Se marcha dejando al consejero con la palabra en la boca...  
  
ASUAN: Nasser no creas que dejara el pequeño a tu total cuidado, tendrás que enfrentarte a mi en otras acciones... no me lograras intimidar con tus amenazas de niño caprichoso...  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación del pequeño príncipe, solo se escuchaban unos lastimeros sollozos, el sonido se escuchaba hasta fuera del lugar...  
  
YAMI: Estoy harto de esta situación... snif... o dioses apiádense de mi llevenme a estar a su lado por favor...  
  
Sin que el chico lo supiera cerca de su habitación pasaba la persona que mas terror le causaba...el tío del chico, se detuvo otras de la puerta de la habitación del príncipe al escuchar unos ligeros sonidos provenientes de adentro del lugar... puso mucha atención a lo que sucedía, esperando escuchar alguna cosa y para desgracia de Yami logro hacerlo...  
  
YAMI: Quiero morir...snif... ¿Por qué mi vida están miserable?  
  
Al escuchar las palabras del chico Asuán sintió gran rabia al oír que cobarde se estaba comportando su sobrino, sintiendo que las lecciones de fortaleza que le enseño al pequeño Yami, jamás las aprendería abrió la puerta con gran violencia, el chico volteo a ver quien había entrado y se encontró con la peor mirada de su tío causándole aun mas terror...  
  
YAMI: Ti-o ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Yami no le despegaba la vista a su visitante a pesar que le causaba terror era mejor estar preparado ante cualquier reacción da aquel sujeto...  
  
ASUAN: Eres un idiota...  
  
Dijo el tipo levantando su mano y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara al príncipe...  
  
YAMI: Haaaa- las lágrimas en el rostro de Yami se habían incrementado- ¿Qué hice?  
  
ASUAN: ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?  
  
YAMI: Tío por favor, perdóname... se que yo soy un chico débil, que no aprendo tus enseñanzas pero por favor te prometo aplicarme...  
  
ASUAN: Ya me tienes harto- dijo el tipo con toda la furia reflejada en su rostro...- Promesas, promesas, tontas promesas, ahora te enseñare a cumplirlas- dijo tomando de la mano al pequeño príncipe...  
  
YAMI: Tío ¿Adonde me llevas?- pregunto con todo el terror reflejado en sus ojos...  
  
ASUAN: A n lugar donde te ayudara a pensar mejor las cosas...-el tipo sujeto más fuertemente la pequeña mano- ahora si cumplirás con tus tontas promesas...  
  
Yami y Asuán iban caminado por los pasillos del palacio, el camino parecía interminable cuando al final de un gran pasillo se pudo visualizar una especie de entrada secreta, Asuán saco una llave de su traje y abrió una vieja puerta, dando lugar a que el pequeño viera lo que había dentro... eran las mazmorras del palacio donde según tenia conocimiento estaban unas criaturas místicas las cuales solo el faraón podía convocarlas...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
  
ASUAN: Ya lo veras- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios...  
  
Ambos recorrieron los pasillos, eran tan oscuros que el pequeño se tropezaba a cada instante, además el olor que había en aquel lugar era desagradable y muy penetrante y todo el ambiente parecía muy húmedo y al ir adentrándose a un mas en aquella cámara la temperatura parecía disminuir y el pequeño comenzaba a temblar por el cambio tan brusco...  
  
ASUAN: Que inútil eres- dijo mirando a su sobrino abrasarse a si mismo en busca de calor- bien hemos llegado...  
  
Yami no podía ver bien a donde habían llegado pero presentía que no seria nada bueno...  
  
ASUAN: Ahora te quedaras aquí hasta que pienses bien en lo que hiciste...  
  
Asuán abrió una de las celdas, soltando a Yami dentro, el pequeño cayo al piso por la fuerza del sujeto y al oír que su tío cerro la celda se levanto de inmediato e intento detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde su tío se había ido...  
  
YAMI: Tío por favor, no me dejes aquí... ¡¡TIO!!  
  
Gritaba Yami, pero no recibía respuesta su tío se había marchado... Asuán cerro la puerta por donde habían entrado con llave, para que ninguno de los soldados reales entrara, y les dio indicaciones a pesar de los ruidos que escucharan que no entraran o serian severamente castigados... los sondados se asustaron ante las palabras del hermano del faraón y obedecieron, solo se quedaron custodiando la entrada de la cámara, sin intentar siquiera abrirla temiendo que las amenazas de Asuán se hicieran realidad...  
  
ASUAN: Eso te enseñara a obedecer... sobrinito- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios...  
  
Mientras tanto adentro de la acamara, inundaba la oscuridad por todas partes además, el frió que se percibía se incrementaba, el pequeño solo podía abrasarse a si mismo en busca de color lamentando su situación rogando a los dioses por que alguna vez cambiara...  
  
YAMI: Debo... ser fuerte... debo ser fuerte- el pequeño intentaba darse ánimos sin llegar a conseguirlo- ojala y este sea mi... fin....  
  
Con eso el pequeño se desmaya cayendo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, en el piso de la húmeda cámara... minutos mas tarde el pequeño a un no había despertado solo se podían escuchar unas leves palabras dichas por el pequeño...  
  
YAMI: Di-di-oses lle-venme con ustedes...  
  
Ni en su sueños podía ser feliz, aquel desdichado príncipe, aun en ellos seguía pensando que la única forma de cambiar su realidad era la muerte...  
  
Las horas trascurrieron y la piel del pequeño cuerpo que descansaba en el piso había perdido su peculiar color rosado, ahora estaba adquiriendo un tono azulado referente al frió tan penetrante que era objeto, las palabras del príncipe se hacían por el lugar, y se escuchaban cada vez mas tenues, parecía que en cualquier instante se apagarían... 2 de los habitantes de aquel lugar escucharon los sonidos y una chica despertó a uno que descansaba a su lado...  
  
¿?: Hermano, hermano...  
  
El chico estaba inmerso en el país de los sueños, cuando sintió que su hermana lo agitaba despertando al instante, preocupado por el tono de voz de la chica...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
¿?: Escucha...  
  
Ambos callaron y escucharon las tenues palabras dichas por el chico que descanaba en una de las celdas...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué crees que sea?  
  
¿?: No lo se pero- se levanta del piso- vamos a ver...  
  
¿?: ¿Crees que sea seguro?  
  
¿?: Tranquila si algo malo corre nos defenderemos con nuestra magia... recuerda quienes somos...  
  
¿?: Si esta bien... pero ¿Hermano no crees que debamos pedir ayuda a los demás?  
  
¿?: No ellos están descansando mira iremos nosotros y si algo malo ocurre les avisamos ¿De acuerdo?  
  
¿?: Esta bien será como tú digas...  
  
Con esas ultimas palabras se pusieron en camino hasta la celda, donde se podía escuchar el sonido que los había inquietado... la chica llevaba abrasado a su hermano con gran fuerza, por el miedo que le daba descubrir algo terrible en aquel solitario lugar...  
  
¿?: Tranquilízate ya veras que no es nada malo...  
  
¿?: Si...-la chica asiente...  
  
¿?: Andando...  
  
la presión en el cuerpo del chico había desaparecido, la chica solo lo llevaba agarrado de su mano y caminaba de forma sigilosa por aquel lugar, preocupada de no hacer ruido, para que la criatura que producía el sonido no se percatara de su presencia... al fin dieron la vuelta en una ultima esquina y llegaron a la celda, donde se podía escuchar el sonido, el chico tomo entre sus manos unas antorchas que se encontraban apagadas y con su mano produjo una luz de color rojo que al disiparse encendió la antorcha y dirigió su luz dentro de la celda encontrándose con el cuerpo de un niño...  
  
¿?: O por Ra...  
  
Dijo la chica acercándose a la celda y sujetando los barrotes, miro dentro la presencia del pequeño que temblaba y decía cosas que no entendían, el frió le estaba afectando a tal grado que solo decía cosas sin sentido...  
  
¿?: Por favor hermano debemos ayudarlo- dijo preocupada y mirando a su hermano...  
  
¿?: Si, espera- sujetando la mano de la achica- debemos abrir la celda primero, lo haré yo...  
  
El chico extendió su mano y de ella salio nuevamente una luz color rojo, que abrió la cerradura de la puerta, la chica entro apresurada a ayudar al chico cuando lo tubo entre sus brazos lo vio mejor, aparto los mechones rubios que se encontraban en su rostro y lo vio era el príncipe y se asusto mucho al encontrarse con su futuro amo en aquel lugar...  
  
¿?: Por Ra...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué sucede Maky?  
  
Pregunto el chico mirando la expresión de asombro de su hermana...  
  
MAKY: Yuske es el... es el amo Yami...  
  
YUSKE: ¿Qué dices?- pregunto alarmado- es cierto...  
  
Los ojos del chico se abrieron en impresión, jamás pensó encontrarse a su futuro amo en aquel horrendo lugar...  
  
YUSKE: Maky ¿Qué haremos? Ya sabes no podemos tener contacto con el amo Yami hasta que el se convierta en faraón y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
MAKY: Lo se pero no podemos dejarlo así, podría morir, debemos ayudarlo...  
  
YUSKE: Si, no importa que violemos las reglas, lo único que importa es ayudar al príncipe...  
  
MAKY: Si, necesita algo de calor ¿Pero no se como?  
  
YUSKE: Umm... ¿Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda a...?  
  
MAKY: Por supuesto hermano... nuestro peludo amigo podrá ayudarlo...  
  
YUSKE: Crees que eso sea suficiente...  
  
MAKY: No lo se pero no tenemos opción...  
  
YUSKE: Si- dijo bajando la mirada, la chica miro la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su hermano y le toma la mano para darle seguridad  
  
MAKY: Tranquilo todo estará bien...  
  
YUSKE: Gracias...  
  
MAKY: Ahora lo más importante es ayudar al amo cueste lo que cueste...  
  
YUSKE: Si...  
  
Dijo el chico mirado a Yami, en verdad se miraba muy mal, su piel estaba muy fría su respiración era cortada y si eso continuaba, seguramente moriría por eso a pesar de que las reglas dictaban que ellos no podían tener contacto con el pequeño hasta que se convirtiera en faraón, no había opción solo ellos podrían ayudarlo y por difícil que fuera tendrían que hacerlo ya que ellos eran la ultima esperanza que tenia el chico para sobrevivir... y cumplir con el destino que Ra tenia planeado para el...  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
HOLLY: Hola ojala y el capitulo inicial les haya gustado...  
  
YAMI: ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? No es justo- dijo con un puchero...  
  
HOLLY: Chicos y chicas esperen por que esta historia será de sufrimiento absoluto, eso espero... YAMI: Hay no...  
  
HOLLY: Y el que mas sufría será el faraón por ahora, pero después el que sufrirá sera... los dejare en suspenso...  
  
YAMI: (Nervioso) Esto no me gustara...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno ahora les explico mas detalladamente que quise decir con "interactivo"... bueno este fic será especial y totalmente diferente a cualquier fic que haya hecho antes, en este podrán votar, sugerir títulos ideas nombres de personajes en fin cualquier cosa que se les ira pidiendo según vaya transcurriendo el fic... bueno aquí están las reglas que lo regirán...  
  
El titulo la idea o el mejor nombre del personaje será puesto en el fic  
  
El ganador recibirá una estrella o mas según la calidad de la idea, y serán acumulativas antes del ultimo capitulo serán anunciados los ganadores...  
  
Antes del ultimo capitulo del fic los 3 primeros lectores que hayan acumulado mas estrellas recibirán una sorpresa especial, que la diré antes de los últimos capítulos...  
  
Cualquiera puede votar, sin importar si esta registrado o no.  
  
Todos tienen la misma oportunidad, el concurso solo dependerá de la calidad de la idea que se les pediría en cada capitulo...  
  
Bueno gente espero que estas reglas les hayan quedado claras y les digo que este fic y el resto de mis fic ahora recibirán, reviews de personas no registradas espero que participen y les guste...  
  
YAMI: Roguemos a Ra que mi actuación les guste...  
  
HOLLY: Espero que así sea mi lindo faraón, o bueno aquí esta la pregunta de este champer....  
  
YAMI: ¿La puedo decir yo?  
  
HOLLY: Sip, dila...  
  
YAMI: Que bien... ¿Qué titulo le pondrían al capitulo dos, si en el habrá la intervención de los monstruos del duelo de monstruos?  
  
HOLLY: Para que les quede mas claro les explicare, en el capitulo dos aparecen los monstruos del duelo, actuaran y hablaran, y serán los encargados en ayudar al príncipe Yami...  
  
YAMI: Ojala y nos ayuden...  
  
HOLLY: El mejor titulo será puesto en el capitulo 2, y el ganador recibirá la primera estrella del fic... bueno chicas y chicos me despido y espero recibir sus títulos y ya saben pueden ayudarme todos estén o no estén registrados...  
  
YAMI: Ayúdenos por favor....  
  
HOLLY: Hasta el próximo capitulo...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- (hollymottohotmail.com , hollymottoyahoo.com) 


	2. Capitulo 2: Monstruos al Rescate

HOLLY: Hola gente linda hey me alegro que este fic les este gustando, y pues bueno quiero felicitar a Guerra Lunar y a su amigo Rex por la idea de "Monstruos al Rescate" me gusto ese titulo y gracias también a los demás lectores por enviarme los suyos pero este me aprecio mas adecuado así que chica es tuya la primera estrella o debería decir de ¿Rex? O bueno ustedes la comparten... espero que sigas participando y te guste el fic y una pregunta ¿Rex es Rex Raptor el dino duelista? Bien comencemos...  
  
"LOST IN LOVE"  
  
CAPITULO 2: "MONSTRUOS AL RESCATE"  
  
Ambos jóvenes estaban muy preocupados por el chico, su color no era nada favorable, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas débil, y el temblor en su cuerpo no disminuya, en lugar de eso aumentaba y la incoherencia de sus palabras también, ambos chicos estaban muy preocupados... la chica se levanta del piso y le da el cuerpo del pequeño príncipe a su hermano sin decir palabra solo tenia en su rostro una mirada seria, el chico solo vio la expresión en aquellos ojos color azul y no dijo nada solo tomo al príncipe entre sus brazos y miro como la chica se alejaba de la celda tomando antes de marchase una de las antorchas que estaban cerca de la pared que el chico había encendido a tan solo uno momentos atrás, y salio del lugar para buscar a la criatura que podría ayudar al pequeño príncipe que empeoraba a cada ... por fin de tanto buscar y tropezarse una que otra vez encontró lo que buscaba... en una de las celdas estaba lo que el chico tanto necesitaba, alumbro dentro y observo que la pequeña criatura color café estaba inmersa en el país de los sueños, sin quería quieren levantar ni despertarse... la chico hizo unos ligeros sonidos en los barrotes de la celda pero nada la criatura no parecía responder entones son hubo otra opción intento hablarle...  
  
MAKY: Shhh... -llamaba la chica en tono suave para no ir a despertar a sus amigos... -Kuri...  
  
Pero la pequeña criatura no respondía...  
  
MAKY: Shhh, Kuri despierta...  
  
La chica intentaba hablar mas fuerte pero siempre tenia el temor de despertar a alguien y sabia que le iría mucho peor si lo hacia, decidió usar su magia... extendió su mano cerca de la cerradura de la puerta y de ella salio una luz color azul, que abrió inmediatamente la celda despertando a la criatura para suerte de ella y a nadie mas...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una criatura color café y abriendo sus grandes ojos color morado viendo a la chica que acabada de entrar...  
  
MAKY: Al fin despiertas...  
  
¿?: ¿Maga oscura?  
  
MAKY: Me llamo Maky, Kuribo y vamos necesito tu ayuda...  
  
KURIBO: ¿Ir? ¿Adonde?  
  
MAKY: Vamos en el camino te explico, necesitamos tu ayuda...- la pequeña criatura afelpada miro la tristeza en aquellos ojos color azul y no hizo mas preguntas...  
  
KURIBO: Esta bien...- la chica le sonrió...  
  
Luego la pequeña criatura se levanto del piso y se elevo en el aire quedando a nivel de la chica que había interrumpido su sueño...  
  
KURIBO: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Puedes adelantarme algo?- a pesar de la tristeza en los ojos de la chica, la pequeña y graciosa criatura se caracterizaba por ser curiosa y no abandona ese don nunca... MAKY: Vamos cuando lleguemos donde esta Yuske te explicare todo...-dijo la chica acelerando su paso...  
  
Ambos salieron apresurados rumbo a al celda donde estaba el príncipe sin que ellos lo supieran estaban siendo observados por dos criaturas mas...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
¿?: Yo lo se vengan les contare- dijo una tenue voz...  
  
Mientras tanto la chica seguía su recorrido seguida muy recerca por la desconcertada criatura color café que miraba la preocupación que se reflejaba en aquello ojos color azul de la chica, sea lo que sea debía ser grabe para verla tan preocupada se decía la criatura mientas seguía a la chica, hasta que por fin llegaron a la celda...  
  
MAKY: Her-hermano llegamos- dijo la chica agitada por correr tanto...  
  
YUSKE: Excelente, ojala y tú puedas ayudarlo Kuribo...  
  
KURIBO: ¿Quien es...?- la criatura ve al chico y lo reconoce instantáneamente...- o por Ra si es el amo Yami, ¿Por que estaba con el mago oscuro?- pregunto preocupado  
  
YUSKE: Yuske es mi nombre, Kuribo lo sabes...  
  
KURIBO: Eso no importa ahora ¿que hace en tus brazos nuestro futuro amo?  
  
MAKY: Lo que pasa Kuri, es que mi hermano y yo lo encontramos en esta celda, no sabemos que hacia aquí y en verdad esta muy mal necesita tu ayuda...  
  
KURIBO: Pero Maky sabes que no podemos tener contacto con el hasta que se convierta en faraón...  
  
MAKY: Si lo se, pero mira como esta... tiembla mucho el frió le esta afectando su piel a adquirido un tono azul, esta muy mal Kuri por favor ayúdalo...-rogaba la chica con su mirada a la criatura...  
  
KURIBO: Pero, es que Ra nos eliminara por violar sus reglas...  
  
YUSKE: Kuribo, yo se las reglas que dicta Ra...  
  
KURIBO: ¿Qué clase de líder eres? Se supone que eres nuestro líder y tú debes dar el ejemplo para seguir las reglas ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
YUSKE: Yo lo se pero, mira como esta el amo Yami, si no lo ayudamos el morirá por favor Kuribo, se que el gran Ra no quisiera que uno de sus hijos muriera...  
  
¿?: Ayúdalo de una vez Kuribo...  
  
Todos miraron haber quien era el dueño de la voz...  
  
¿?: No creo que el dios Ra te elimine si lo haces...  
  
YUSKE: ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
¿?: Por favor Mago oscuro no hagas preguntas tan tontas  
  
Ambas criaturas entraron a la celda y fueron iluminados por la luz que producían las antorchas, dejando ver su apariencia, el primero entro a la celda era un lobo color blanco que lleva en su rostro con una sonrisa y el otro era un hombre de cabello rubio, llevaba un traje color verde, es su espada una capa color azul oscuro y en su mano una espada...  
  
YUSKE: ¿Cómo se enteraron?- pregunto el chico reconociendo a sus amigos  
  
¿?: Todo nos lo contó Koumori... ese chismoso despertó a todos, diciendo que en la cámara estaba nuestro futuro amo, nosotros no lo creíamos hasta que vimos a la maga oscura ir por Kuribo y escuchamos su conversación...  
  
MAKY: ¿Quiénes hablan? Ustedes no son nada chismosos ¿Cierto?  
  
¿?: Muy graciosa, Maky...  
  
YUSKE: O bueno no importa mejor que se hayan enterado todos, así nos ayudan a salvar la vida del amo Yami...  
  
¿?: Yo creo que al guardián Celta se le hará algo difícil...  
  
CELTA: Claro que no, solo por que tu tienes pelo Silver no significa que no lo pueda ayudar...- con eso se agacho hasta llegar a donde estaba Yami, sostenido en el regazo del mago oscuro y lo cubrió con su gran capa color azul oscuro, el pequeño sonrió al sentir algo calido en su cuerpo...-con eso será suficiente...  
  
YUSKE: Colmillo blanco ¿Tu también ayudaras?  
  
SILVER: Hasta la pregunta esta demás, claro que si...  
  
YUSKE: ¿No te importan las reglas?  
  
SILVER: Si me importaran no hubiera venido Mago oscuro...  
  
KURIBO: Tienes razón- dijo la criatura dedicándole una mirada cariñosa a su amigo...  
  
YUSKE: ¿Chicos ustedes saben como el amo Yami llego aquí?  
  
¿?: Yo vi todo mago oscuro... -entra a la celda un dragón color morado con una mirada seria viendo a los presentes de aquel lugar, pero en especial al que sostenía el mago oscuro...  
  
YUSKE: Koumori ¿Dime que paso?  
  
KOUMORI: Mira no se bien pero el tío del chico, ya sabes ese sujeto que nos encerró aquí lo trajo, según lo poco que pude escuchar era para darle un escarmiento no se exactamente pero eso escuche...  
  
MAKY: Que extraño... por que quería darle un escarmiento, no creo que el amo se porte mal...  
  
KOUMORI: Es todo lo que escuche...- dijo mirada preocupado a Yami que apresar de la capa que había en su cuer0po aun temblaba de frió...  
  
YUSKE: O bueno no importa, ahora será mejor que vaya a vigilar por si ese sujeto regresa no quiero que nos encuentre con el amo Yami, ya saben el tiene el poder para eliminarnos...  
  
KOUMORI: Lo se... ahora será mejor que me vaya y si descubro algo les aviso...  
  
MAKY: Hasta pronto Koumori...  
  
YUSKE: Si nos vemos- dijeron todos despidieron con su mano al dragón que se alejaba de la celda y se perdía en las oscuridad- ahora chicos será mejor que me vaya a vigilar...  
  
CELTA: Iré contigo por si necesitas mi ayuda...  
  
YUSKE: Gracias, Maky toma cuida al amo...  
  
MAKY: Si, Kuri no nos dijiste si nos ayudaras...- miro la a su migo mientras su hermano le daba el frió cuerpo del futuro faraón...  
  
KURIBO: Claro que lo haré... ¿Díganme donde me coloco?  
  
YUSKE: Bien Kuribo, abrasa al amo para darle un poco de calor a su cuerpo...  
  
KURIBO: Bien- la pequeña criatura color café obedeció y sostuvo con sus pequeñas manos color verde, del cuerpo de Yami que aun temblaba por el frió...  
  
YUSKE: Excelente, y tu Silver colócate cerca de las piernas del amo... para darle el mayor color posible...  
  
SILVER: Si...  
  
YUSKE: Celta y yo iremos vigilar....  
  
¿?: Tranquilo mago oscuro, Celta y yo podemos hacernos cargo- dijo un chico joven de largo cabello color café y sostenía en su mano una...  
  
YUSKE: Kagemusha me da gusto verte...-dijo con una sonrisa al reconocer a su joven visitante....  
  
KAGE: Tranquilo, confía en nosotros el amo Yami se pondrá bien...-dijo el chico dándole un ligero golpe en le hombro y el chico sintió...  
  
MAKY: Ojala y así sea...- dijo la chica mirando con tristeza al chico que descansaba en sus brazos...  
  
KAGE: Calmate maga oscura, todo estará bien...- dijo el chico guiñándole ojo a la chica quien se sonrojo...  
  
YUSKE: Bien chicos confió en ustedes...  
  
CELTA: Tranquilo, nosotros sabremos que hacer... además los otros ya están enterados Koumori les aviso a todos, si algo malo pasa lo sabremos...  
  
YUSKE: Bien lo dejo en sus manos...  
  
KAGE: Vamos Celta a dar una ronda por si acaso...  
  
CELTA: Esta bien Kage, nos despedimos Yuske, Maky chicos....  
  
TODOS: Adiós y cuídense...  
  
YUSKE: Bien ahora solo faltara esperara que todo salga bien y que el amo- viendo a Yami- se logre reponer- dijo bajando la mirada y apoyando sus cuerpo en los barrotes del celda cuando siente una mano en su hombre...  
  
¿?: Yo puede ayudarte Yuske- dijo una voz de una mujer en tono cariñoso, el mago oscuro miro atrás suyo y se encontró con una bella mujer de largo cabellos color rubio, ojos azules, piel de del mismo color, traía un escotado vestido color verde y una diadema color blanco en su cabello, la chica miro a su amigo y vio la mirada llena de preocupación del chico intento poner una sonrisa un su rostro para darle fuerzas al chico...  
  
YUSKE: Elfa me da gusto verte- el mago intento poner una sonrisa pero la preocupación no se iba de su mirada...  
  
ELFA: Koumori me contó que esta en este lugar el amo Yami...  
  
YUSKE: Si mira,- dijo señalando al chico que esta rodeado por los monstruos compañeros de la chica...  
  
ELFA: A me doy cuenta que esta recibiendo mucha ayuda- dijo con una sonrisa...- que alegria...  
  
MAKY: No es suficiente Elfa...  
  
ELFA: ......- la chica no entendió y la maga le señalo el cuerpo que sostenía y ella se acerco al chico, a pesar del calor que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo estaba muy frió y no parecía mejorar, el lugar de eso empeoraba y si seguía así seguramente moría...- ya entiendo- dijo con una mirada seria y llena de preocupación...  
  
MAKY: Elfa ¿Crees que podrías ayudarlo?- dijo angustiada la chica, derramando lagrimas que bajaron por su rostro hasta caer en el de Yami...  
  
ELFA: Tranquila Maky, para eso he venido, Koumori me contó todo y vengo ayudar...  
  
YUSKE: ¿No te importan las reglas?  
  
ELFA: Claro que me importan, pero en este caso es seguir las reglas o dejar morir al amo, ya saben por cual me avocare no quiero que nuestro joven amo muera...  
  
MAKY: Gracias Elfa- dijo la chica mirando a su amiga...  
  
ELFA: Tranquilos, le ayudare además se que deben estar cansados...-dijo en tono de preocupación  
  
YUSKE: Si estamos agotados...  
  
ELFA: Lo se, además sin energía mágica que les ayude...  
  
MAKY: Si, el amo aun no sabe que tiene ese gran poder dentro de si...  
  
ELFA: Si. Lo sabrá cuando se convierta en faraón y reine Egipto...  
  
YUSKE: Es extraño, pero siento que el amo será un faraón muy fuerte y poderoso...  
  
ELFA: Yo también lo siento, ahora su energía mágica esta dormida esperado hacer liberada... solo espero que la gran bondad que hay en su corazón no lo lleve a la destrucción...  
  
MAKY: ¿Que dices?- pregunto alarmada...  
  
ELFA: Es cierto el amo Yami tiene un gran poder dentro de si, pero junto con ese gran poder existe una bondad a un mas grande y eso es por la nobleza y pureza de su corazón y si el amo Yami deja que esa bondad lo domine todo su reinado lo llevara a la ruina y a la perdición...  
  
YUSKE: Por eso estamos nosotros aquí, para ayudarlo y guiarlo en su camino...  
  
ELFA: Si solo roguemos a Ra que se recupere y que su reinado vaya por el camino adecuado...  
  
YUSKE: Así será...  
  
MAKY: ¿Elfa crees que logre superar este estado?  
  
ELFA: Si, el amo es fuerte, el podrá hacerlo pero por el momento será mejor que les ayude... bien Yuske colócate cerca del amo, yo haré el resto...  
  
YUSKE: ¿No crees que podrías debilitarte?  
  
ELFA: Tranquilo, luego iré a descansar ahora colócate cerca de tu hermana...  
  
YUSKE: Esta bien...- el chico obedeció y se coloco cerca de Maky y la abraso sintiendo lo frió que estaba el cuerpo de la chica también...  
  
MAKY: Creo que no le seré de gran ayuda al amo ¿Cierto?- dijo con una mirada llena de preocupación...  
  
YUSKE: Tranquila ahora que Elfa nos ayude, eso cambiara- dijo con una leve sonrisa...  
  
MAKY: Gracias, hermano...- la chica se recostó en el hombro del chico y sonrió esperando que su amiga, comenzara...  
  
ELFA: Bien, aquí vamos...- en seguida la elegante mujer vestida de verde puso sus manos en oración y comenzó a cantar un viejo canto egipcio que solo ella conocía, los demás al escucharlo cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por la dulce voz que la chica, y también el pequeño príncipe que descansaba en los brazos de Maky parecía disfrutar el canto, ya que una pequeña sonrisa se dirijo en sus labios... pasados uno minutos el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a brillar y también el de sus amigos y el del pequeño príncipe, ellos sintieron un sentimiento calido recorrer sus cuerpo acompañada de una sensación de paz y fortaleza, cuando la chica termino con su canto, la sensación fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que al desaparecer ellos se sentían menos débiles y el pequeño ya no temblaba pero un no se miraba nada bien...  
  
YUSKE: Gracias Elfa  
  
La chica miro aquellos ojos color azul, le dedico una sonrisa y luego se desmayo pero antes de caer al piso el chico al sostuvo y la cargo hasta que la llevo a la celda donde la mujer siempre permanecía  
  
YUSKE: Muchas gracias amiga- dijo el chico colocando a la mujer e unas mantas y cubriéndola con ellas- hasta pronto...  
  
Luego el chico regreso con su hermana y sus amigos. Ellos se miraban un poco mejor después de recibir la energía mágica de parte de la chica, además el pequeño príncipe ya no temblaba como antes y hasta parecía que la temperatura en su cuerpo se estaba estabilizando...  
  
MAKY: Se mira mucho mejor ¿no crees hermano?- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
YUSKE: Si espero que se recupere pronto- dijo el chico acercándose al príncipe y le toco la frente y sonrió el pequeño parecía mejor y su temperatura se estaba estabilizando solo había que esperar si se estabilizaría por completo...  
  
MAKY: Bueno ahora será mejor descansar...  
  
YUSKE: Si eso será lo mejor...  
  
MAKY: Ven hermano, siéntate aquí junto a mi  
  
YUSKE: Es que, es que-dijo el chico nervioso...  
  
MAKY: ¿Que ocurre no quieres estar con tu hermana?- la chica toco la mano de su hermano estaba muy fría...- ¿O por Ra Yuske?  
  
YUSKE: por eso no me quiero acercar a ti Maky si lo hago el príncipe empeorara...  
  
MAKY: Eso si que no, mago oscuro siéntate a que- el chico obedeció y la chica lo abraso- ahora estarás mas calido no quiero que te vayas a enfermar por mostrar esa fortaleza... ¿Hermano?- el chico se había quedado dormido recostado en el hombro de su hermana...  
  
SILVER: O vaya al fin deja ver lo vulnerable que es...  
  
MAKY: Y tu Silver- dijo enojada estirando su mano y en el aire apareció un báculo color azul con el cual lo coloco en el cuello del pobre lobo color blanco...- si alguien se entera de esto...  
  
SILVER: Tranquila preciosa- dijo nervioso al sentir el báculo muy cerca de su piel- no diré nada...  
  
MAKY: Mas te vale... y tu Kuri...  
  
KURIBO: Soy una tumba...  
  
MAKY: Mas les vale por que si alguien se estera acabaran en una...  
  
Mientras tanto cerca de la habitación del príncipe paro en hombre vestido con una túnica color morado, se detuvo un momento cerca de la pureta de entrada queriendo escuchar al pequeño dormir, como lo hacia todas las noches desde que el pequeño estaba a su cargo, pero no se escuchaba ningún sonido a esas altas horas de la noche, era probable que el chico estuviera durmiendo tan profundamente que no emitía sonido pero era mejor asegurarse... el hombre abrió muy lentamente la puerta de la habitación del príncipe y con una lámpara de aceite que llevaba en su mano alumbro dentro de la oscura habitación pero no vio nada, decidió entrar abrió la puerta sigilosamente y entro en la habitación alumbro con la alampara, pero observo que la cama del pequeño príncipe estaba muy bien arreglada indicando que nadie había dormido en ella, busco por todo el lugar y no encontró a nadie, eso alarmo al anciano y salio a toda prisa fuera de la habitación alarmado al no encontrar al príncipe, cuando de pronto choca con el tío del chico...  
  
ASUAN: ¿Por que tanta prisa Nasser?- pregunto el tipo viendo la preocupación en el anciano que acabada de chocar con el...  
  
NASSER: Asuán el príncipe Yami, no esta en su habitación- dijo agitado y con una clara preocupación en sus ojos  
  
ASUAN: Ha era eso- dijo sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de decir Nasser  
  
NASSER: ¿Qué no te preocupa? El príncipe podría haber sido secuestrado...  
  
ASUAN: Ese mocoso no tiene tanta suerte...  
  
NASSER: ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto preocupado por lo que Asuán acababa de decir...  
  
ASUAN: Nada, ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir y dejes el asunto en paz...  
  
NASSER: ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? El futuro faraón esta perdido y tú no le das importancia ¿Que te pasa?  
  
ASUAN: No le doy importancia por que se donde esta, ese estupido mocoso que será faraón...  
  
NASSER: ¿En serio donde?- dijo emocionado al escuchar que le pequeño príncipe no estaba en peligro  
  
ASUAN: Eso no te lo diré, simplemente plantéemelo así, el esta recibiendo su castigo por desobedecer mis órdenes es todo  
  
NASSER: ¿Qué dices?- pregunto preocupado al saber que el chico estaba recibiendo un castigo, y si era dado por Asuán debía ser terrible para el pequeño príncipe...  
  
ASUAN: Simplemente su educación como faraón exige que seamos estrictos con el y cuando no cumple con lo que se le dice, hay que ser severos con pues...  
  
NASSER: (Preocupado) ¿Qué le hiciste al príncipe Asuán?  
  
ASUAN: No es de tu incumbencia no seas tan igualado, lo que haga o deje de hacerle al mocoso no es asunto tuyo ¿queda claro?  
  
NASSER: Por supuesto que no... por Ra nacer ¿que le hiciste al príncipe?  
  
ASUAN: Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tu, y si el mocoso tiene suerte quizás lo veas mañana aunque como veo las cosas seguramente morirá antes...- dijo con una sonrisa...  
  
NASSER: Asuán por todos los dioses ¿que estas diciendo?  
  
ASUAN: La verdad, y ahora- bostezando- me retiro estoy cansado y mañana hay que levantarse temprano para seguir torturando al malcriado de Yami...  
  
NASSER: ¿Asuán?  
  
ASUAN: Me voy me tienen harto tus sermones- con eso se retira dejando atrás a un anciano muy preocupado por el príncipe mientras lo dejaba marcharse y alejarse del lugar dando paso a que el anciano buscara por todo el palacio al pequeño príncipe sin imaginarse que estaba en el lugar que menos pensaba...  
  
MAKY: ¿Kuri?  
  
KURIBO: ¿Si?- pregunto al criatura en tono cansado  
  
MAKY: ¿Kuri no piensas que ahora la temperatura del príncipe se esta elevando demasiado?  
  
KURIBO: ¿Qué?-dijo apartándose del cuerpo del pequeño y lo miraba mas detenidamente  
  
MAKY: Siento que esta muy caliente además esta sudando mucho y el ambiente esta muy frió no creo que...  
  
YUSKE: Déjame ver...- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano hasta tocar la pequeña frente- o por Ra esta hirviendo... la chica se preocupo al escuchar a su hermano y observo mejor al príncipe era cierto su piel ya no se notaba de color azul ahora había adquirido un tono rosado y su respiración siempre se notaba cansada y ahora parecía que en algún momento se detendría... su frente estaba muy caliente y de ella emanaban unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que se incrementaban a cada instante...- ¿o Ra que hacemos ahora?- dijo sentándose en el piso no había forma como ayudarlo...  
  
MAKY: O por Ra amo Yami no se muera- dijo al chica desesperada y abrazando al pequeño cuerpo que sostenía, al no haber una solución para ayudar al pequeño príncipe  
  
SILVER: Ya calmense los dos par de llorones por eso son hermanos los dos son idénticos, calma con llorar y con desesperaron no arregláremos nada mejor calmémonos y pensemos en una solución...  
  
MAKY: ¿Cómo lo haremos?  
  
SILVER: No se pero con desesperarnos no vamos arreglar nada será mejor que busquemos una solución...  
  
YUSKE: Esta bien...  
  
KURIBO: Es cierto ya verán que Ra no nos puede abandonar...  
  
Mientas tanto fuera de la cámara, se miraba a un aciano vestido con una túnica color morado correr de un lado a otro según sus fuerzas le daban en los lugares mas inhóspitos de todo el palacio pero no enceraba a nadie que lo haya visto ni a el ni a Asuán por esos lugares... bueno solo quedaba un sitio era poco probable que estuviera ahí pero no imposible... llego al final de camino que conducía hasta las mazmorras del palacio donde se encontraban las personas mas detestables de todo Egipto, pero antes de llegar por esa gruta se topo con al puerta a la cámara que donde estaban los monstruos que Yami utilizaría cuando fuera faraón...  
  
NASSER: No creo que...- dijo al anciano acercándose a la cámara se percato que en la entrada estaban dos guardias reales que siempre la custodiaban pero ahora parecía mas alertas que nunca eso alegro en una parte al anciano al saber que tal ves el pequeño príncipe estaba en la cámara...-oigan ustedes- llamado el anciano en tono serio y viendo a los hombres- ¿que tanto están cuidando en ese lugar?  
  
Pregunto el anciano haciendo que los dos hombres lo vieran y se asustaran al ser llamados tan seriamente por el anciano consejero, no les puedo otra opción que contestar a su pregunta sin saber en realidad que había atrás de la puerta del pasadizo  
  
¿?: No lo sabemos señor  
  
NASSER: ¿Qué dicen?  
  
¿?: Lo que pasa es que el señor Asuán nos dijo que cuidaremos a aquí pero que no entráramos o seria nuestra muerte es solo eso...  
  
NASSER: Ya veo- dijo el anciano presintiendo que detrás de la puerta del pasadizo estaba el príncipe...- bueno ene se caso déjenme ver apártense- ambos soldados obedecieron y se apartaron del pasadizo dejando al anciano entrar en el- ojala y se encuentre el príncipe- dijo entrando en al cámara llevando siempre consigo la lámpara de aceite pero no era suficiente así que tubo que tomar unas de las antorchas que estaban cerca para alumbrar mejor el lugar, al ir caminando por los pasillos de aquel lugar tan oscuro, el anciano fue visto por dos de las criaturas que custodiaban el lugar...  
  
KAGE: Celta es un humano...  
  
CELTA: O Ra será mejor avisarle a Yuske y los otros  
  
Ambas criaturas se dirigieron alarmadas a avisarles a sus amigos la presencia del anciano en ese lugar  
  
KAGE: Amigos, amigos...- ambos vieron a los chicos alarmados y se asustaron por notarlos tan preocupados- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto alarmado al ver al preocupación en los rostros de los chicos  
  
MAKY: O Kage, Celta el amo Yami se muere- dijo al chica con lagrimas en su rostro y muy desesperada  
  
CELTA: Por Ra ¿Que le pasa?- la preocupación era tanta que se les olvido por que habían llegado a ese lugar junto con sus amigos  
  
YUSKE: Esta hirviendo en fiebre y no sabemos que hacer...- dijo desesperado el pobre mago, cerrando sus ojos en suplica de que eso ayudara al pequeño príncipe...  
  
KURIBO: No sabemos como ayudarlo amigos ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
En un instante escucharan un ruido recordándoles a los dos visitantes por que habían llegado con sus amigos...  
  
KAGE: O Ra que mente la nuestras chicos, vimos a un humano aproximarse no es conveniente que los vea con el príncipe será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo alarmado al ya estar el anciano muy cerca de la cámara...  
  
MAKY: No que tal si es ese malvado de Asuán y quiere lastimar al amo Yami, si lo hace el morirá...  
  
YUSKE: Maky, Kage tiene razón dame al amo déjemelo aquí y roguemos a Ra por que ese humano lo ayude  
  
MAKY: No te voy a dar a nadie- dijo la chica levantándose del piso y abrazando a un mas fuerte al pequeño príncipe...  
  
KURIBO: Yuske tiene razón, dejemos al amo Yami aquí...  
  
MAKY: No les daré al amo Yami suéltenme...  
  
YUSKE: Maky no seas obstinada si ese humano nos ve, nos ira peor y ya no podremos ayudar al amo Yami...  
  
MAKY: No me importa no quiero que lo lastimen no se los daré...  
  
En un instante atrás de la chica aparece el anciano que ve a los monstruos que en un futuro serian de Yami y se preocupa al escuchar que estaban discutiendo sin entender su lenguaje, los monstruos tenia su propio idioma y solo entre ellos se entendían, solo los monstruos que asemejaban a los humanos como Maky y Yuske podían hablar el idioma Egipcio era un don que Ra les había dado solo a los monstruos privilegiados...  
  
NASSER: ¿Que hacen criaturas?-dijo el anciano al ver como Maky forcejeaba con los otros ellos, cuando escucharon la voz del anciano lo miraron asustados sin saber que hacer...  
  
MAKY: Señor- dijo la chica mirando al anciano sin llegar a reconocerlo  
  
NASSER: ¿Qué creen que le están haciendo a su futuro amo?  
  
YUSKE: Se-señor calmese- logro decir el chico tranquilizando al anciano al reconocer al chico, era un joven vestido de morado y cabellera color azul ese chico se iba a convertir en el monstruo mas preciado de Yami cuando se convirtiera en faraón, sabia que podía confiar en el- señor déjenos explicarle lo que pasa- dijo el mago hincándose ante el anciano y el resto también hicieron los mismo en señal de respeto y sumisión...  
  
NASSER: Tranquilos- dijo el sanciono al ver a los monstruos mostrarse de esa forma ente el- explíquenme lo que paso...  
  
YUSKE: Señor encontramos al amo Yami en esta celda, se que las leyes del gran y poderoso dios Ra no nos dejan verlos hasta que el sea faraón-. Dijo el mago sin levantar su mirada y en la misma posición de sumisión- pero no supimos que hacer y nos vimos en la necesidad de ayudarlo...  
  
MAKY: Pero señor no fue suficiente- dijo la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos y viendo al príncipe, haciendo que el anciano también lo mirara  
  
NASSER: Que le ocurre- el anciano se acerco a la chica y toco la frente de Yami dándose cuenta a lo que se refería- o Ra- dijo el anciano al ver sentir la temperatura tan elevada del pequeño príncipe  
  
MAKY: Señor por favor ayúdelo, ayúdelo- dijo al chica desesperada si levantar la mirada solo apretando sus ojos en suplica, Sintiendo en su corazón que podía confiar en el anciano  
  
NASSER: No se preocupen- dijo el anciano tomando al pequeño príncipe entre sus brazos...cuando el pequeño estuvo en sus brazos unas débiles palabras se escucharon salir de sus labios...  
  
YAMI: Gra-cias, A-mi-gos- dijo en medio de la temperatura que en su cuerpo se incrementaba, las criaturas lo miraron a pesar que algunas de ellas no entendían lo que dijo, por la forma que lo dijo sabían que era alguna especie de agradecimiento, solo sonrieron y afirmaron, luego el anciano salio corriendo de la habitación no sin antes...  
  
NASSER: Muchas gracias, ustedes serán unos buenos aliados para al príncipe- dijo con una sonrisa- y tranquilos no le contare a nadie que ustedes lo ayudaron...  
  
YUSKE: Muchas gracias...  
  
Dijo el mago haciendo otra reverencia ante el, mientras miraban como el anciano se llevaba a su futuro amo...  
  
MAKY: Ojala y ese señor lo ayude...  
  
KURIBO: No se pero presiento que el lo hará, no siento que sea malo...  
  
YUSKE: Si tienen razón...  
  
SILVER: Solo roguemos a Ra por que sea así  
  
El anciano seguía corriendo lo mas veloz que podía, hasta llegar a la salida de la cámara encontrándose con los soldados, quienes al ver al anciano agitado y reconocer de inmediato al pequeño que sostenía en sus brazos se asustaron, al ver el estado del príncipe y futuro faraón...  
  
NASSER: Ustedes no se queden ahí parados, llamen a Yuliksa y a Kisara necesito que vayan enseguida a la habitación...  
  
¿?: Pero señor, si dejamos custodiar la cámara...  
  
NASSER: ¿Que no escucharon lo que les dije?  
  
¿?: Se señor- dijeron ambos guardias mientras seguían las ordenes del consejero, además por la mirada llena de furia, que les dio cuando no obedecieron, no les quedo otra opción que hacerlo...  
  
NASSER: Solo espero que Yami resista... o por Ra príncipe no se rinda...  
  
Dijo el hombre mientras llevaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo del pequeño que parecía empeorar cada vez...  
  
NASSER: Esta no te la perdonara Ra Asuán...  
  
Mientras el consejero llego a la habitación a la habitación del príncipe, el empezó prepararle algún medicamento extraño elaborado con hiervas y otros menjurjes, por la apariencia de aquel brebaje, era obvio que su sabor era muy desagradable... el tiempo paso, en todo el lugar se había formado un gran alboroto por la noticia que el pequeño y futuro faraón estaba muy mal. La noticia había corrido muy rápido por todo el palacio, hasta llegar a los oídos de los que menos hubieran deseado... el faraón... el faraón salio de su habitación, preocupado al escuchar el alboroto y se dirigió con los guardias y las doncellas que corrían de un lado a otros llevando cosas que el anciano les había dicho que el pequeño necesitaba...  
  
ATEM: ¿Que sucede?- pregunto el faraón saliendo de su habitación e intentado no ir a despertar a su esposa, ya que si sus intuiciones eran ciertas, el motivo de aquel alboroto era su hijo y si sus esposa se enteraba se preocuparía mucho por el, en seguida una mujer de largo cabello color celeste lo miro y se arrodillo ante el faraón si mirarlo al rostro ya que jamás una criada podía ver a su señor a la cara y decidió contestar...  
  
¿?: Señor, alteza, el príncipe Yami esta muy mal...-dijo preocupada la mujer  
  
ATEM: ¿Qué dices? Se mas clara explícate- exigió el faraón en tono serio y preocupado por su hijo...  
  
¿?: Esta en su habitación con el consejero Nasser señor- dijo al mujer preocupada al ver a su señor tan enojado, sin imaginarse que atrás de aquel semblante de fortaleza y enfado que siempre un faraón tiene que mostrar había mucha preocupación también, el faraón se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación de su hijo que la mujer le había dicho, tenia tantos años de no verlo, desde que nació jamás volvió a saber de el, a pesar que vivían en el mismo país, en la misma ciudad y en el mimo lugar, ambos compartían mundos tan diferentes y distantes que el faraón presentía que jamás se unirían, pero al saber el peligro que corría su hijo no le importaron las reglas, simplemente quería saber si el pequeño que en un tiempo estuvo en sus brazos y sintió orgullo al saber que el, seria el próximo faraón estaba bien...  
  
ATEM: ¿Qué le sucede a Yami, Nasser?- pregunto alarmado al ver al pequeño ser rodeado por las doncellas, que siempre cuidaban de el y por el anciano con mirada de preocupación...  
  
NASSER: Tranquilo su majestad- dijo el anciano bajando la mirada y haciendo reverencia a su señor, que acabada de entrar a la habitación...  
  
ATEM: Deja eso- dijo fastidiado el faraón sabiendo que en ese momento no había lugar, para ser cortes  
  
NASSER: Tranquilícese señor, el pequeño esta bien solo tubo algo de temperatura es todo...  
  
El consejero no podía dejar que el faraón se enterara lo que su hermano había hecho, por lo tanto decidió no decirle toda la verdad, era cierto el pequeño ya estaba mejor y parecía que dormía tranquilamente después que el consejero y sus extraños brebajes y medicinas le fueran proporcionadas le bajo la temperatura rápidamente...  
  
ATEM: Gracias a Ra...- dijo aliviado y viendo al pequeño que descansa en su cama, en verdad era un niño muy bello no podía creer como alguien que se notaba tan inocente y dormía con tanta paz, se convertiría en un gran faraón que seria respetado por todos...- descansa Yami- dijo acariciando la frente del pequeño la cual estaba muy tibia ya su temperatura parecía haberse normalizado, el pequeño al sentir la calida mano de su padre sonrió- que Ra vele tu sueños- le dijo el faraón dedicándole también una sonrisa  
  
NASSER: Señor será mejor que vaya a descansar, no se preocupe el pequeño estará bien además las muchachas y yo nos quedaremos a cuidarlo...  
  
ATEM: Esta bien, lo dejo en tus manos Nasser  
  
Sin hacer mas preguntas se retiro de la habitación, había sido un momento que jamás olvidara, después de tanto tiempo había visto a su hijo de cerca otra ves, jamás se hubiera esperado que seria tan bello y con solo mirarlo podías estar seguro, que era un chico con un corazón lleno de bondad y sencillez ideal para un faraón bueno y justo, como el padre del pequeño esperaba que fuera. Sin imaginarse que poco a poco aquella bondad estaba siendo reemplazada por la mas pura y oscura maldad, provocada por la falta de cariño y de afecto de su parte, pero así eran las reglas en Egipto además el y su esposa no les quedaba otra opción que seguirlas por difícil que fuera y les resultara no ver, ni estar con su hijo, el destino del niño estaba escrito solo Ra solo el, diría si seria bueno o malo el futuro que le esperaba al pequeño que alguna vez seria faraón.  
  
CONTINUARA.......  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
HOLLY: Estoy súper emocionada, en verdad me alegro que el fic les este gustando y espero que sigan leyendo la historia y bueno por si tienen dudas les repetiré las reglas:Bueno ahora les explico mas detalladamente que quise decir con "interactivo"... bueno este fic será especial y totalmente diferente a cualquier fic que haya hecho antes, en este podrán votar, sugerir títulos ideas nombres de personajes en fin cualquier cosa que se les ira pidiendo según vaya transcurriendo el fic... bueno aquí están las reglas que lo regirán...  
  
- El titulo la idea o el mejor nombre del personaje será puesto en el fic  
  
- El ganador recibirá una estrella o mas según la calidad de la idea, y serán acumulativas antes del ultimo capitulo serán anunciados los ganadores...  
  
- Antes del ultimo capitulo del fic los 3 primeros lectores que hayan acumulado mas estrellas recibirán una sorpresa especial, que la diré antes de los últimos capítulos...  
  
- Cualquiera puede votar, sin importar si esta registrado o no.  
  
- Todos tienen la misma oportunidad, el concurso solo dependerá de la calidad de la idea que se es pediría en cada capitulo...  
  
Bueno espero que no se les sean tan complicadas...  
  
YAMI: No yo pienso que no linda Holly  
  
HOLLY: Y tu no te vengas queriendo pasar de listo faraón con eso "linda Holly" no me has a convencer que no te haga sufrir por que no lo lograras...  
  
YAMI: No era por eso, tu siempre de mal pensada...  
  
HOLLY: No es que sea mal pensada, lo que pasa es que te conozco lo suficientemente bien, como para saberlo...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien ya no diré nada, por que no mejor agradecemos reviews...  
  
HOLLY: Si cambiando el tema ¿verdad?, bueno no importa... en verdad estoy muy agradecida con ustedes chicos y chicas que les este gustando la historia es genial y me impulsa seguir escribiendo...  
  
YAMI: Si no te detengas...  
  
HOLLY: Claro que no... bueno hay que agradecer los reviews, mandados por Guerra Lunar nuestra ganadora de la primera estrella genial, bueno continuando...Dark Kotetsu Angel, Nethed, Shiroi Tsuki y Kalid y el correo mandado por Anaid, muchas gracias por escribir, en verdad les agradezcamos a todos sus comentarios...  
  
YAMI: Bien comencemos...  
  
GUERRA LUNAR:  
  
HOLLY: Felicidades chica el titulo que dio Rex, resulto ser el ganador, y no se a quien darle la estrella supongo que la compartirán ¿Cierto? Bueno pues dile que te siga ayudando...  
  
YAMI: Igualmente, solo me quedo una duda es "Rex el dino duelista"  
  
HOLLY: ¿Es cierto chica es el?, o bueno ojala y puedas sacarnos de esa duda, y chica lo siento pero como he dicho en otros de mis fics, me he trasladado al lado oscuro y me he vuelto Yami Holly, soy mala y lo demostrare haciendo sufrir a los personajes y mas a Yami ñaca, ñaca...  
  
YAMI: ¿No por que a mi? ¿Qué no era tu faraón preferido?  
  
HOLLY: Si pero tu eres un traicionero y mentiroso que se merece eso y mucho mas...  
  
YAMI: ¿Pero que hice?  
  
HOLLY: Mira si no quieres irte al reino de las sombras guardia silencio  
  
YAMI: Esta bien me callare  
  
HOLLY: Espera que se pondrá a un mas triste además todo el sufrimiento- en tono suave- será para Yami no le digas pero el sufrirá...  
  
YAMI: Eso no lo escuche pero tengo el presentimiento que no me gustara  
  
HOLLY: muchas gracias por participar y espero encontrarte por aquí hasta la próxima...  
  
DARK KOTETSU ANGEL:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica hey me alegro que este fic te gustara y el titulo pues no se donde saque la inspiración pero me alegro que te gustara, y sip Yami será malo y muy malo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Por qué?  
  
HOLLY: Además le espera a un mas sufrimiento, espero poder lograrlo... mi otra personalidad esta haciendo su parte y Yami Holly hará sufrir al pobre del faraón...  
  
YAMI: No porfis no lo hagas...  
  
HOLLY: Claro que si y bueno- se sonroja- sip tendré mas cuidado con las tildes y con la ortografía, yo el paso la ortografía de word pero creo que algunas veces no es suficiente ¿Cierto? Te prometo ser más cuidadosa, pero si ves algo errorcito por ahí te pido despulpas...  
  
YAMI: Si por Ra perdónala...  
  
HOLLY: Y muchas gracias por participar pero "Unas Palabras al príncipe" ¿umm? Era un buen titulo, pero como ves los monstruos casi no hablan con el, solo le ayudan así que tu sigue participando y quien sabe que el otro capitulo resultes ganadora...  
  
YAMI: No te rindas...  
  
HOLLY: Espero encontrarte otra vez por aquí y otra vez disculpa las faltas de ortografía y las tildes porfis ¿Si?  
  
YAMI: Continuamos....  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: Chica me alegro encontrare por aquí, también hey que bueno que te este gustando el fic  
  
YAMI: Bravo mi actuación les esta gustando...  
  
HOLLY: No te leves todos los honores Yami y bueno chica gracias por participar con "La Primera Batalla" era un buen titulo pero en este capitulo no hubo batalla, los monstruos solo ayudaron al príncipe pero aun así muchas gracias por participar...  
  
YAMI: Esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez y no dejes de participar al final diremos la pregunta de esta semana...  
  
HOLLY: Es cierto ojala y te siga gustando el fic y mucha suerte con los tuyos... y bueno con respecto a tu pregunta si aparecerán Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Joey, Ishizu, Bakura y Ryou pues si aparearan solo Ishizu pues no se mas adelante los sabrás...  
  
YAMI: Holly no te olvides de la última parte...  
  
HOLLY: Sip es cierto y en cuanto a tu petición de que Tea sea la novia de Yami, pues si ella será pero solo al principio después todo cambiara bueno ya pronto lo sabrás...  
  
YAMI: ¿Entonces?  
  
HOLLY: No te decepciones, además no me gusta compartirte Yami...  
  
YAMI: Que posesiva...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro aprendí del mejor ¿Cierto Yami?...  
  
YAMI: Mejor me callo...  
  
HOLLY: Bien dicho, chica espero encontrarte otra vez por aquí y ojala y vuelvas a participar hasta la próxima...  
  
YAMI: Hasta pronto...  
  
SHIROI TSUKI:  
  
HOLLY: Hey chica que bueno encantarte por aquí también, hey ya veo que te gustan mis fic- sonrojada- eso me hace muy feliz, saber que la gente le gusta lo que escribo es genial...  
  
YAMI: Bravo ojala y te encontremos otra vez chica...  
  
HOLLY: Es cierto... y si me encanta verlo sufrir, además tu lo hicieras si te enteraras, lo que este faraón traicionero hizo en su otra vida sin vergüenza, se lo tiene bien merecido...  
  
YAMI: (En tono triste) Si yo no hice nada...  
  
HOLLY: Mira mejor cállate si no quieres que comience a enumerar, la enorme lista de faltas de parte tuya faraón...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien me callare...  
  
HOLLY: Y sip habrá mas sufriendo, dolor y lagrimas para Yami solo espera al otro capitulo y me alegra tener compañía con esto de la maldad hacia el faraón ñaca, ñaca...  
  
YAMI: ¿Adonde quedo mi linda Holly? ¿Yami Holly que haz hecho con la Holly que quiero?  
  
HOLLY: Mira Yami cállate o veras que puedo ser aun más mala... aunque pensándolo bien mejor continua eso no me vendría nada mal...  
  
YAMI: ¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!!  
  
HOLLY: Y no te preocupes chica, lee al final la pregunta de esta semana y espero que en esa si puedas participar...  
  
YAMI: Si ojala...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y hasta pronto...  
  
YAMI: Hasta el próximo.... Sufrimiento...  
  
HOLLY: Bien dicho ahora continuemos...  
  
KALID:  
  
HOLLY: Hola Kalid-san hey me alegro que te este gustando el fic y sip eso pensare yo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué cosa linda?  
  
HOLLY: Que a tu tío le cayera la pirámide encima, por ser tan cruel con una niño tan dulce y tierno como tu...  
  
YAMI: (Sonrojado) Esa es la Holly que conozco...  
  
HOLLY: Pero Kalid-san habrá mas sufrimiento lo siento pero que mi personalidad de Yami Holly, domina este fic...  
  
YAMI: ¡¡¡Noooo!!!  
  
HOLLY: Pero calma ya veras que todo se arreglara o quien sabe quizás empeore... "La vista que cambio mi destino" o " los monstruos no siempre son malos" fueron buenos títulos pero preferí optar por "monstruos al reste" espero no haberte molestado, Kalid-san pero sigue participado y quien sabe quizás ala próxima y salgas obteniendo una estrella...  
  
YAMI: Si no te rindas...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por escribir y hasta la próxima  
  
YAMI: Bien continuemos...  
  
ANAID:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica me alegro que el fic haya sido de tu agrado...  
  
YAMI: Como no ha de gustarle si aparezco yo...  
  
HOLLY: Yami mejor guardia silencio... o ya sabes Yami Holly, te hará sufrir a un mas...  
  
YAMI: (Nervioso) Esta bien cero comentarios...  
  
HOLLY: Así esta mejor... ¿Añadí-san que otros fics míos has leído?  
  
YAMI: Como no ha de leerlos si aparezco...  
  
HOLLY: (Viéndolo con ojos asesinos) ¿Yami?  
  
YAMI: Esta bien me callare...  
  
HOLLY: Chica gracias por ayudarme, pero lo que pasa es que ya había hecho el capitulo por lo menos una parte cuando recibí tu correo y me dio flojera arreglar los nombres perdona si porfis  
  
YAMI: Perdónala, no sabia lo que hacia...  
  
HOLLY: Gracias faraón... eso creo...  
  
YAMI: Cuando quieras linda...  
  
HOLLY: Y chica "Conociendo amor y amigos en las sombras" esa era un gran titulo, pero Yami no conocerá el amor por lo menos no aun, así que upsssi...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué aun nada de besitos y apapachos para mi? Que mala eres Yami Holly...  
  
HOLLY: Gracias- risa malévola- jem, jem. Bueno y hablando de otra cosa Yami, Yugi Anaid-san les envía saludos...  
  
YAMI: Genial yo lo recibiere a nombre de mi hikari...  
  
HOLLY: Sip es que Yugi no pudo venir ye que como aun no actúa en fic, me ha abandonado- en tono triste...  
  
YAMI: Tranquila aquí tienes al faraón que te quiere mucho y lo hace por los dos...  
  
HOLLY: Gracias y- sonrojada- en serio Anaid-san ¿Soy buena onda? Gracias.... Y no me molesto que les enviaras saludos puedes enviarles todos los que quieras...  
  
YAMI: Gracias y yo también te envió saludos chica y un gran beso de parte mía y se que mi hikari también te enviaría uno...  
  
HOLLY: Yami me voy a poner celosa...  
  
YAMI: No hay por que si mi corazón te perteneces... aunque me trates tan mal en el fic...  
  
HOLLY: Y este es solo el comienzo... bueno chica te invito a seguir participando y muchas gracias por escribirme...mmuchas gracias a todos los que han escrito y bueno aquí esta la pregunta de esta semana...  
  
YAMI: ¿Holly la puedo decir yo?  
  
HOLLY: Me parece justo después de tanto sufrimiento...  
  
YAMI: Genial... ¿Qué nombre le pondrían al hermano mayor de Bakura?  
  
HOLLY: Explicare en el siguiente capitulo saldrá a escena el hermano mayor de Bakura, es un personaje que yo invente y les digo no es Ryou... pueden ayudarme con eso porfis solo una aclaración el nombre debe ser Egipcio de ¿cuerdo? Bueno gente espero que sigan leyendo el fic y les este gustando la trama...  
  
YAMI: Hasta la próxima...  
  
HOLLY: Hasta el siguiente capitulo...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- , ) 


	3. Capitulo 3: Un Regalo Especial

HOLLY: Hola gente linda pues aquí esta otro capitulo de este fic espero que sea de su agrado y quiero anunciar a al ganadora de esta semana pues es para mi un placer estregarle la segunda estrella a Guerra Lunar-san en verdad me fue muy difícil decidirme por el ganador pero gracias a unas amigas tu resultaste ganadora, espero que el resto de lectoras que peritación sigan haciéndolo ya que la ganadora a un no esta decidida bueno chica creo que ya no tendrás que paliarte con Rex-san por la estrella a hora ya tienes la tuya, gracias por participar y hasta la próxima...  
  
CAPITULO 3: "UN REGALO ESPECIAL"  
  
La noche que el pequeño había pasado alado de los monstruos que lo había cuidado, paso rápidamente nadie podía saber si el pequeño recordaría o no aquel incidente hasta que Ra alumbrara con sus primeros rayos, al inocente que dormía pacíficamente sobre su cama, ya estaba mucho mejor después de descansar y gracias a los medicamentos proporcionados por Nasser, pero a pesar que el chico se recuperara su consejero sabia, que muchas otras ocasiones tendría que cuidarlo de la misma forma, seria castigado nuevamente por su falta de obediencia y su falta de interés por los estudios que según su tío el tenia y esos eran malos hábitos para un futuro faraón, pero Nasser sabia, que Asuán exageraba mucho y le exigía demasiado aun chico tan pequeño, el estaba seguro que el príncipe hacia todo lo posible por seguir las enseñanzas de su tío, que cada vez eran mas severas, seguidas de los castigos que a pesar que el niño nunca se quejaba, nunca renegaba de su vida, estaba seguro que ya comenzaba a repudiarla, pero no podía culparlo si el viviera tal injusta también la odiaría... pero ese había sido el destino, que Ra había dictado. Aunque el desearía cambiarlo ya nada se podría hacer, su destino estaba escrito. Solo el gran dios Ra diría si seria bueno o malo lo que les esperaba pero según veía la situación, la segunda opción seria la que rigiera la vida del niño...  
  
Nasser no se había apartado del chico ni un momento, había estado cuidándolo toda la noche, hasta llegada la mañana fue el primero en despertar a pesar del cansancio que tenia por no haber dormido bien no importaba, lo único que importaba era esperar el despertar del chico...al poco tiempo un suave rayo del gran dios Ra toco el rostro del chico, que ya parecía haberse recuperado de una noche de fiebre, su rostro ya no se notaba enrojecido como hace una horas atrás al contrario se notaba con un tono rosado que siempre lo caracterizaba, era una buena señal de salud y recuperación, el chico al sentir el tibio rayo en su rostro fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, su visión era borrosa... pero al enfocar mejor su mirada, se encontró con el rostro sonriente y complacido de Nasser quien se alegro mucho al ver al príncipe salir de la crisis que había sido objeto...  
  
NASSER: ¿Se siente mejor príncipe Yami?  
  
Pregunto el anciano dedicándole una sonrisa al chico, el cual solo vio a Nasser y no respondió era como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta, Nasser lo supo bien ya que solo respondió con su mirada llena de confusión...  
  
NASSER: Tranquilícese fue una noche muy difícil para usted, pero gracias a la intervención de los dioses usted se ha recuperado...  
  
El pequeño seguía sin entender las palabras del consejero pero ahora que recordaba un incidente, que paso anoche un sueño muy extraño que tubo, sintió unas tibias y suaves manos cubriéndolo alguien lo había estado abrasando toda la noche, velando su sueño y escuchaba muchas voces de personas o criaturas extrañas que no lograba comprender su idioma, solo sabia por su tono que estaban preocupados por el ¿Quiénes lo había cuidado? ¿Había sido Nasser? No podía ser el, ya que aquellas voces tenían tonos diferentes indicando pertenecer a diferentes personas, además el idioma que hablaban era diferente, ¿Entonces quienes habían sido?  
  
NASSER: ¿No recuerda nada príncipe?  
  
Pregunto el anciano al ver a Yami, el chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos, decidió no hacer comentarios, ya que presentía que la intervención de aquellos extraños, había sido clandestina, que en realidad no debían de haberlo ayudado y si se le decía al consejero lo que había presentido la noche anterior, seguramente pondría en peligro a sus salvadores. Sin saber que el anciano, ya los conocía muy bien...  
  
YAMI: No...-Dijo el chico mirando a los ojos al anciano...  
  
NASSER: A ya veo, le explicare tubo mucha fiebre...  
  
YAMI: ¿Yo?- pregunto inocente mirando confundido y preocupado al consejero  
  
NASSER: Si pero tranquilo, recibió mucha ayuda...  
  
YAMI: ¿Quién me ayudo? ¿Tú me ayudaste Nasser?  
  
NASSER: Si pero ahora no importa, quines aparte de mi lo ayudaron debe tener en cuenta que se recupero gracias a los dioses, ellos no iban a permitir que uno de sus hijos muriera tan joven...  
  
YAMI: Mejor me hubieran dejado morir...  
  
Nasser abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión, no creía aquellas tristes palabras pero eran ciertas sus sospechas, el chico se sentía tan mal que quiera morir...  
  
YAMI: Hubiera preferido irme a reunir con ellos, Nasser ¿Para que me salvaras? No vale la pena...  
  
NASSER: Príncipe Yami no diga eso- dijo preocupado el anciano mirando a Yami a los ojos...- los dioses nunca le perdonaran que reniegue de la vida que le han regalado...  
  
YAMI: No me importa, cualquier castigo seria menor al que estoy sufriendo en vida Nasser, hasta irme con Seth seria mejor que seguir viviendo...  
  
NASSER: Deje de decir tonterías Yami, usted debe seguir viviendo, los dioses así lo han querido y no puede contradecirlos...  
  
YAMI: ¿A pesar que sufra estando en este mundo?- pregunto en tono triste con los ojos llorosos sabia que no podía llorar, no le era permitido hacerlo, pero toda su realidad se le hacia tan dolorosa que no podía evitarlo...  
  
NASSER: Ya no hable de esa forma, creo que a un esta bajo los efectos de la fiebre príncipe Yami...  
  
YAMI: Si tu lo dices- pensando- aunque no es cierto...  
  
NASSER: Tranquilo, los dioses no pueden traerle un futuro tan negro a su hijo como usted se lo imagina Yami...  
  
YAMI: Si bien-dijo el chico levantándose de la cama y sentándose a la orilla de ella...- llama a Kisara y a Yuliksa, quiero ir a dar un paseo por Egipto...  
  
NASSER: Pero príncipe no me parece correcto que usted se esfuerce tubo mucha fiebre anoche y...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije?-pregunto en tono serio Yami y con claro enojo en su voz...  
  
NASSER: Si joven en seguida las llamo...  
  
Nasser obedeció se levanto del silla que estaba cerca de la cama del príncipe, luego de una ultima reverencia, salio de la habitación camino un poco fuera del lugar, encontrándose en los pasillos cerca de la habitación al que menos hubiera esperado...  
  
NASSER: ¿Señor?  
  
Pregunto Nasser preocupado al ver al faraón frente al cuarto del chico...  
  
ATEM: ¿Ya despertó Yami, Nasser?  
  
Pregunto en tono serio mirando a Nasser, el cual solo mantenía la mirada baja en señal de respecto, pero también agradecía por tenerla así ya que lo que había escuchado de parte del chico, no le había gustado en lo más mínimo y seguramente si el faraón miraba a sus ojos se daría cuenta de su preocupación...  
  
NASSER: Si mi señor  
  
Dijo al anciano haciendo reverencia y no abandonando su posición de no verlo a los ojos...  
  
ATEM: ¿Ya esta mejor?  
  
NASSER: Si gracias a los dioses, la fiebre abandonado el cuerpo del joven príncipe, su majestad...  
  
ATEM: Me alegro...  
  
Dijo el faraón con una sonrisa, que no pudo ser vista por su consejero solo escucho unos pasos alejarse de su presencia y luego posarse en la puerta de la habitación del pequeño...  
  
ATEM: Puedes retirarte Nasser...  
  
Le dijo el faraón, mientras miraba como el consejero, no salía de su asombro el faraón iba a romper las reglas de Egipto...  
  
NASSER: Pero señor- dijo el anciano, levantando su mirada y mirando a su señor olvidándose de las reglas...  
  
ATEM: Puedes retirarte...  
  
NASSER: Pero...  
  
ATEM: No quiero que nadie nos moleste, voy hablar con mi hijo y no quiero interrupciones de nadie...  
  
NASSER: Pero...- decía el anciano mirando a los ojos al faraón el cual tenia una mirada suplicante, rogando que sus ordenes fueran cumplidas, hacia tanto que el faraón no mostraba esa mirada, desde que su señor dejo ser príncipe, ya no la miraba en sus ojos, pero ahora era diferente, lo que tuviera que hablar con el príncipe era sumamente importante, por ello era mejor obedecer y dejarlos solos- si señor...  
  
Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en su rostro y alejándose del lugar... el faraón mantenía su mano sosteniendo la dorada manija de la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hijo, no se decidía a entrar, estaba pensativo. En verdad iba a violar las reglas de Egipto, que habían regido la dinastía a la cual pertenecía, por generaciones, si lo haría no importaba lo que sucediera había visto tan mal a su hijo la noche anterior, que sintió en su corazón como si esa seria la ultima vez que lo vería con vida, tenia que demostrable cuanto lo quería y cuan importante era para el.  
  
También en las manos de faraón se podía ver una pequeña caja dorada con un extraño ojo en el centro de ella, era el mismo símbolo que traía en su frente donde estaba su corona, ese símbolo estaba en toda su dinastía, era el símbolo que dominaba a Egipto. Había estado en su familia por generaciones, al igual que esa caja dorada que tenia entre sus manos y había guardado por tanto tiempo. Para su suerte Nasser no se había percatado de su existencia, hace poco tiempo que intercambiaron palabras, ya que si lo hubiera hecho seguramente lo hubiera detenido... lo que le importaba además su preocupación no era por violar las reglas, o ser reprendido por el consejero que lo educo desde su infancia, si no el extraño presentimiento que sentía, era como si ese seria la ultima vez que vería a su hijo, y era cierto ya que según dictaban las reglas, el lo vería solo en su lecho de muerte o en su funeral aunque, solo entonces estaría su hijo con el.  
  
Tantos pensamientos, y sentamientos pasaban por la mente del faraón en aquel entonces, hasta que por fin se decidió entrar, ya no importaba lo que pasara el estaría con su hijo y le entregaría el pequeño regalo que llevaba para el...al entrar a la habitación, el faraón lo busco en su cama y el chico no estaba ahí se sorprendió al no verlo en ese lugar, siguió viendo dentro de la habitación buscando al príncipe y ahí estaba su pequeño hijo, mirando el amanecer de Ra, por una de las ventanas de su habitación, lo que el faraón no sabia que en aquel momento, en la mente del chico habían tantos pensamientos, y mezcla de sentimientos, todos eran confusos, todos a causa de su situación actual... siempre cuando se sentía en aquel estado, miraba el amanecer de Ra que se veía por la ventana, también el rió mas majestuoso se observa desde ese lugar, al ver tan pacifico el Nilo, también lo llenaba de paz y lo hacía sentir mas tranquilo y aceptar las desgracias que le esperaban para ese día a manos de su tío...  
  
El padre del chico solo lo seguía mirándolo, lleno de fascinación y ternura, en verdad era un niño muy lindo y verlo tan pensativo, lo hacia sentir culpable ya que presentía que aquellos pensamientos no debían ser buenos, para tener en su rostro una expresión llena de tristeza y sufrimiento...seria mejor interrogar al chico para estar seguro, de lo que presentía... cerro la puerta tras el y el chico escucho el sonido, sin siquiera voltear decido hablar...  
  
YAMI: Nasser te dije que quería a Yuliksa y a Kisara para que me vistan e ir a dar una visita por Egipto...  
  
El faraón se asombro al escuchar tanta determinación en la orden del niño, en verdad las enseñanzas de su hermano, estaban dando fruto esa era la voz que tenia que tener un faraón...  
  
YAMI: Nasser te dije que-en ese instante Yami aparta su vista de la ventana y miro a la persona que acababa de entrar, dándose cuenta que no era el anciano consejero-padre...-dijo el chico en tono suave y mirando al faraón...  
  
Hacia tanto que no miraba a su padre, solo lo había visto un par de veces precisamente desde esa ventana, que ahora observaba fascinado el Nilo...jamás lo había visto tan cerca pero sabia que era el, su padre, el faraón de Egipto, pero ¿que hacia en su habitación si le era prohibido acercarse a el?  
  
YAMI: Padre...faraón... ¿que hace usted aquí?-pregunto el chico alarmado y mirando preocupado a su padre, ya que el faraón no debía estar con el, según dictaban las reglas de Egipto...  
  
ATEM: Vine a verte ¿No puedo?-pregunto el faraón mirando la preocupación en los ojos del niño...  
  
YAMI: Pero faraón...las reglas...las normas de Ra...usted no debe estar aquí...-le dijo preocupado...  
  
ATEM: Yami yo conozco las reglas, yo mismo las sufrí cuando mi padre fue faraón y se lo que tu sientes hijo...  
  
Dijo el faraón apartando la mirada de los ojos violeta de su hijo y posándola en la caja dorada que traía entre sus manos, mientras se sentaba en la cama del chico, siendo observado sin perder detalle de parte de Yami...  
  
YAMI: Pero...  
  
El pequeño ya no siguió con sus palabras, miro la inmensa tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su padre eso lo preocupo y mejor dejo a su padre siguiera con la conversación...  
  
ATEM Se que Ra me perdonara, por lo que hago ahora hijo...pero debo hacerlo ayer cuando estabas enfermo...  
  
Yami abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión ¿ayer? ¿El estuvo con el, la noche de fiebre? Era cierto ahora lo recordaba... cuando la fiebre había abandonado su cuerpo, sintió una calida mano sobre su frente, era tan reconfortante que hubiera deseado que jamás se apartara de su lado...era el...era su padre quien lo había tocado con tanta ternura, ahora lo entendía...  
  
ATEM: Esa noche sentí que los dioses te apartaban de mi lado Yami...-dijo en tono triste como rogando que aquello jamás se cumpliera...-por ello hijo, decidí que es tiempo que te entregue algo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Y que es faraón?-dijo el niño mientras se acerca a su padre y se sentaba a su lado...  
  
ATEM: Es esto-le dijo dándole la caja dorada que traía entre sus manos...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué es esto faraón?  
  
ATEM: Esto es un regalo que el gran dios Ra, le ha dado a nuestra dinastía Yami, ha estado en la familia por generaciones mucho antes que Egipto viera tu nacimiento...  
  
YAMI: ¿Esta seguro que quiere que conserve este regalo faraón?-pregunto inocentemente  
  
ATEM Por supuesto... ábrelo para que veas lo que es...  
  
Le dijo el faraón entusiasmado por que su hijo mirara lo que contenía la caja, el chico obedeció, quito cuidadosamente la tapa dorada y observo lo que la caja contenía, era una pirámide también dorada, con el mismo extraño ojo el cual estaba al centro de la pirámide y en un extremo tenia una pequeña cuerda color café...  
  
ATEM: Esta pirámide se llama el rompecabezas...  
  
YAMI: ¿El rompecabezas? Pero faraón, este objeto esta en una sola pieza por que le llaman el rompecabezas no entiendo...  
  
ATEM: Cuando el gran Dios Ra se la entrego a nuestros ancestros, ellos se encargaron de armarlo y según me contaba Nasser tardaron muchos amaneceres en lograr hacer eso y solo con la ayuda de su persistencia lograron su cometido...  
  
El niño estaba maravillado con el objeto que su padre le había regalo estaba seguro que era algo especial, algo único que jamás había visto...  
  
ATEM: Las leyendas cuentan que en este objeto se encuentra la más pura esencia guardada por generaciones en su interior...  
  
YAMI: No entiendo a que se refiere...  
  
ATEM: Para que el poder de este artículo se active debes sacrificar algo muy valioso para ti...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué poder?  
  
ATEM: Eso solo lo sabrás cuando se active...pero ten cuidado lo que arriesgas por que puede ser, que jamás vuelvas a recuperarlo...  
  
YAMI: Quisiera ver el poder del articulo para saber de que se trata...  
  
ATEM: Lo sabrás a su tiempo...será mejor que me retire...  
  
YAMI: ¿Se tiene que ir tan rápido faraón?-dijo el niño con tristeza...  
  
ATEM: Si sabes que Egipto esta en guerra ¿No es cierto?  
  
YAMI: Si Nasser me ha contado al respecto...me ha dicho que gracias a que usted, alado de la reina están luchando por defender a Egipto por eso los aldeanos viven en armonía...  
  
ATEM: Mi buen amigo Nasser- dijo el faraón con una sonrisa- aun recuerdo cuando me salvaba de muchos líos cuando era niño, y sigue haciéndolo a pesar de mi edad...  
  
YAMI: No comprendo-dijo Yami mirando a su padre...  
  
ATEM: No importa...solo debes saber algo hijo tu madre y yo te queremos sin importar lo que pase siempre estaremos ahí para ti...y recuerda que este objeto que tienes en tus manos es una parte de nosotros de todos lo que somos parte de ti...  
  
YAMI: ¿Usted activo el poder del rompecabezas faraón?  
  
ATEM: Quise hacerlo, y sacrifique algo valioso para mi, que se que esta guardado en este objeto, hasta que sea el momento de liberarlo... mis descendientes hicieron lo mismo y tu también lo harás solo no arriesgues demasiado, que podrías arrepentirte...  
  
YAMI: ¿Ustedes se arrepintió faraón?  
  
ATEM: Si muchas veces, pero se que ahora ese poder esta en buenas manos...  
  
YAMI: Gracias...  
  
ATEM: Guarda muy bien este objeto, que solo podrás usarlo cuando Ra decida que Egipto te tome como faraón Yami...  
  
YAMI: Si faraón, gracias... yo también lo quiero y lo extraño mucho...  
  
Le dijo el niño olvidándose por un momento de las crueles reglas y abraso fuertemente a su padre como si esa era la despedida...  
  
ATEM: Yo también te quiero hijo...  
  
Esa había sido lo mejor que le pudo pasar al faraón, tener tan cerca a su hijo había sido tan especial, que jamás se sintió mas feliz, desde que vio su nacimiento y lo tubo entre sus brazos...  
  
Las horas pasaron y luego que el faraón se marchara del cuarto del chico, las doncellas llegaron hacer su trabajo y vistieron al pequeño príncipe, dando lugar a que un día mas de tortura iniciara, pero el corazón del chico se sentía tan rebosante de alegria, que no importaba lo que sucediera el estaba feliz y sabia que nada haría cambiar eso...o por lo meno eso esperaba...  
  
NASSER: ¿Ya esta listo príncipe?  
  
Pregunto en forma respetuosa el consejero luego que Yami tomara sus alimentos...  
  
YAMI: Si ¿pero donde esta mi tío Asuán?  
  
Pregunto Yami ya que había quedado que con irán a dar un paseo por Egipto, ya que el tío del chico, quería comprobar que tanto había aprendido el pequeño en todo ese tiempo de enseñanzas, y que mejor prueba que estando con las personas que pronto gobernaría...por ello no le quedaba muy claro por que iría Nasser ¿que había pasado?  
  
NASSER: Asuán fue acompañando a la caravana de su padre, para la batalla con Israel me dejo a cargo de su educación del día de hoy joven...  
  
Yami estaba feliz al fin un día en que no sufriera las crueldades de Asuán, ese iba hacer un gran día para eso era lo que esperaba el príncipe...  
  
NASSER: El inconvenientes esta, en que yo ya me había comprometido con otro asunto en el templo de Ra que no puedo rehusar...  
  
O no era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, en realidad no iría a Egipto y a Yami tanto que le encantaba dar un paseo por su ciudad y ver a su gente...  
  
NASSER: Ya, no ponga esa cara no iré con usted, pero en mi lugar ira Mahado...  
  
Mahado era el sobrino del consejero era un chico joven tenia 25 años, estaba en entrenando para que algún día lograra ser un gran consejero para el futuro faraón, hijo de Yami...  
  
YAMI: Muchas gracias Nasser...  
  
NASSER: Nada de gracias, debe estar aquí cuando Ra se encuentre en la cúspide del cielo ¿Entendió príncipe?  
  
YAMI: Si...  
  
NASSER: Su tío Asuán vendrá rápido y no quiero tener un problema con el...  
  
YAMI: No descuidada Nasser, estaré aquí cuando Ra esta en lo mas alto del cielo...  
  
NASSER: Confió en usted, Yami no me vaya a fallar...  
  
YAMI: Descuida...  
  
NASSER: Bien Mahado-llamo el anciano a su sobrino y ante el apareció un chico de cabello color negro, ojos cafés y piel morena haciendo reverencia en señal de respeto ante el príncipe que estaba ante la presencia de su tío...-Mahado ya sabes tu misión...  
  
MAHADO: Despreocupese tío, cumpliré con lo que me ha encomendado...  
  
NASSER: Ya sabes cuando Ra, esta en lo mas alto del cielo tu regresaras con el príncipe Yami...-dijo en tono serio  
  
MAHADO: Tío ya no soy un niño...  
  
NASSER: Si ya no eres un niño, pero muchas veces te comportas como uno...  
  
Eso hizo sonrojarse al chico y Yami solo los miraba y de su boca salio el sonido de una pequeña risita por lo que Nasser acababa de decir...  
  
MAHADO: Muchas gracias tío, ahora el príncipe Yami, cree que soy un inmaduro...  
  
NASSER: No el príncipe Yami no cree que eres un inmaduro, el ya sabe que lo eres, ahora anda vete antes que me arrepienta encomendarte esta misión...  
  
MAHADO: Esta bien...no se enoje tío...bien príncipe Yami ¿esta listo para dar un paseo por Egipto?-le dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa...el pequeño solo asintió...-bien que no se diga mas en marcha...  
  
NASSER: La caravana del príncipe ya esta lista...  
  
MAHADO: Excelente vamos...  
  
Y así fue como Yami, Mahado y su sequito se dirigieron a visitar su pueblo y a poner en práctica lo que había aprendido...  
  
MAHADO: Bien príncipe espero que logre poner en práctica lo que ha aprendido, con sus consejeros...  
  
YAMI: Si espero-dijo el pequeño mientras bajaba su mirada...  
  
MAHADO: Tranquilo así será, tenga fe los dioses no lo pueden abandonar...  
  
YAMI: Si lo se...solo quiero ser fuerte para ser capaz de cumplir con lo que los dioses han dispuesto para mi...  
  
MAHADO: Usted lo lograra, yo lo se...  
  
Con eso el grupo del joven emprendió su camino hacia el pueblo Egipcio... todo parecía normar, en su travesía, niños huyendo al ver el sequito real acercarse, el príncipe se contenía para no detenerlos, como deseaba hacerse de algún amigo pero sabia que eso seria imposible... mejor seguía con su camino sin hacer comentarios... observaba muy bien a los hombres que trabajan en las futuras pirámides, se decía esos sujetos debían ser muy fuertes y poderosos para levantar unos bloques gigantescos y pesados, pero ellos lo hacían por que no tenían opción, no por que deseaban hacerlo por su voluntad, sabia que el reino de su padre caminaba mal, al ver como los capataces lastimaban a esos cansados hombres lo sabia y se preguntaba "¿Este será mi destino?" es cierto si seguía como hasta ahora, lo mas probablemente era que siguiera por el mismo camino, hasta quizás aun peor con todo el rencor que estaba guardando poco a poco en su corazón.. Pero al mismo tiempo al ver las escenas de golpes, insultos, latigazos, crueldades le producían lastima ver a su gente en tan deplorable condición, deseando con todo su corazón ayudarlos y hacer que ya no sufrieran... pero sabia que eso seria imposible, el tendría que seguir con el reinado y con el sufrimiento de esa pobre gente y hasta quizás ese sufrimiento aumentara sin saberlo en ese momento ese seria el futuro que les esperaba...  
  
El legado del príncipe hizo su parada y todos los hombres que trabajan hicieron reverencia al ver al joven llegar y luego continuaron con sus actividades, uno de los capataces que hace un momento atrás el príncipe, vio con horror como lastimaba a un pobre anciano, se dirigió con Yami y su grupo para mostrarle y hablarle de lo que estaban haciendo los esclavos....  
  
¿?: Príncipe Yami-dijo arrodillándose ante el pequeño, que se mantenía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro pero por dentro, la cólera que sentía al ver a ese sujeto que hace un momento atrás lastimo a un anciano era demasiada y no estaba de humor para muestras hipócritas de afecto...  
  
YAMI: Ya déjate de tonterías Kalim...-le dijo el niño en tono fastidiado y enojado...-ve al grano que no tengo mucho tiempo...  
  
KALIM: Si señor, estos trozos de piedra le están dando forma a las esculturas mas grandiosas y majestuosas de todo Egipto, escribiremos historia príncipe Yami, escribiremos el principio de la gran distancia a la cual pertenece ¿No cree que es espectacular?  
  
YAMI: Me parece que tus comentarios están fuera del lugar, ¿Qué acaso crees que estoy ciego? Puedo ver perfectamente lo que esta gente esta haciendo, intentando darle forma a algo que jamás creí posible...  
  
KALIM: Pero señor...  
  
YAMI: Cállate, no me interesa escucharte, puedo darme cuenta de todo por mis propios ojos no es necesario que armes un escándalo por esto...  
  
KALIM: Si señor...  
  
El príncipe parecía que había aprendido muy bien todas las lecciones que le había brindado su tío, hasta aquel momento, se escuchaba autoritario y sin importarle nada, tal y como se tenia que escuchar un futuro soberano y también contribuía en aquel estado de animo las crueldades que Kalim hizo en frente del niño... mas en su corazón deseaba gritar, llorar y huir de su realidad pero simplemente no podía, no debía hacerlo y debía continuar sufriendo como hasta ahora...  
  
Horas más tarde el príncipe observo en silencio fascinado, por el duro trabajo de los pobladores de Egipto. En su corazón sentía la necesidad de ayudarlos y darles aunque sea unos minutos de descanso, pero las reglas eran las reglas, el tenia que obedecerlas por duro que pareciera...  
  
MAHADO: Príncipe Yami ha llegado el momento de marcharnos...  
  
YAMI: No te preocupes por mi Mahado, puedes marcharte con el resto de los hombres, solo déjame a Sadat el me acompañara al palacio...  
  
MAHADO: Pero príncipe le prometí a mi tío llevarlo a palacio, cuado Ra estuviera en la cúspide del cielo y ese momento ha llegado  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué acaso quieres que yo te mande a cortar la cabeza por no obedecer mis ordenes?-dijo enojado  
  
MAHADO: ¿Pero Príncipe yo...?  
  
YAMI: Es una orden directa, vete al palacio y punto...  
  
KEFREN: Esta bien joven...  
  
Con eso el joven hizo una reverencia y emprendió el camino hasta el palacio tal y como se le ordeno...  
  
SADAT: Joven ¿Esta seguro de lo que hace?  
  
YAMI: No te preocupes, solo quiero observar el sufrimiento de esta pobre gente un poco mas...  
  
Los guardias que controlaban las actividades de los esclavos, solo observaron marcharse al grupo que acompañaba al príncipe, dejando al pequeño, en aquel lugar para un niño de su edad era demasiado peligroso...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué harán ahora?  
  
Dijo uno de los guardias, otro en tono muy suave, temiendo de que el motivo que el príncipe se haya quedado, era para castigarlos a ellos y no los esclavos que estaban a su cargo, a pesar de tantas dudas en su cabeza no hicieron preguntas y continuaron con su trabajo. Vigilando a cada instante al joven príncipe, habiéndose ido los que lo cuidaban, sabían que ahora el pequeño estaba a su cargo... de pronto el príncipe observo, aun grupo de chicos que estaba reunidos cerca del Nilo se miraban felices eso hizo sonreír a Yami...  
  
YAMI: Mira Sadat, son niños...  
  
SADAT: Si pero no se les acerque príncipe-ya era tarde el chico había decidido hablarles a un grupo de chicos que jugaban con una rana...  
  
YAMI: Esperame aquí...  
  
SADAT: Pero príncipe...  
  
YAMI: Ya me escuchaste-el hombre obedeció y solo observo como Yami, se acercaba a los niños los cuales al verlo, salieron corriendo con el príncipe tras ellos...luego de tanto correr decidieron parar y saber por que el chico los perseguía...  
  
YAMI: Hola  
  
Dijo el pequeño saludando a los chicos al escuchar la voz lo miraron y se asustaron, al ver la vestimenta que el chico traía, una túnica blanca elaborada de tela de seda, con encaje de oro, en sus brazos dos pulseras con adornos de piedras preciosas y en su frente una pequeña cinta con un extraño ojo en el centro, ahora lo recordaban ese era el símbolo de la dinastía a la cual pertenecía el príncipe...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué desea?  
  
Dijo un chico, de cabello albino y ojos color café mirado de forma seria al pequeño que miraban sus ojos...  
  
YAMI: Nada en especial, solo jugar un rato con ustedes...  
  
¿?: Claro que no...  
  
Dijo un chico mucho mayor al príncipe...  
  
¿?: Sabe lo que nos harían si nos ven jugando con usted...  
  
¿?: Es cierto mi hermano tiene razón, lo mejor irnos... vamonos...  
  
Dijo el pequeño albino, indicando a otro chico que miraba al príncipe, que se marcharan...  
  
¿?: Espera...  
  
Dijo un chico moreno de ojos lavanda, mirando al príncipe de forma despectiva...  
  
¿?: No se por que no nos quieres permitir jugar con el... Horus...  
  
HORUS: Mira yo soy 10 años mayor que ustedes, soy mas sabio y no quiero que Bakura ni ustedes jueguen con el... los lastimaran gravemente si no me obedecen...  
  
¿?: Pero...  
  
HORUS: Es mi ultima palabra... ahora... vamonos... Bakura, Malik, Gizeh, Yahir...  
  
Todos los chicos obedecieron y se marcharon...  
  
YAMI: No por favor no se vayan... chicos...  
  
Ya era tarde, los chicos se había ido, pero antes de irse dos de ellos se quedaron un rato mas escondidos tras los arbustos observando al pequeño príncipe, que seguramente tenia su edad, quizás llagarían hacer amigos pero por el mayor de los chicos esos seria imposible... solo se quedaron observando la tristeza reflejada, en aquellos ojos color violeta, tan llenos de inocencia igual a los de ellos, entonces si el pequeño príncipe era parecido a ellos por que no podía tener el mismo trato que ellos y jugar como los otros niños... no lo entendían... de pronto escucharon una voz llamando al pequeño...  
  
¿?: Príncipe...  
  
Dijo una voz de un hombre en tono de preocupación y agitado por lo cansado que se notaba...  
  
¿?: Príncipe... al fin lo encuentro... por favor no se vuelva a separar, será mejor que regresemos al palacio, dentro de pronto llegara su tío no quiero que se entere que se quedo en este lugar...  
  
YAMI: Si tienes razón... vamonos...  
  
Dijo en tono triste y dirigiéndole la mirada al camino por donde los chicos se marcharon... caminaron unos pasos, cuando de pronto escucharon acercarse a gran velocidad un grupo de caballos, el cuerpo del pequeño comenzó a temblar esperando lo peor... el sonido se escuchaba ya muy cerca cuando en un instante fueron rodeados, por un grupo de caballos reales... bajaron su velocidad al ver al pequeño. De uno de ellos bajo un tipo alto de cabello color café, mirada desafiante y vestido con ropas reales era el hermano del faraón... el pequeño miro a su tío a su cruel tío, al que lo golpeaba, lo insultaba y lo reprendía, todo su cuerpo temblaba y empalideció, solo esperaba lo peor... se había ganado el terror del pequeño pero también en el fondo de su corazón su odio... el personaje real, solo bajo del caballo se dirigió al chico con mirada seria llena de furia...  
  
YAMI: Tío yo... ¡¡Haaa!!-El chico intentaba disculparse, cuando sintió un golpe directo a su cara que lo hizo caer a la arena...  
  
ASUAN: Maldito mocoso, regrese al palacio y me encontré con la gran sorpresa que el señorito, no estaba, ¿el castigo de ayer no fue suficiente para ti cierto?  
  
YAMI: Por favor tío... perdóname... es que yo solo estaba...  
  
ASUAN: Cállate no quiero escucharte...  
  
YAMI: Pero... ¡¡Haaa!!  
  
El pequeño a un estaba recostado en la arena, cuando el tío del chico le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago... dejando al pequeño sin aire...  
  
ASUAN: Que patético faraón serás... no soportas ni unos golpecitos...  
  
Los chicos que observaban, miraban horrorizados los crueles tratos a los que era sometido el pequeño príncipe, querían ir con el para ayudarlo pero un chico mas alto que ellos se los evito...  
  
HORUS: Nosotros no debemos intervenir en peleas reales...  
  
Dijo el chico a ambos mientras seguían observando la escena...  
  
YAMI: Ti-o per-do-na-me  
  
Logro decir con mucho esfuerzo el chico, sosteniéndose el estomago, el dolor en su mejilla no era muy fuerte comparado con el de su estomago era insoportable, sentía que algo se le había roto por dentro, pero tenia que ser fuerte y no mostrar dolor, ya que si lo hacia le iría mucho peor...  
  
ASUAN: Idiota, si tu padre se entera que por mi descuido te ha ocurrido algo me mataría ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Siempre tengo que estar cuidando de ti, niño insolente en lugar de ser el consejero real, ya parezco como tu niñera...  
  
YAMI: Tío... por favor te lo ruego perdóname, ya no volverá a ocurrir...  
  
ASUAN: Más te vale, chiquillo malcriado y tú (Dirigiéndose a Sadat)  
  
SADAT: ¿Si señor?- Dijo el hombre haciendo reverencia...  
  
ASUAN: Eres un invecil, como permitiste que el príncipe se quedara en este lugar...  
  
SADAT: ¿Señor yo...?  
  
ASUAN: Señor nada, mandare a cortar tu cabeza por incompetente...  
  
SADAT: Señor por favor le ruego no lo haga, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar...  
  
ASUAN: Por supuesto que ya no volverá a pasar, tú ya no estarás con vida para ayudarlo...  
  
SADAT: ¿Pero...? ¿Pero...?  
  
YAMI: Tío te lo ruego no lo hagas, el hizo lo que yo le pedí, fue mi culpa si quieres castigar a alguien que sea a mi por favor no lo mates...  
  
ASUAN: Tu cállate, maldito mocoso...  
  
Le dijo el hombre dándole otro golpe en la cara al chico...  
  
ASUAN: No me contradigas, mocoso...  
  
YAMI: Tío, por favor...  
  
El príncipe hacia su mas grande esfuerzo por no llorar y ser castigado mas gravemente, pero eso no importaba no quería que su sirviente fuera asesinado por su culpa...  
  
ASUAN: Esta bien me siento generoso, no te matare...  
  
SADAT: Se lo agradezco señor...  
  
ASUAN: Pero, ya no puedo confiar en ti por lo tanto te quedaras en este sitio y trabajaras para la construcción de las pirámides...  
  
SADAT: Como ordene...  
  
ASUAN: Y en cuento a ti Yami... vamonos al palacio, aya veras lo que se gana por desobedecerme...  
  
Dijo el tío del pequeño tomándolo de la muñeca y sujetándolo fuertemente, lo subió al caballo y se marcharon dejando a Sadat en aquel lugar... ahora ya no se podía saber, que destino le esperaba al chico estando Asuán tan enojado, solo había que rogar a los dioses, por que aquel sujeto dejara de ser cruel con el pequeño que apenas y comprendía aquel injusto trato...mientras el ex-sirviente real, meditaba estaba siendo observado por un grupo de chicos, que también lamentaban la actitud de ese mal hombre con el príncipe, pero también sabían, que no podían hacer nada mas que rogar y pedir a los dioses que el pequeño ya no sufriera pero como se miraban las cosas eso seria imposible...  
  
CONTINUARA.......  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
HOLLY: Hola gente linda estoy muy contenta que este fic les este gustando ye espero que este capitulo también les haya gustado...  
  
YAMI: Holly, linda ¿Cuándo terminara mi sufrimiento?  
  
HOLLY: Lo siento Yami en verdad sabes puedes preguntarle a mi Yami, para que ella te diga cuando...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué invitaste a Yami Holly?  
  
HOLLY: Pues que esperabas, ella es la autora de este fic era de esperarse que la invitara...  
  
YAMI: O Ra...  
  
YHOLLY: Ya calmate Yami no puedo ser tan mala como piensas sarcasmo  
  
YAMI: Si claro... (Preocupado)  
  
HOLLY: Ya calmense, agradezcamos reviews que no tenemos mucho tiempo...  
  
YAMI: Si...o Ra protegeme de su furia...bueno agradecemos los reviews manados por Dark Kotetsu Angel, Anaid, Guerra Lunar, la feliz ganadora Ra te acompaña chica felicidades y muchas gracias también al review mandado por Nethed...  
  
HOLLY: Me alegro que les este gustado el fic muchas gracias por sus reviews y comencemos...  
  
DARK KOTETSU ANGEL:  
  
HOLLY: Hoya DKA-san me alegro que te este gustado la historia...  
  
YAMI: Y gracias por disculpar a Holly, pero es que tenemos un cierto problemita con la ortografía...  
  
HOLLY: Si en verdad lo siento chica, si encuentras algo errorcito por ahí te pido disculpas...  
  
YAMI: Y los magos oscuros como pareja ¿umm? Podría ser, pero ellos ahora son hermanitos...  
  
MAKY: Si es cierto...pero hubiéramos hecho un buen papel como pareja, me consta somos tal para cual...  
  
YUSKE: ¿Maky? (sonrojado)  
  
MAKY: Calmate hermano, no lo dije en serio...  
  
YAMI: Pues quizás pero a mí me gusta el papel que están interpretando...  
  
MAKY: Gracias faraón...  
  
HOLLY: si no hay problema y chica muchas gracias por tus sugerencias y en verdad me costo decidirme entre los nombres de Anaid-san y Guerra Lunar-san pero lo lleve a votación y pues la chica fue la ganadora pero sigue participando y quien sabe a la próxima te lleves tu estrella... y te cuento la pregunta de esta semana, vale por dos estrellas y quien sabe, quizás resultes ganadora y empates con nuestra ganadora  
  
YAMI: Confía en Ra...muchas suerte y ya sabes al final de los reviews, estará la pregunta de esta semana...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por escribir y hasta la próxima...  
  
ANAID:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica nos da mucho gusto que estés otra vez por aquí...  
  
YAMI: Si que alegria que nos sigas leyendo...  
  
HOLLY: Y muchas gracias por enviarme un nombre, pero ya ves fue la suerte y Guerra Lunar-san salio afortunada con la estrella de esta semana, pero sigue participando y te cuento que la pregunta de esta semana valdrá por dos estrellas así que puedes empatar con ella, mucha suerte y espero que nos sigas ayudando...  
  
YAMI: Si te deceo lo mejor y ojala y nos encontremos por aquí otra ves...  
  
HOLLY: Hasta pronto...  
  
GUERRA LUNAR:  
  
HOLLY: Muchas felicidades Guerra Lunar-san en verdad la suerte te sonríe lleve a votación los nombres y el tuyo les gusto mucho a los que participaron, por eso tu ganaste la estrella de esta semana...  
  
YAMI: Esperamos que sigas participando...  
  
HOLLY: Si así ya no tendrás que paliar con Rex-san por la estrella, ya tienes la tuya...  
  
YAMI: Si y hablando de Rex...  
  
HOLLY: Sip... chica quiero disculparme con Rex-san en verdad siento haberlo confundido con Rex Raptor upssi...  
  
YAMI: Si yo también, en realidad que tenga el mismo nombre no significa que sea la misma persona, mis mas sinceras disculpas...  
  
HOLLY: Espero que Rex-san, no se haya enfadado por confundir su nombre y si es así porfis perdón Rex-san...  
  
YAMI: Si discúlpanos... Holly ya ni Rex quiere estar en mi lugar...cuando sufrimiento para este pobre faraón...  
  
YHOLLY: Hey cállate Yami que ya sabes que te lo tienes bien merecido...  
  
YAMI: Ya no te alteres Yami Holly o vaya que enojada...  
  
HOLLY: Oye Yami mi Yami te pone en tu lugar rápido...  
  
YAMI: Si, si y le tengo tanto terror que mejor me callo...  
  
HOLLY: Bien dicho, y pues Yami GL-san tiene razón...a veces eres un Angel y luego te conviertes en el mas traicionero demonio que existe...  
  
YAMI: Ya, calmate no me digas esas cosas tan feas... (En tono triste)  
  
HOLLY: ¿Qué si es cierto? Y bien que sabes no te hagas el inocente....  
  
YAMI: Si por eso no opino nada...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por escribir GL-san y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra ves y recuerda la pregunta de esta semana vale dos estrellas...  
  
YAMI: Sip gran oportunidad, suerte y hasta la próxima...  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: Amiga que bueno encontrarte por aquí otra ves...  
  
YAMI: Si ojala y te siga gustando mi dolor y sufrimiento...  
  
YHOLLY: No al contrario tu bien merecido fic...  
  
YAMI: Sip lo se...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por escribirme chica...y espero que te haya muy bien es tus vacaciones...  
  
YAMI: Por su puedo además debe de haberse divertido muchísimo...  
  
HOLLY: Si eso espero...y como me pediste que saca a Baku del reino de las sombras en tu review pues lo hice ya te lo había dicho pero el roba almas quiere darte las gracias nuevamente...  
  
BAKURA: Si una admirada que me ama y se preocupa por mi muchas agracias...  
  
YAMI: O por favor Ladroncito que no te da vergüenza ella lo hizo por que le das lastima...  
  
BAKURA: Tu estas celoso por que ella desea para ti mas sufrimiento y para mi la libertada cierra la boca quieres...  
  
YAMI: ¿A si pues...?  
  
HOLLY: Ya calmense los dos o los haré sufrir mucho a ambos...  
  
AMBOS: Lo sentimos...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Umm? Ya calmense...muchas gracias por escribir y hasta pronto...  
  
YAMI: Que bien la pregunta de esta semana...  
  
BAKURA: Hey Holly puedo decir la pregunta de esta semana...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué? Eso me corresponde a mí...  
  
BAKURA: Cállate que yo soy el invitado...  
  
YAMI: ¡¡Oblivion!!  
  
HOLLY: O Yami ya vas tu de ofuscado...  
  
YAMI: Lo siento pero el ladroncito me la debía...  
  
Bakura quedo paralizado gracias a los poderes de Yami...  
  
HOLLY: Pero luego lo regresas a la normalidad ¿Si?  
  
YAMI: Claro linda pues aquí esta la pregunta ¿Qué destino quieren para Asuán?  
  
HOLLY: Les explicare que destino quieres para el tío de Yami, una muerte dolorosa, sufrimiento absoluto, en fin cual quien idea será bien recibida y la mejor será el destino del malvado de Asuán un sus manos esta decidir que tan cruel o benevolente sea...  
  
YAMI: Si y les recordamos que la pregunta vale por dos estrellas...  
  
HOLLY: Sip anunciare al ganador en el siguiente champer, pero les aviso que ese destino no se revela, solo el ganador ya que el tío de Yami seguirá con sus abusos un tiempo mas...espero que el pequeño príncipe soporte tal crueldad...  
  
YAMI: Si yo soy muy fuerte...  
  
HOLLY: Eso espero, bueno gente linda me despido y porfis sigan participando y no se den por vencidos...  
  
YAMI: Confíen en Ra...  
  
HOLLY: Si hasta al próxima...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	4. Capitulo 4: Un Nuevo Comienzo

HOLLY: Gente linda....snif... no saben cuanto lo he extrañado....pero bueno espero que disfruten este champer, y que me disculpen por el retraso pero como ya comenzaron las clases y yo regrese a la universidad, ella me consume mucho tiempo, y pues estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por avanzar pero disculpen por los retrasos ya que solo me quedan libres las noches y algunos fines de semana pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo champer y espero que les guste....pero antes de ir al champer diré el nombre de la ganadora de 2 estrellas...vaya si que ha sido una elección, difícil y minuciosa, pero bueno me alegra entregar las dos primeras estrellas a **Yami-mel-san**...me alegro nuestra nueva lectora y nuestra nueva rival de Guerra Lunar-san y su amigo Rex-san. Bueno gente me despido y muchas felicidades a la chica y les cuento que ahora será una pregunta abierta así que varios podrán ganar una estrella bueno al final les explicare me despido...CYA

"**LOST IN LOVE"**

**CAPITULO 4: "UN NUEVO COMIENZO"**

En las solitarias arenas del Nilo estaba un hombre mirando preocupado, mientras los caballos reales se alejaban llevándose con ellos al pequeño príncipe, el sujeto solo suspiro y emprendió su camino intentando regresar donde se encontraban su esposa y su joven hijo...cuando de pronto vio que uno de los arbusto que estaba muy cerca de el, se estaban moviendo y que de el salían unos ligeros sonidos...se acerco a el, y al ver al sujeto acercarse los chicos se dieron cuenta que habían sido descubiertos, así que ambos niños se levantaron de su escondite y encararon al hombre...

SADAT: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Dijo en tono severo mirando seriamente a los chicos, los cuales también lo miraban con su mirada seria, no los había intimidado ni su voz ni la mirada que los chicos observaban...

¿?: Señor...

Dijo un pequeño albino, con tono serio no se notaba asustado, y eso hizo comprender a Sadat que no le tenía miedo...y decidió suavizar un poco su mirada y atender lo que los chicos querían preguntarle...

¿?: ¿Por que ese hombre malo, trata tan cruelmente al príncipe...?

Dijo el pequeño albino mientras señalaba el lugar por donde Yami y su tío se habían marchado...Sadat abrió sus ojos en impresión no sabia como respondería a esa pregunta...

¿?: ¿El príncipe hizo algo malo?

Pregunto un chico de ojos labanda, mirando a Sadat al no recibir respuesta ante la pregunta que hizo su amigo...

SADAT: Pequeños si se los explicara no entenderían...

Les dijo el hombre agachándose hasta estar a la altura de los chicos...

¿?: Pues quizás ellos no...pero yo si...

Dijo un chico atrás de Sadat, el hombre volteo hasta encontrarse con un chico joven quizás de unos 15 años de cabellera albina y ojos color verde mirando de forma seria al hombre...

SADAT: Veo que eres hermano del pequeño, se parecen mucho...-dijo el hombre queriendo romper un poco la tensión del momento...

HORUS: Bakura y Marik, vallan a jugar con los demás chicos, mientras el señor y yo hablamos por un momento...

BAKURA: Pero hermano yo quería...

HORUS: Tú no querías nada, obedece lo que digo y vete con Marik...

MARIK: Oye tu no eres nada mío, no puedes darme ordenes...

HORUS: ¿Así?- le dijo el chico mirando con rabia al pequeño moreno...- pues si no me obedeces luego te daré una tunda que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida...-le dijo el chico mirando seriamente a Marik...

MARIK: Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a gritarme...

HORUS: ¡¡MUÉVETE!!- le dijo el chico entono serio haciendo que el chico tuviera miedo...

MARIK: Ya voy...-le dijo mientras salía corriendo con Bakura lejos del lugar...

A Sadat se le hizo muy curioso la forma de actuar del chico y quería interrogar sus métodos...

SADAT: Veo que logras dominarlo muy rápido...

HORUS: Eso se logra con la práctica, de tratar con chiquillos malcriados como ellos...pero no venimos hablar ni de mi hermano ni de su amigo...

SADAT: Si quieres saber por que el tío del chico lo trata tan mal ¿Cierto?...

HORUS: Se que no es asunto mío y que al saber secretos del palacio, podría hacerme perder la cabeza...pero...a un así no me parece justo que el tío del chico trate tan mal al futuro faraón...

Le dijo el chico no dejando su mirada seria, pero con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz...

SADAT: Si lo se, lo que sucede es que esa es su educación como futuro faraón...

HORUS: ¿Ser faraón significa ser azotado por sujetos mas fuertes?

SADAT: Se que se escucha ilógico, pero esas son las normas de Ra, el tío del chico es su consejo esta a cargo de su educación...

HORUS: ¿Usted no cree que ese tipo es muy rudo con el? Se que a los chicos desobedientes, hay que tratarlos con mano dura, pero ni aun con mi hermano y sus amigos que están a mi cargo, seria tan cruel con ellos, y según me di cuenta el príncipe no violo una regla tan severa, solo se quedo un tiempo mas de lo que se le había autorizado...pero aun así no me parece suficiente razón para tratarlo tan cruelmente...

SADAT: Si lo se...mira yo no estoy muy enterado de la educación, del futuro faraón...solo se lo necesario, no estoy enterado por que el tío del chico están cruel con el...

HORUS; Ya veo... solo quedara rogar a los dioses por que ese sujeto no sea tan salvaje con el chico...

SADAT: Lo dudo conociendo al príncipe Asuán eso será imposible...

En las afueras del palacio, se hizo resonar el sonido de los caballos llegando a palacio, todos dentro del lugar estaban muy preocupados, ya que sabían que el tío del chico estaba furioso, por no encontrarlo en el palacio cuando regreso de su viaje... el que estaba seguro que algo terrible, le iba a pasar al príncipe quizás mas terrible que la ultima noche, la preocupación que Nasser sentía era si el chico resistiría ser castigado tan cruel como Asuán acostumbraba y si soportaría aquel trato, ya que el pequeño aun estaba convaleciente de su fiebre y mas ahora que iba hacer castigado seguramente empeoraría su estado...

Los caballos pararon frente al palacio, y aunque no lo dijeran los soldados que los acompañaban también están preocupados, por el destino del chico ya que con su tío tan furioso no se sabía que seria capaz el hombre en el frágil cuerpo que estaba por maltratar...

ASUAN: Bien...ustedes entren al palacio...

Dijo el hombre, dándole las riendas de su caballo a uno de sus escoltas, los hombres obedecieron no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la mirada llena de terror que Yami tenía en su rostro, no sabia cual seria su destino al encontrarse solo con su tío...

ASUAN: Bien ahora te enseñare que nadie puede desobedecer mis ordenes...

Yami, no respondió solo sintió como su tío lo jalaba fuertemente de su brazo para llevarlo a una de las cuevas de la parte baja del palacio, sitio ideal para que ni el mas fuerte sonido fuera escuchado...sin imaginar que dentro de aquel húmedo, oscuro y frió lugar estaban otras criaturas que podrían auxiliar al príncipe cuando toda la rabia que el hombre sentía fuera vaciada, por desgracia en el cuerpo de un inocente...

ASUAN: Bien llegamos a tu futura tumba...-dijo el hombre enseñando sus dientes amarillentos en una malvada sonrisa...

Yami solo podía esperar lo peor, cuando su tío ponía esa sonrisa en su rostro estaba seguro que lo peor estaba por venir...

El sujeto soltó a Yami fuertemente haciendo que el chico, por el impulso chocara con una de las paredes lastimándose fuertemente la espalda, pero sabia que ese golpe no iba ser nada comparado con lo que el hombre planeaba hacer...

ASUAN: Esto te enseñara que nadie...oyelo bien...¡¡NADIE...me desobedece...!!

Dijo el hombre enfurecido haciendo que sus gritos se hicieron resonar por la cueva, el chico solo seguía observando con terror a su tío, sin decir palabra por el miedo las palabras no salían de su boca y sabia que si se atrevía a decir alguna cosa le podría ir peor así que simplemente callo y espero lo peor...

Y así fue, el sujeto vio el miedo reflejado en el ojos violeta de Yami, que podían ser vistos por los rayos de Ra que se asomaban por alguna grieta de aquel lugar dejando ver a Asuán el terror que el chico estaba sintiendo...el sujeto podía disfrutar ver aquella mirada, sintiendo en su interior a un mas odio ante el, ya que esa mirada solo era muestra de debilidad...

ASUAN: Y deja de verme de esa forma tan cobarde..."Plap"...-se escucho un fuerte sonido resonar por la silenciosa cueva...Asuán le había dejado caer en el rostro del chico una fuerte cachetada haciendo que por el golpe el chico dejara salir de su boca un ligero hilo de sangre...- Maldito malcriado...ahora veras después de esto jamás volverá hacer tu voluntad...

Las palabras de Asuán hicieron estremecer todo el cuerpo de Yami, sintió un miedo terrible, jamás le había hablado con tanto odio y resentimiento, sabia que si salía vivo de esa que era lo mas seguro jamás tenia la suerte de irse a reunir con los dioses, se acordaría de ese día por toda la eternidad...

Mientras que la mente del pequeño era invadida por muchos pensamientos, el sujeto estaba por cumplir sus amenazas...del cincho de su túnica saco un látigo...instrumento que era utilizado para castigar al hombre más traidor de todo Egipto...y ahora el débil cuerpo de Yami estaba apunto de sentir su furia...

Yami al ver el látigo simplemente cerró los ojos y espero el primer golpe sabiendo que iba a ser terrible cuando chocara con su piel...

ASUAN: ¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO...!!

Grito Asuán, levantando su mano y con gran fuerza le dejo caer en las piernas del chico el primer golpe...

YAMI: ¡¡Haaaa!!!

El pequeño jamás sintió, un dolor tan grande cuando el látigo hizo contacto con su piel desnuda, sabiendo que aquel golpe solo era el comienzo de su tortura...

ASUAN: Maldito...

Otro golpe fue lanzado fuertemente hacia la piel del chico...

YAMI: ¡¡HAAAA!!!

Estaba vez el grito fue mas desgarrador que el primero, le había dolido a un mas que la primera vez que el látigo hizo contacto con su piel...esta vez el golpe fue recibido por sus brazos, de los cueles la blanca piel que los recibió, cuando se alejo el látigo dejo una marca enrojecida y dejando salir un poco de sangre de ese sitio, por la fuerza del impacto...

ASUAN: Ahora sabrás que se gana los mocosos desobedientes como tú...toma...- Le dijo caer otro golpe directo a un costado de su cuerpo...

YAMI: ¡¡HAAAAAA!!... ¡¡POR PIEDAD TIO!! ¡¡YA NO MAS!!....snif...

Suplicaba el chico mientras estaba en el suelo intentando refugiar su cuerpo de los abusos de Asuán...

ASUAN: Ahora pides piedad, por favor...cobarde...¡¡TOMA!!

YAMI: ¡¡¡HAAAAA!!!

Ahora el grito fue tan fuerte que aunque la cueva quedaba un poco alejada del palacio pudo llegar hasta los oídos de los que estaban dentro del lugar...

NASSER: O por Ra...que lo dioses protejan al príncipe...

Rogaba el consejero, poniendo sus manos en oración, y pidiendo a sus deidades que la tortura para Yami terminara sin imaginarse que ese apenas y empezaba...

ASUAN: ¡¡TOMA!! ¡¡TOMA!! ¡¡TOMA!!

Seguía diciendo Asuán mientras que los latigazos seguían cayendo en el cuerpo del príncipe, los golpes y el impulso eran tan fuertes que habían rasgado su vestimenta blanca de tela de seda, que el chico traía ahora se había tenido de rojo por las incontables heridas que el frágil cuerpo estaba recibiendo...ya no se escuchaban gritos de parte del chico ya solo apagados y débiles murmullos...pero tiempo después ya no se escucho sonido alguno...hacia ya unos minutos que la convalecencia de su estado y las crueldades e los golpes de Asuán, lo había hacho desmayarse pero a un así su tío seguía con su maldad y el látigo en su mano seguía cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Yami...

ASUAN: Maldito, mocoso cobarde...ahora sabrás que jamás, nadie desobedece a Asuán...

Los latigazos ahora estaban siendo acompañado por patadas en el estomago de Yami, y otras parte de cuerpo, a pesar de su inocencia eso no hacia al sujeto sentir compasión, es mas al ver el desmayo de su sobrino sintió a un mas rabia y furia...y los golpes no cesaban pero eran recibidos por un cuerpo que parecía sin vida, y simplemente se movían ante la fuerza de aquellos azotes y golpes...pero a un así las crueldades no cesaban...y tampoco los insultos, al contrario parecían incrementarse...

Minutos después, Asuán había vaciado toda su furia en el frágil cuerpo de su sobrino, el hombre estaba cansado por todo el esfuerzo que aquello le había producido y solo mirada el estado de Yami...el chico estaba recostado de lado, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su vestimenta estaba rota, por todo su cuerpo se notaban heridas ya que su traje se había teñido de rojo al igual que varios hilos de sangre salían por su boca, hasta tocar el húmedo suelo donde se encontraba, el chico se miraba muy mal necesitaba ser atendido, rápidamente...

Asuán empujo con su pie el cuerpo que estaba en el piso y noto al hacerlo que en verdad Yami estaba muy mal, la mano que estaba reposando sobre su estomago cayo al piso al ser empujada por el pie de Asuán y el sujeto noto que de ella caían interminables gotas que se resbalan desde su brazo, hasta tocar el piso, ya que en su brazo habían muchas heridas profundas... también de las piernas del chico caían las mismas gotas llegando hasta el piso...y de su cabeza bajaban varias hilos de la misma sustancia roja, que bajaba desde su cabello hasta resbalarse por sus mejillas y caer en su cuerpo... en realidad de todo el cuerpo salía sangre ya que el lugar donde el joven príncipe se encontraba estaba comenzado a notarse un pequeño charco color rojo...pero a un si y viendo todo el estado del chico para Asuán no le conmovió en lo mas mínimo y simplemente le dio otra patada al cuerpo del chico con tal fuerza que el débil cuerpo choco con uno de los muros de la cueva, y cayo otra vez en el piso...

ASUAN: Maldito muchacho cobarde y débil...-el sujeto escupió en señala de desagrado y se alejo del lugar, guardado nuevamente su látigo...

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente las criaturas místicas que se encontraban en el lugar salieron de entre las sombras, dejando verla figura de dos chicos...uno de ellos de llevaba un peculiar traje color morado, y su cabello era color azul y la otra figura parecía ser una chica ya que traía una vestimenta color azul con rosado y una falda muy corta, ambos miraron al príncipe que estaba recostado boca arriba y su débil cuerpo teñido de rojo...la chica derramo lagrimas al ver al príncipe en ese estado y corrió en su auxilio...luego otra figura apareció entre las sombras la cual había observado todo...se acerco hasta donde estaban los chicos...solo los miro y miro a la chica que había tomado entre sus brazos al príncipe...la criatura no dijo nada solo miro la mirada suplicante del chico y la chica y asintió...se coloco cerca de ella, y le dedico una sonrisa...

¿?: Colóquenlo en mi espalda...

¿?: Pensamos llevarlo donde esta...ella solo con su poder podrá salvarlo....

¿?: Lo se vamos dense prisa...suban rápido... yo los conduciré hasta donde esta ella...

¿?: Gracias Fortress... -dijo a la chica con una gran sonrisa...

¿?: Ella es nuestra última esperanza...

FORTRESS: Si, solo ella puede ayudar al príncipe...

¿?: ¿No te molesta violar las leyes de Ra?-pregunto la chica con miedo de recibir una afirmación...

FORTRESS: No...yo soy el gran dragón alado y guardián de la fortaleza, debo cuidar el palacio del amo Yami...pero también...debo ayudarlo a el...sin importar lo que pase...Maky...

MAKY: Gracias...-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se subía a la espalda de su amigo, cargando a Yami en brazos ya que en verdad el chico se miraba muy mal, aparte también se notaba que mas de un hueso de su cuerpo estaba roto...

¿?: Bien andado iremos donde esta ella...

FORTRESS: Bien...-el dragón emprendió vuelo adentrándose mas en la cueva, ya que el lugar era alto le permitía volar...además tenían que llegar lo antes posible donde pudieran ayudar al chico...

Mientras todo aquello sucedía en la ciudad de Egipto en una de sus provincias la situación era diferente...

En el pequeño pueblo de Alejandría, estaba un grupo de personas reunidas, vestidas con vestimentas negras, alrededor de una pequeña canoa adornada con muchas flores y totalmente cubierta por una suave tela que no dejaba ver su contenido pero por el comentario de la gente se podía saber que era lo que estaban por dejar en el rió...

¿?: Pobre mujer...era tan joven...

Dijo una mujer mayor con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras limpiaba esas tibias gotas con su chal que traía en su cabeza...

¿?: La enfermedad le arrebato la vida...snif...

Dijo otra mientras miraba la pequeña canoa que estaba por ser dejada en el rió...

¿?: El que mas me preocupa es su pobre niño...

Dijo una mujer mientras miraba a sus otras amigas...

¿?: El es tan joven...es un bebe todavía...

¿?: Ya tiene 3 años Mirtala...

Corrigió otra mujer, a un con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero con una expresión de asombro y preocupación al igual que sus otras amigas...

MIRTALA: Si lo se...pero a un así solo parece un bebe...

Mientras que las mujeres hablaban, la figura e un niño se vio aparecer entre la multitud de gente que estaba reunida...todo le abrieron paso a la pequeña criaturita que por su estatura no era fácilmente visible...

¿?: Pobre pequeño...

Dijeron las mujeres al ver el pequeño hijo de la fallecida queriendo acercarse para despedir a su madre...era un niño muy lindo, con grandes ojo color violeta muy expresivos y bellos reflejando siempre en ellos la mas pura ternura e inocencia...pero también la sombría tristeza de perder a un ser querido...el cabello del pequeño era peculiar ningún otro ciudadano tenia ese tono ya que su color eran de tres clases diferente...un color dorado...como los granos de trigo extendidos al sol...un color rojo...como los atardeceres de otoño de Ra...y un color negro como la noche llena de estrellas que se reflejaba en los cielos de Egipto... era un niño muy lindo, amable con todos, servicial ante todo...y puro de pensamiento y acción...pero ahora al llegar por fin donde descansaba el cuerpo de su madre...las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y cayeron por sus mejillas hasta chocar con la canoa hecha de madera...la tristeza en su corazón era tanta que lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento era algo de compasión y cariño...

Un hombre mayor se acerco a el...su cabello era de color negro...su piel era morena por los trabajos duros de Egipto...coloco su mano sobre el pequeño hombro del chico...el chico lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y se abraso fuertemente al hombre...el solo acaricio los cabellos del chico queriendo consolar y que se calmara, pero también el se sentía triste por la muerte de la mujer...pero tenia que ser fuerte para darla ánimos al pequeño...

¿?: Padre...padre...snif...snif...

Decía el chico mientras abrazaba más fuerte al hombre...

¿?: Ya, ya...Yugi...a tu madre no le hubiera gustado verte así...

Le dijo el hombre de forma compresiva mientras abrasaba sutilmente al chico...

YUGI: Mi mami...me dejo, para irse con Ra...snif...

¿?: La vida es corta, Yugi por eso cada día debemos vivirlo como si fuera el último...disfrutando cada momento de nuestra existencia...

YUGI: Padre...mi mami...ella ya no me abrasara nunca mas...nunca escuchare su voz y nunca me dará un beso...snif...

¿?: Si pero debes de recordar siempre...siempre...cuando ella estaba a tu lado...como te daba sus besos... te cuidaba cuando enfermabas y como te consolaba cuando te sentías solo...

YUGI: Pero ya no mas...ya no mas ella esta con los dioses y no conmigo...padre por favor quiero irme de aquí...

¿?: Lo se hijo...yo también quiero irme...

Dijo el hombre mientras carba a su hijo y observaba como la pequeña canoa hecha de paja y madera, era arrastrada por el rió y llevada lejos, hasta que su cuerpo y su alma fuera llevada con Ra...

¿?: Y así será Yugi

YUGI: ¿Adonde irse padre?...-pregunto el niño mitras se alejaba del abraso de su padre y miraba como la canoa que trasportaba el cuerpo de su madre se alejaba...

¿?: Iremos al Cairo...

YUGI: ¿Al Cairo?... ¿Para que iremos a ese lugar?-pregunto el niño de forma inocente mitras apartaba la vista del rió y miraba a su padre...

¿?: Tu madre me pedio antes de irse a reunir con Ra, darte una vida mejor...se que en la ciudad haz mas posibilidades de salir adelante...además ahí esta el palacio del faraón, donde puede ser posible que encuentre e trabajo con la ayuda de Ra...

YUGI: Ojala y así sea padre...

¿?: Partiremos dentro de 3 semanas...

YUGI: Mi mami nos cuidara y nos guiara a un mejor futuro...

Dijo el chico abrasando a su padre, limpiando un poco las lagrimas en sus rostro, no olvidando su tristeza...a pesar que la noticia que su padre le había dado de irse a otro lugar para no sufrir mas por la perdida de su ser mas querido, presentía que algo grandioso le pasaría en aquel lugar...tanto a el como a su padre...

Mientras que aquellos incidentes pasaban en Alejandría regresando al palacio del faraón y en un futuro de Yami...el dragón color azul había a un estaba volando lo mas veloz que podía hasta que fue bajando poco a poco su marcha y llego a un pequeña dentro de la cámara... la cueva había quedado muy atrás y ahora estaban en la cámara donde era su resguardo...

FORTRESS: ¿Estas ahí...?-pregunto mientras que asomaba su cabeza para ver al interior de la celda...por la oscuridad del lugar no dejaba ver su contenido...

¿?: Déjamelo a mí...

MAKY: Vamos hermano tu puedes...

Animaba la chica, a su hermano mitras el se sonrojaba y extendía su mano...al hacerlo un báculo color verde apareció ante el, el chico lo tomo y concentro su energía y de la esfera color verde que el báculo tenia en un extremo comenzó a brillar y a despedir una luz...era una luz color verde pero a un así disipaba aquella oscuridad...acerco el báculo a la celda y observo el cuerpo de una mujer robusta acostada en una de las muchas mantas que habían en el lugar...

YUSKE: Dian, Dian...

Llamaba el chico n tono suave, para no perturbar demasiado a la mujer...pero a un así no despertaba decidió ser un poco mas sutil...

YUSKE: ¡¡DIAN KETO!! ¡¡DESPIERTA!!

Dijo a todo pulmón el mago, mientras su voz se hizo resonar por toda la cueva, mas de algún otro que estaba en el país de los sueños despertó al igual que la mujer lo hizo, se levanto de la cama y miraba confundía a Yuske y al resto...con una ligera mueca de enfado en su rostro...

MAKY: Dian por favor ayúdanos...

La mujer volteo a ver a la chica, apartando por un momento la mirada del chico y el dragón y observo el rostro de la chica que tenia empapado de lagrimas luego miro lo que en las manos de la chica sostenía con tanto recelo...un pequeño cuerpo tenido de rojo...la mujer abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión ya que había reconocido rápidamente al príncipe Yami y su futuro amo...

DIAN: O por Ra...

Dijo la mujer mientras habría la celda y examinaba al chico, en verdad estaba muy mal, todo su cuerpo se notaba lastimado, tenia heridas muchas heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo, también algunas costillas rotas...entre todas las heridas que el chico tenia la que mas le preocupaba era la de su cabeza...

MAKY: ¿Puedes ayudarnos Dian-san?-pregunto la chica mirando con mucho respeto a la mujer sin olvidar su preocupación por el chico...

DIAN: Haré todo lo que pueda por salvarlo Maky...es nuestro futuro amo estamos en la obligación de cuidarlo...pero...-dijo al mujer con tristeza mientras le quitaba un mechón rubio que se había pegado a la cara del chico tiñéndose en la punta del mecho de color rojo de la abundante sangre que salía de su cabeza...

Mientras que todo aquello pasaba, muy lejos del palacio en el pueblo de Alejandría la situación parecía un poco diferente...un tierno chico estaba sentado en la orilla del Nilo observando el horizonte lugar el cual ahora era el se convirtió en lecho de descanso de su madre...ahora sabia que estaría en el Nilo cuidando de el y el cielo rogando a los dioses por su seguridad y su salud...solo esperaba que el nuevo futuro que su padre quería forjar para el, estuviera lleno de esperanza y felicidad y que su padre también cumpliera con lo que soñaba...cerro sus ojos en suplica...y de pronto al hacer esa acción sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón...era algo terrible se sostuvo el pequeño donde estaba el dolor, sabia que no era normal, pero era un dolor diferente podía saberlo y sentirlo, era como si fuera un presentimiento o alguien muy cercano a el, estuviera sufriendo pensó en su padre pero no era el ya que su padre estaba un poco lejos de el hablando con un amigo...pero el dolor persistía entonces solo se encomendó a los dioses y se desmayo....su padre que estaba un poco lejos al ver a su hijo caer al piso se preocupado y corrió en su exilio...

En el palacio, Asuán había llagado hace varias horas y estaba dándose un banquete, ya que su hermano el faraón no estaba el se quedaba a cargo y por ello se aprovechaba y se daba la gran vida...a pesar del acto vil y cobarde que había hecho en el cuerpo de un inocente...el segundo consejero en jefe Nasser lo vio y se acerco a el, preocupado ya que Yami no estaba por ningún lado en el palacio...

NASSER: ¿Dónde esta el príncipe?

Asuán ignoro por completo al consejero y simplemente seguía disfrutando del vino que tenia en su copa de oro una de las cuales solía utilizar el gran faraón de Egipto...

NASSER: ¿Asuán?...responde...

Asuán miro indiferente al consejero, y con una mueca de enfado por ser interrumpido mientras disfrutaba de su comida...

ASUAN: ¿Por que vienes a fastidiar?

NASSER: ¿Dónde esta Yami? Responde...

Nasser estaba muy preocupado, pero también estaba enojado por la indiferencia de Asuán...

ASUAN: ¿Yami? ¿Yami...? ¿Te refieres al patético mocoso que desobedeció mis órdenes?

Cerca de la puerta del lugar estaba Mahado, escuchando al conversación y estaba horrorizado por la forma tan cruel en que se expreso el tío del príncipe y el joven pensaba que acaso este sujeto no tiene corazón....no estaba lejos de la verdad...

NASSER: ¿Qué paso con el príncipe?

ASUAN: Nada simplemente, le enseñe lo que se haga por desobedecer mis órdenes...

NASSER: ¿Qué le hiciste responde?

El consejero perdió la paciencia y tomo del cuello de su camisa al tío de Yami, el cual tenía una expresión llena de alegria por la reacción de Nasser...

ASUAN: Creo que necesitas controlarle...suéltame...-se suelta del agarre...-igualado, te podría mandar a cortar la cabeza por tocar al faraón....

NASSER: Por favor Asuán, eres el faraón interinó pero jamás serás el faraón permanente...

ASUAN: Cierra la boca lo que dice el faraón es ley...además el maldito que será faraón es un mocoso inútil, débil y bueno para nada, que no obedece ordenes, ni respeta a la autoridad... ¿Qué clase de faraón será, si ni el mismo obedece a sus superiores? ¿Cómo hará para que los demás lo obedezcan a el? ¿Haber dime?

NASSER: El príncipe Yami, será un excelente faraón, a un quizás mejor que su padre...pero... no cambies el tema...por todos lo dioses Asuán que le hiciste a Yami...

ASUAN: Ya te dije que nada que no se merecía...

NASSER: ¿Dime donde esta?

ASUAN: En un lugar donde aprenda a respetar... -Dijo el hombre con una malvada sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la cueva, una mujer de corta cabellera color verde, que traía un vestido color azul, con un delantal color rosado y encajes color blanco, sostenía una esfera color amarillo, que destellaba he inundaba con su resplandor, aquella oscura cueva, todos los presentes miraron la esfera no se impresionaron por observarla en realidad esa era la forma en que la mujer curaría al príncipe, quizás no del todo pero si en parte, por lo menos para que resistiera para ser trasladado a un lugar que lo curaran mejor...

DIAN: Bien, esta esfera de energía ayudara al amo Yami...-la mujer cambio su semblante rápidamente y puso una mirada preocupada y triste

YUSKE: ¿Qué sucede Dian?

DIAN: Esta esfera le ayudara a resistir un tiempo pero no aseguro que sobreviva...

MAKY: ¿O por Ra?- la chica se llevo una mano a tapar su boca en preocupación, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus ojos, hasta chocar con el pálido rostro y cubierto de un liquido color rojo de su futuro amo...

FORTRESS: Es difícil la situación, lo se muy bien pero tengan fe, los dioses no pueden desamparar a uno de sus hijos...

YUSKE: Tienes razón...- el chico también estaba derramando lagrimas, se limpio las gotas tibias de su rostro y miro a Yami...haciendo una pequeña oración mientras Dian le colocaba la bola de energía...

En un instante toda la habitación se elimino con su resplandor, era como si aquellas suplicas fueran escuchadas y la energía se incrementara, todo para que el pequeño resistiera lo suficiente para ser atendido adecuadamente...de pronto escucharon los pasos de dos personas, no le tomaran importancia lo único que importaba era ayudar al príncipe, Yuske, Maky y Fortress corrieron a su encuentro...

¿?: O Por Ra...

Exclamo una voz joven, al ver el resplandor que salía de la cueva acercarse a ellos, y al ver mas cerca el destello, pudieron ver a la persona que lo producía era el príncipe Yami...a pesar que Dian le había dado la energía unos minutos atrás, que según era costumbre no duraba mucho el resplandor, en esta ocasión era diferente el resplandor prevalecía en su cuerpo y desprendía una sensación de calidez, ternura y también un terrible sufrimiento, quizás no físico mas bien...espiritual...

Muy alejado del palacio del faraón de Egipto en una pequeña cabaña del pintoresco pueblo de Alejandría, se encontraba reposando en un cama hecha de paja, un pequeño cuerpo de un chico mientras un hombre estaba a su lado, se sostenía su cabeza, luego unas lagrimas se vieron aparecer por sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras observaba como el curandero del pueblo y su ayudante revisaban a su hijo...el lo sabia el chico estaba mal y no recitaba experiencia para saberlo bastaba con morirla, su semblante no era nada alentador...sus mejillas se habían teñido de un tenue tono rosado, y el resto de su piel estaba muy pálida, sus frente emanaba sudor, y en sus tierno rostro una mueca una terrible mueca de dolor y sufrimiento...

Luego que los expertos lo revisaran, no encontraron nada malo en el, estaba sano, no estaba enfermo ni tan siquiera tenia fiebre, no se explicaba por que sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su piel emanaba sudor si el no tenia temperatura...

¿?: ¿Están seguros?

Pregunto, preocupado el padre de Yugi mitras tomaba de forma delicada la pequeña mano de su hijo, y luego lo miro en verdad se miraba muy mal ¿Cómo era posible que dijeran que no estaba enfermo cuando su apariencia decía lo contrario?

¿?: Mira Solomon se que es difícil de creer pero el chico esta muy bien, probablemente este cansado por lo difícil que ha sido este día y este sufriendo por la muerte de su madre...

SOLOMON: Lo se la muerte de Naira fue muy difícil para el...

¿?: Lo mejor será que descanse te preparemos unos brebajes para Zeus e los des y pueda dormir bien...

SOLOMON: Si gracias...

Dijo el hombre dándole la mano al curandero y su ayudante, mientras dirigía a la puerta a sus dos visitantes dentro de la mente de Yugi la situación parecía confusa y extraña...

¿?: Por favor ayúdame...

YUGI: ¿Quién eres?

Decía el pequeño al solo escuchar una voz suplicante, llena de sufrimiento y desesperación...

¿?: Solo tú puedes....solo en ti confió...

YUGI: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: En tus manos esta salvarlo...

Dijo otra mística voz, tenue pero perfectamente entendible para el pequeño el quedo impresionado al escuchar el llamado, pero asintió...

YUGI: Yo lo ayudare...

Esas palabras salieron de los labios de Yugi, palabras que fueron dichas con mucha decisión y determinación...

El tiempo paso, tiempo que para Asuán fue una eternidad con la ayuda de los otros médicos del palacio y su sobrino, pudieron curar a Yami. Cosieron sus heridas, vendaron sus cortadas, colocaron de nuevo en sus lugar sus huesos rotos ya habían terminado con sus labores Nasser preparo una bebida especial para Yami para que descansara, mientras que el pequeño príncipe soñaba y por este medio le daban un mensaje...

¿?: Yo te ayudare...

Escucho la voz mas dulce y tierna que jamás aya escuchado y se preguntaba de quien se trababa jamás había escuchado tal voz, ¿Y por que lo ayudaría? ¿Seria acaso que haya escuchado sus suplicas?

¿?: Los dioses hemos decido que sea tu apoyo incondicional...

YAMI: ¿Quién es?

Pregunto Yami, confundido al darse cuenta que los dioses se estaban comunicando con el, era extraño los dioses jamás se comunicaban con sus hijos antes que llegaran al trono del faraón...

¿?: Tu futuro es incierto, pero si confías en ti, en la ayudara que te dará y te daremos los dioses nada será imposible para ti...

Las palabras que aquella mística voz decía eran confusas para el pequeño pero tenia el presentimiento que debía confiar que esa tierna voz que escucho antes y ellos lo ayudarían a salir de su desgracia...

YAMI: Gracias...

¿?: Solo ten fe...y no flaquees ante nada...

Se cumplió un mes desde la muerte de la madre del pequeño Yugi, el su padre estaban listos para salir en busca de un lugar mejor donde pudieran superar sus dolores y sus tristezas...

SOLOMON: Calma Yugi, tendremos una mejor vida en el Cairo...

Dijo el hombre con una calida sonrisa mientras jalaba las riendas del burro que trasportaba sus pocas pertenecías y el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo...

YUGI: Lo se padre, este será un nuevo comienzo para ambos...

Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa, haciéndole saber a su padre que estaba emocionado por lo que sus ojos verían...

Mientras tanto en el palacio del faraón...

YAMI: Este un amanecer muy especial presiento que los dioses traerán este día solo alegrías...-dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba el hermoso amanecer que Ra le regalaba a su pueblo...

NASSER: Príncipe Yami, muy buenos días...-saludo el consejero muy animado al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño...

YAMI: Ojala que los dioses compartan un poco de esas alegrías...conmigo...

Dijo el pequeño en tristeza mientras bajaba su mirada y la posaba en sus manos que estaba en su regazo, Nasser observo la tristeza en el rostro del chico y no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo un instante en la puerta de entrada observando al pequeño y rogando a los dioses por que esa mirada llena de tristeza y sufrimiento que siempre se asomaba en su rostro...se alejara de una vez por todas...pero como se miraban las cosas eso seria imposible...

**CONTINUARA.......**

HOLLY: Gente linda...snif me han hecho tanta falta...y mi lindo faraón también...

YAMI: Este bueno...-sonrojado...

HOLLY: Y que alegria que el fic les este gustando ya que he recibo muchos reviews y eso...me llena de alegria, saber que la gente aprecia lo que escribo es genial...

YAMI: Pero que malas fueron tu y tu Yami me hicieron sufrir mucho en este champer

HOLLY: Calma, dentro de poco será tu venganza, según Yami-mel-san la disfrutaras...

YAMI: Oye yo no soy vengativo...bueno casi...

BAKURA: Si claro...oye mi hermosa actuación estuvo muy pobre...

MARIK: Y la mía, tuve que acatar ordenes del hermano patético de este...

HORUS: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste enano?

MARIK: Este...nada...

HORUS: (Mirándolo con ojos acusadores) ¿Nani?

HOLLY: Bien chicos empecemos a agradecer reviews que no tenemos mucho tiempo...

YAMI: Bueno como yo soy el más sufrido es justo que agradezca yo...

HOLLY: Te equivocas Yami esta vez tendrá que ser mi hermanito Yugi, ya que este fue su primera aparición en el fic...

YAMI: Me parece muy bien...adelante hikari...

YAMI: Gracias, a todas las que no han escrito, agradecemos lo reviews enviados por Nethed, Dark Kotetsu Angel, Yami-mel, y según me contó Holly esta chica fue la ganadora de sus dos primeras estrellas, muchos besos y felicidades, bien también agradecemos los reviews, enviados por Guerra Lunar, Anaid y Shiroi Tsuki muchas gracias por escribir bien empecemos...

**NETHED:**

HOLLY: Amiga espero que no te enojes conmigo por lo de las estrellas, se que querías ganar las dos estrellas pero sigue participando y ya veras que pronto tendrás las tuyas...

YUGI: No te rindas, te envió un abrazote enorme...

YAMI: Saludos, sigue adelante ya veras que Ra te ayudara a conseguir tus estrellas

HOLLY: Tu idea del destierro estuvo bien, por eso dije entre todos me fue muy difícil decidirme entre tantas buenas ideas, pero bueno muchas gracias por participar y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra ves, y recuerda esta semana será una pregunta abierta, así que tendrás mas oportunidad de participar abajo aparecerá mucha suerte y hasta a próxima...

**DARK KOTETSU ANGEL:**

HOLLY: Chica me alegra encontrarte por aquí

YAMI: Vaya nos dejaste impresionados así que también tienes un lado Yami... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

BAKURA: Dark Sadistic Angel...

YAMI: Exacto gracias... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

BAKURA: ¿Yo? ¿Que puedo estar haciendo aquí? Ayudando a contestar reviews ¿Qué no ves?

YAMI: O rayos que patético...

BAKURA: Linda DKA, te envió en beso y abraso y...

YAMI: ¿Oye a ti que rayos te pasa? ¿Qué quieres conseguir?

BAKURA: Me ofendes faraón, solo quiero hacer amistad con la chica...

YAMI: Aja si, eso ni tu te lo crees...

HOLLY: Chicos calma...chica me gusto mucho tu idea y en verdad me fue difícil decidirme pero sigue participando y quien sabe y resultes ganadora...

YAMI: Suerte...

YUGI: Ojala y nos sigas leyendo...

HOLLY: Espero que si además ya apareció mi querido y lindo hermanito Yugi...

YUGI: (Sonrojado) Ojala y te encontremos por aquí otra vez...

YAMI: No te rindas vuelve a participar y ojala y te ganas tu estrella...

HOLLY: Suerte. No lo olvides al final diré la pregunta y daré mas detalle al respecto...sigue participando y mucha suerte hasta la próxima...

BAKURA: Suerte con tu Yami, la necesitaras...

YAMI: Ojala y que no sea tan cruel como la Yami de mi nena...

BAKURA: Nah ojala que fuera como ella así te haría sufrir mucho...

YHOLLY: ¿Qué están diciendo par de espíritus resentidos?

AMBOS: Nada...

YHOLLY: Más les vale...

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima...

**YAMI-MEL:**

HOLLY: Que alegria una nueva lectora...

YAMI: Chica te envió...no te molesta que le de saludos ¿Cierto linda?

HOLLY: Nop, para nada adelante...

YAMI: Muy bien te envió muchos besos y un abraso fuerte...

BAKURA: Yo te envió...

YAMI: Oye ¿Por qué osas interrumpir a tu faraón?

BAKURA: Ya cállate Yami, ni que fueras aun faraón...

YAMI: Ladroncito no me provoques o te ira mal...

HOLLY: Chicos, chicos calma, estamos aquí para felicitar a nuestra nueva lectora por su triunfo...

AMBOS: Lo sentimos...

HOLLY: Bien mas les vale, bien chica felicidades y es para mi u honor entregarte estas dos estrellas, esperando que sigas participando y mucha suerte...

YAMI: Besos, hasta la próxima...

**GUERRA LUNAR:**

HOLLY: Chica gusto de encontrarte por aquí

YAMI: Ojala y vuelvas a escribirnos, pero porfis no te burles de mi desgracias...

BAKURA: Ni te hagas faraón, la chica tiene razón la Yami de Holly si que te jala la correa...Ja, ja que gracioso...

YAMI: Cierra la boca idiota, si no quieres que yo...

YHOLLY: ¿Qué tu que faraón?...

YAMI: Este nada...

BAKURA: Ves tiene razón...

YHOLLY: Y tu también cierra la boca Bakurincito...

BAKURA: Bien... (Pensando) Niña tonta no vuelvas a decirme de Bakurincito o la pagaras...

YHOLLY: (Le da un golpe en la cabeza a Bakura) Por si acaso...

BAKURA: ¿Oye yo que dije?

YHOLLY: No se pero presentí que debía hacerlo...

BAKURA: Eso no es justo...linda GL porfis sacame de aquí llevame contigo...-llorando y poniendo sus manos en oración...

YHOLLY: Patético...

YAMI: Nah, cobarde mas bien...

HOLLY: Bueno ya chicos, no se peleen, buena idea chica, pero esta vez fue el turno para Yami-mel-san espero que sigas participando al final estará la pregunta de esta semana y espero que nos sigas ayudando...

BAKURA: Porfis...

HOLLY: Y te agradara saber que tu adorado Seth estará en el fic, pero Rex-san tiene razón le empeorara las cosas a Yami, ya lo verán en el próximo champer saldrá tu querido Sety...

KAIBA: Odio que me llamen Sety...

HOLLY: Bien lo siento Kaiba...

YAMI: ¿Quién rayo te invito?

YUGI: Yami no seas un grosero...

YAMI: Bien hikari lo siento, pero es cierto...

HOLLY: Yami no digas eso de Kaiba, además el será mi nuevo personaje que saldrá en el siguiente champer...y también saldrá Joey y Sereniti...

KAIBA: ¿Qué hará el perro faldero regar un arbolito?

JOEY: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Kaiba?

KAIBA: Lo que escuchaste Doggy...

HOLLY: Ya basta los dos o cancelo su aparición en el fic...

AMBOS: Noooo...

HOLLY: Así me gusta...bien chica, como podrás notar Sadat, regreso a su hogar junto a su familia, Nasser y Mahado ellos no sufrieron nada por parte de Asuán el que mas sufrió fue mi lindo faraón pero bueno...

BAKURA: Gracias por el beso yo también te envió uno linda GL...y Rex... (Con cara de asco) Gracias a Ra si me hubieras mandado un beso yo...hubieran visto lo que desayune hoy...

YAMI: Guacala...asqueroso que no se te puede ocurrir otra cosa...

HOLLY: Chicos ya...

BAKURA: Lo mismo digo un beso para GL y un abrazote y para ti Rex saludos y un abraso solamente...un beso jamás ni en tus sueños...

YAMI: El no quiere un beso de parte tuya tonto...

BAKURA: Ni aunque los quisiera no se lo daría...

HOLLY: Bueno chica, espero que no te enojes pero yo si le envío un beso enorme a Rex-san y un abraso de parte mía y de mi Yami...

YHOLLY: Besos Rex-san...

HOLLY: Ojala y nos continúen escribiendo y mucha suerte para la próxima...

BAKURA: Besos...para GL...he Rex para ti nada de eso...

HOLLY: Ya Baku ya entendieron...bueno hasta la próxima...

**ANAID:**

HOLLY: Chica que alegria encontrarte por aquí...

YAMI: Gracias por tu idea...

ASUAN: ¿Oigan por que todos son tan crueles conmigo?-llorando...

HOLLY: Será ¿por que te lo mereces?

ASUAN: Oigan si solo es actuación, yo jamás lastimaría a nadie...

HOLLY: Ya, calma no te pongas así...

YAMI: Holly la próxima vez consigue personajes menos patéticos...- mirando a Bakura...- creo que eso será imposible...

HOLLY: Bueno, ya Yami...chica muchas gracias por tu idea tu solo sigue participando y quien quita y la próxima estrella sea tuya, te recuerdo que esta semana abra pregunta abierta en la cual 2 o mas lectores pueden resultar ser ganadores ya explicare de que tratara...

YAMI: Suerte y ojala y participes...

HOLLY: Y chica si tienes razón los autores demostramos nuestros sentimientos en los fics, y ponemos una parte de nosotros en las historias, pero en algunas ocasiones, quizás la falta de inspiración se ve reflejada en los fics y bueno eso se debe el cambio que dices...de lo emocionante a lo aburrido...pero bueno, procurare hacer los capitulos lo mejor que pueda y espero que este te haya llegado al corazón, por que como dije antes puse un poco del mío para hacerlo....

YAMI: Ojala y te encontremos por aquí...

YUGI: Saludos y mucha suerte...

BAKURA: Besos...

MARIK: Yo...yo...yo...abrazos...genial...

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima...

**SHIROI TSUKI:**

HOLLY: Chica gusto de encontrarte por aquí, ya tenia tiempo de no saber de ti, que gusto...

YAMI: Supongo que había estado algo ocupada...

HOLLY: Sip quizás, ya empezaron las clases y te entiendo yo paso ocupada de 7 de la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde...solo con dos horas para almorzar y continuar con las clases...algo arduo y muy cansado pero bueno...

YAMI: Y a mí me deja solito con el ladroncito y el cuidatumbas es terrible...

HOLLY: Ellos dos y Yami son los encargados de las tareas de limpieza, Baku y Marik por un favor que me pidieron Ishizu y Ryou...

BAKURA: (llorando) Mi hikari me dejo con la niña loca de Yami Holly que terrible...

MARIK: Hikari lindo ven y sacame de aquí...

YHOLLY: Ya cállense los dos (Saca un látigo) O les ira peor...

AMBOS: ¡¡¡¡¡O por Ra!!!!!- llorando...

YHOLLY: Ya cállense los dos...

YAMI: Bien ¿Ladroncito que decías de jalar la correa?

BAKURA: ¿Nani?... (Mirada asesina de Yami Holly) Mejor me cayó...

HOLLY: Bien chica muchas gracias a todos por escribir y bueno ahora va la pregunta de esta semana...

YAMI: Esta semana será una pregunta un tanto diferente...

HOLLY: Hai, así es una pregunta en la cual ustedes votaran...

YAMI: Bien diré la pregunta... ¿Cómo desean que se llame el padre de Kaiba... **Akunadin **o **Gosaburo**?

HOLLY: Bien explico... Akunadin, es el padre real de Seto Kaiba, pero en el pasado es decir en su antigua vida en Egipto cuando Yami era faraón...y bueno como todos ustedes saben Gosaburo es el hombre que adopto a Kaiba...bien el nombre que reciba mas votos será el ganador y los lectores que voten por el nombre ganador recibirán cada uno de ellos, **una estrella **mucha suerte...

YAMI: Ojala y nos ayuden a decidirnos...

HOLLY: Bien ahora diré los resultados hasta el momento...

**GANADORAS:**

- **Guerra Lunar** a ganado hasta el momento 2 estrellas por su participación en el capitulo dos por el titulo de **Rex** **"Monstruos al rescate" **y su participación con el nombre del hermano de Bakura **Horus**

- Bien su oponente en este caso es **Yami-mel** con la idea para **el destino de Asuán**, próxima a estrenarse en el fic...también lleva hasta el momento 2 estrellas...

Bien por el momento estas dos chicas están empatadas, espero que sigan participando y que me ayuden a decidirme por el nombre para el padre de Kaiba...

YUGI: Esperamos encontrarlos por aquí...

BAKURA: Besos a todas las chicas...

MARIK: Y abrazotes...

YAMI: Saludos...

HOLLY: Bien nos despedimos... hasta el próximo capitulo...

Atentamente.-

HOLLY MOTTO.-


	5. Capitulo 5: El Esclavo

HOLLY: Hola gente linda espero que este champer les guste y quiero dedicarlo a mi amiga **_Alejamoto Diethel_** ya que fue ella quiero me dio la idea para este champer, espero que te guste chica…y tambien al resto de lectores… quiero comunicarles tambien que todos los lectores que participaron en el concurso han ganado una estrella esta semana, muchas felicidades me alegra que les entusiasmen con el fic, ojala sigan participando al final del champer aparecerá la pregunta para esta semana…que disfruten el champer…

**Sayonara…**

**CAPITULO 5: "EL ESCLAVO"**

El tiempo en Egipto paso de igual forma en que lo había hecho para un pequeño que sufría en silencio, y poco a poco su corazón iba cambiando hasta ser cubierto por la oscuridad. Ya habían pasado 4 años desde su ultimo encuentro con la muerte, su educación como faraón estaba por terminar y el chico estaban feliz que todo aquello terminara pronto para así lograr tener en su corazón un poco de paz…

MAHADO: Hola príncipe, los cabellos ya están listos…

Desde que conoció a Mahado, el chico se convirtió en un buen amigo para Yami, era su amigo, su confidente sabía muchos secretos del príncipe, al igual que el príncipe, sabía muchos secretos del joven aprendiz…

YAMI: Muchas gracias amigo…

El semblante de Yami siempre era serio y despreocupado, adecuado para un futuro faraón…

MAHADO: ¿Quiere que lo acompañe?

A pesar que Mahado y Yami eran buenos amigos, el aprendiz de consejero no se olvidaba de su posición y el respeto que debía tener a Yami, ya que el en un futuro seria faraón…

YAMI: No esta bien, déjalo quiero ir yo solo…

Mahado asintió, sabiendo que al pequeño le gustaba mucho disfrutar de Egipto, meditar y resignarse a la vida que estaba llevando…

MAHADO: Esta bien le diré a Lumix que usted ya esta listo…

YAMI: Mahado espera…

Dijo Yami, enseguida Mahado paro su marcha y volteo a mirar al príncipe con respeto esperando que continuara con sus palabras…

YAMI: ¿Qué haz sabido de Sadat?

Mahado abrió sus ojos en impresión, habían pasado 4 años desde que Sadat no volvió aparecerse por el palacio, y Yami nunca había preguntado por el…quizás por ser ese el día, en que casi perdió la vida le trajo recuerdos de su antiguo sirviente…

MAHADO: Esta muy bien príncipe, regreso con su familia y ahora ayuda a la construcción de las pirámides…

YAMI: Ya veo…-dijo Yami con tristeza…

MAHADO: No se ponga triste, el es feliz con su esposa y su hijo…

YAMI: Me alegro, ojala y algún día pudiera conocerlos, como se llama su familia…

MAHADO: Bueno en realidad no se mucho, pero según me ha contado mi tío, su esposa se llama Rosalía y su hijo se llama Honda es un muchacho que tiene 12 años…

YAMI: Es 4 años mayor que yo…

MAHADO: Si así es, y pronto el chico tambien estará a servicio del palacio…

YAMI: Entiendo…

Cuando los chicos llegaban a la edad de 16 años todos se convertían en esclavos del palacio del faraón, eso era algo que Yami le incomodaba mucho, ya que sabia el sufrimiento que los esclavos recibían…

YAMI: Una pregunta más Mahado…

MAHADO: ¿Si dígame príncipe…?

YAMI: A un no han conseguido al reemplazo de Sadat…

Era verdad desde que Sadat, se marcho nadie había tomado su lugar, ya que no se había encontrado a un sirviente tan confiable como lo fue el, pero a un así no se daban por vencidos y seguían buscando al hombre adecuado el cual, pronto llegaría…

MAHADO: No a un no joven, pero mi tío Nasser entrevistara a unos hombres hoy…

YAMI: Ojala encuentre al adecuado, bien amigo dile a Lumix que saldré en seguida…

MAHADO: Si su cabello favorito Pegaso, ya esta listo…

Yami tenia un caballo que entre todos, se había convertido en su favorito, era un caballo de color blanco que había criado desde que fue un bebe y se había convertido en un gran amigo para el chico…

YAMI: Gracias…

MAHADO: Y joven no se preocupe por su tío, esta con su padre en Israel y no creo que regrese pronto…

YAMI: Muchas gracias Mahado…

Era cierto según habían avanzado, los años la guerra entre ambos países se había incrementado, hasta hacerse tan incontrolable que ninguno de los dos bandos parecía rendirse, y por eso Asuán pasaba muy poco tiempo en el palacio, siempre estaba en batalla con su hermano Atem el faraón de Egipto…

Pero el no estaba a en la lucha por los ideales de su hermano, no al contrario Asuán, estaba luchando por los suyos propios, y contando que la educación de Yami casi había llegado a su fin, no tenia que preocuparse por el chico ya que según habían avanzado los años, el pequeño se había convertido en lo que su malvado tío deseaba, sin saber que a un en el corazón del pequeño existía la misma bondad que antes, pero ahora era una pequeña luz, en medio de toda la oscuridad que había logrado formar Asuán en el corazón de Yami…

YAMI: Hoy es un magnifico día…

Suspiro Yami al ver el cielo despejado y una suave y fresca brisa, llego a su rostro dejando notar que ese día iba hacer excelente, sin saber que para muchos otros ese día cambiaria su vida para siempre…

Adentrándonos en Egipto, en su pueblo y observando a su gente... en una pequeña casa estaban sucediendo las cosas cotidianas del día…

¿?: Yugi despierta…

Dijo un hombre de cabello color negro, moviendo ligeramente el cuerpo de su hijo para despertarlo…

YUGI: Muy buenos días padre…

El chico siempre se mostraba muy alegre y lo primero que hizo al ver, el sonriente rostro de su padre, fue abrazarlo en saludo que recibía el hombre cada mañana…

SOLOMON: ¿Como amaneciste…?

Le pregunto su padre, sabiendo que su hijo no había estado muy bien los últimos años desde la muerte de su madre…

YUGI: Hoy me siento de maravilla…- dijo el pequeño estirando un poco su cuerpo y levantándose de la cama… -¿No iras a trabajar?

El pequeño sabía que su padre comenzaba su jornada muy temprano, antes que los rayos de Ra tocaran su rostro, pero ahora ya era algo tarde al ver a Ra salir del horizonte…

SOLOMON: No hoy iré al palacio del faraón…

Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión, ¿que iría a buscar su padre a ese lugar? El chico sabia que el sueño de su padre, siempre había sido trabajar en el palacio del faraón quizás, a eso iría a buscar un empleo a ese lugar…

YUGI: ¿Iras a buscar un empleo papa?

SOLOMON: Si, el padre de tu amigo Honda, me ha comentado que hay una plaza para cuidar los caballos del faraón y hoy el consejero y tercero al mando en el palacio entrevistara a hombres del pueblo, que quieran el puesto tal vez me elijan a mí…

Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión, y formo en sus labios una sonrisa, sabia que el sueño de su padre era llegar al palacio, estaba feliz de que su querido padre tuviera una oportunidad de hacer su sueño realidad…

YUGI: Ojala y los dioses te acompañen padre…-Yugi abrazo fuertemente a su padre y le dio un beso en su mejilla…-Ya veras que conseguías ese puesto…

Las palabras que el pequeño decía, le daban fuerzas para creer que su sueño podía convertirse en realidad…

SOLOMON: Gracias hijo…pero como estaré lejos de casa todo el día…

YUGI: No te preocupes padre estaré bien, estaré con Honda y con Jono

Desde que llego al Cairo y había conocido a Jono y a Honda Yugi y ellos se habían convertido en grandes amigos, el chico les tina mucho aprecio e igual que ellos se lo tenían a el…

SOLOMON: Bueno Honda es responsable, después de todo ya tiene 12 años pero Jynouchi… a sus 10 años no ha madurado mucho…

YUGI: Padre no hables así de Jono, es mi mejor amigo…

SOLOMON: Si pero es algo mayor para que lo sea ¿No crees?

YUGI: Solo me lleva 3 años padre, además siempre jugamos a la pelota juntos, no te preocupes estaré bien, tu solo concéntrate en conseguir el puesto que deseas…

SOLOMON: Esta bien, hijo cuídate mucho…

YUGI: Tranquilo padre siempre lo hago…

Mientras que la casa de Yugi sucedía todo aquello, en la casa de un chico rubio la situación parecía muy diferente…

¿?: Jono, donde rayos te metiste…

Pregunto un hombre borracho buscando a su hijo, el cual al ver a su padre en aquel estado estaba en el cuarto de su pequeña hermana, de 5 años abrazándola para darle seguridad ya que sabia que su padre cuando llegaba en ese estado se ponía muy violento…

JONO: No te preocupes Shizuka yo te protegeré…

La chica solo podía aferrarse al abrazo de su hermano, deseando que todo aquello terminara y que su padre se cansara y los dejara en paz…

¿?: ¡¡¡RESPONDE MALDITO MOCOSO…!!!, ¡¡¡DONDE RAYOS TE METISTE!!!

Ambos chicos estremecieron en terror por los gritos de su padre, el chico sabia que al estar su padre en ese estado su carácter empeoraba y al no responderle podría ser peor para el y para su hermanita, así que lo mejor seria acatar el llamado…

SHIZUKA: No vallas hermano…

Dijo la chica preocupada al sentir alejarse a su hermano del abrazo, sabiendo que su padre seria capaz de lastimar a su hermano…

JONO: No te preocupes Shizuka estaré bien, confía en mi…

Le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo, para darle a su hermanita seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien, sin saber si en verdad aquello lo estaría…

SHIZUKA: Confió en ti hermano…

JONO: Nada le puede pasar al gran Jono, estaré bien, tu solo quédate a qui y sin importar lo que escuches no salgas… ¿entendido?

SHIZUKA: Si…-dijo la chica con temor temiendo por la seguridad de su hermano…

¿?: JONO, MALDITO ESTUPIDO, VEN A ACA Y HAZME DE COMER…- dijo el padre de Jono, buscando al chico por todo el lugar, sin llagar a encontrado…- ¿Donde rayos se metió…?

Se pregunto el hombre luego de buscar debajo de la cama de su hijo sin encontrarlo en ese lugar, de pronto escucho la voz del chico tras de si…

JONO: Aquí estoy padre…

Dijo el chico con su semblante firme, sin mostrar temor en su mirada, a pesar que dentro de si estaba muriéndose de miedo…

JONO: Preparare el desayuno…

Dijo el chico sin darle importancia al semblante tan enojado que tenia su padre, y en su mano un cinturón que indicaba castigo para su joven hijo…

¿?: Espera un momento…

Dijo el hombre tomando a Jono fuertemente de su muñeca, el chico sintió el jalón de su padre y gimió en dolor, ya que varias veces lo había castigado su padre que las heridas en todo su cuerpo a un no sanaban…

¿?: ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? ¿Por que no respondías?

Jono se olvido de su valentía y la ver los ojos de su padre estar, tan encendido por la furia todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con miedo, haciendo a su padre gozar aquella reacción de su hijo…disfrutando, a cada instante el terror reflejando en sus ojos color miel…

¿?: RESPONDE…

El hombre perdió la paciencia y le grito al chico, el pequeño no podía articular palabra, esperando en cualquier momento el primer golpe en su cuerpo…

JONO: Estaba dormido, no escuche…

Fue lo único que dijo el chico, sabiendo que si le decía a su padre que estaba con su hermanita, podría correr la misma suerte que el, así que debía protegerla ante todo…

¿?: La próxima vez, niño inútil despiertate mas temprano, y ahora ve a preparar la comida tengo hambre…

Dijo el hombre, mientras empujaba a su hijo contra la pared haciendo al chico chocar contra ella, y golpearse fuertemente la cabeza y la espalda, pero se recupero rápido a pesar del dolor tenia que ser fuerte y hacer lo que su padre había dicho…

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad una caraba que trasportaba, a representantes de los reinos vecinos, los cuales se acercaba a la ciudad. Los aldeanos salieron de sus casas a recibir al legado, observando las maravillas de aquellos hermosos corceles, vestidos con ropas reales transportando, seguramente a un príncipe o faraón… no se podía saber con seguridad ya que la carroza real, estaba cubierta con cortinas de seda que no dejaban ver su contenido pero se podía especular cual seria…

¿?: Debe ser un faraón…

¿?: De que reino vendrá…

Se preguntaban los aldeanos mientras observaban como los soldados reales apartaban a las personas del pasar de los caballos reales…

¿?: No me gusta este lugar padre…

Se escucho el resonar de una voz, de un chico dentro de la carroza real, dirigiéndose a su anciano padre sentado a su lado…

¿?: Vamos Seth a un no has visto Egipto…

SETH: No me gusta…

Dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño en desacuerdo, haciendo entender a su padre que aquel lugar le desagradaba…

¿?: Entiende este lugar esta lleno de buenos esclavos, que pueden ser útiles para nuestro reino…

SETH: No me importa, este lugar es desagradable…

El chico abrió ligeramente la tela de ceda que cubría la carroza y pudo notar como todos los aldeanos, lo miraban con gran curiosidad lo cual el recibió ese gesto con una mueca de fastidio...

SETH: Grrr, quiero largarme de este lugar…- Gruño Seth al ver a toda la multitud seguir sus pasos…

¿?: Pronto nos iremos solo quiero conseguir esclavos para nuestro reino…

SETH: Pues hazlo rápido estoy aburrido…

El chico se cruzo de brazos, a pesar de su corta edad de solo tener 11 años, ya se comportaba como un adulto su educación como futuro faraón, estaba dando frutos, cuando de pronto todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus pequeños hermanos…

¿?: Que lugar mas simpático…

Seth abrió sus ojos en impresión, al ver a su pequeño hermano de cabello celeste y de unos 6 años de edad, observar con una sonrisa a toda la multitud que lo seguía con su mirada…

¿?: Mira Moky este es Egipto…no es grandioso…

El chico cargo a su pequeño hermano Mokuba de 3 años de edad, para que observaba, entre las mantas reales a la multitud que lo miraba curiosa…

MOKUBA: ¿Egipto...? -Se pregunto el pequeño de cabello negro, mirando curioso con sus ojos color violeta, muy abiertos, a su joven hermano…

¿?: ¿No es interesante…?

Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa, a la cual Mokuba respondió de la misma forma, en verdad su hermano era tan cariñoso con el, era el mejor para el pequeño pero también su hermano mayor Seth no se quedaba atrás…

SETH: Noa, Mokuba dejen de estar viendo a esa gente pueden hacerles algo…

Dijo Seth con seriedad, en sus palabras temiendo que esa gente podría hacerles algo malo a sus pequeños hermanos, aunque no lo decía muy seguido, eran las personas mas importantes para el…

NOA: Si hermano…

Dijo Noa apenado por no prever el peligro que pudiera poner a su pequeño hermano Mokuba…

¿?: Seth no es para tanto, los soldados jamás permitirían que algo malo les pasara…

SETH: Lo se padre, pero es mejor prevenir…Noa, Mokuba esténse sentados y no miren por las cortinas… ¿Entendido?

Ambos chicos asintieron y se sentaron, Noa a lado de su padre y Mokuba a lado de su hermano mayor…

MOKUBA: ¿Hermano estas enojado?

Pregunto temeroso el pequeño, al ver la expresión tan seria que tenia Seth en su rostro…el cual al ver la mirada preocupada de su pequeño hermano suavizo su mirada y le dedico una sonrisa…

SETH: No estoy enojado Moky, solo aburrido…

Le dijo Seth con una sonrisa, que solo sus pequeños hermanitos podían obtener del chico, que siempre mostraba un semblante duro e inquebrantable digno de un futuro faraón…

MOKUBA: Me alegro…

Mokuba se acomodo en el cuerpo de su hermano, estaba muy cansado y lo que mas deseaba era descansar un poco sus ojos y que mejor lugar para hacerlo que abrasado de su hermano…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Jono, el padre del chico rubio ya había terminado con su desayuno, luego que su hijo se lo preparaba, parecía estar un poco menos enojado luego de comer bien, cuando de pronto unos rumores llagaron hasta sus oídos…

¿?: ¿Ya escuchaste?

¿?: ¿Qué cosa?

Se escucho el sonido de la voz de 2 personas las cuales llegaron hasta los oídos del padre de Jono…

¿?: El faraón de un reino lejano, anda buscando esclavos para su reino…

El padre de Jono abrió sus ojos en impresión, eso era lo que siempre había deseado y una malvada sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al pesar que todos sus problemas estaban por terminarse…

¿?: Según escuche el faraón no se marchara de Egipto, hasta obtener lo que quiere, jóvenes esclavos, para su reino…

¿?: Me alegra ya no ser tan joven, no quiero dejar a mi familia…

Respondió el hombre aliviado al saber que el quedaba fuera de la búsqueda del forastero…

¿?: Si yo tambien, este faraón ya es el tercero, que se aparece por Egipto…me pregunto si el faraón estará enterado de esto…

¿?: Seguramente, debe ser algún pago por favores hechos al reino egipcio…

¿?: Si seguramente, bien vamos a trabajar…

Con esa última platica, ambos hombres se marcharon para hacer las labores del día, sin que supieran que un malvado hombre se había enterado del llegar de los forasteros. El padre de Jono, estaba feliz por la noticia que había escuchado era ideal para terminar con sus problemas…

¿?: ¡¡Jono!!, ¡¡Shizuka…!!

Llamo el hombre a sus hijos, los cuales al escuchar el llamado de su padre corriendo inmediatamente donde se encontraba temiendo por sus seguridad…

¿?: Prepárense vamos a salir…

JONO: ¿Salir a donde?

Pregunto Jono, con duda, sabía que eso no era muy común en su padre ya que lo que menos le gustaba era salir con ellos a la ciudad…

¿?: Ustedes síganme y no hagan preguntas…

El padre de Jono se levanto de la silla donde estaba y ordeno a sus hijos seguirlos, los cuales al ver la expresión de su padre, solo pudieron pensar lo peor…

SHIZUKA: Tengo miedo Jono…

Dijo la pequeña niña de cabello castaño, mientras abrasaba a su hermano con gran fuerza temiendo lo peor, no era común que su padre quisiera salir con ellos…

JONO: No te preocupes hermana, sea lo que sea, no dejare que nada malo te pase, vamos confía en mi…

Le dijo Jono tomando a su hermana de la mano para que lo siguiera, sintiendo la pequeña que en verdad nada malo iba a ocurrir, sin saber que en la mente de su padre, estaban pasando en los mas malvados pensamientos…

¿?: Al fin todos mis sueños serán cumplidos…al fin…al fin…

Luego que la madre de Jono y Shizuka, muriera todo cambio para mal. Aquel padre cariñoso y comprensivo murió junto con su esposa, dando lugar a un padre tirando, borracho y lleno de rencor como se había convertido el padre de los chicos, en la actualidad y desde que su esposa murió lo que mas deseaba era deshacerse de sus 2 hijos, a pesar que juro ante el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, que siempre los protegería, con los años aquella promesa fue olvidada donde lugar a que ahora los mas malignos pensamientos pasaran por la mente del padre de los chicos…

¿?: Seré rico, podré comprar mucho licor…

Sabia que con la venta de 2 esclavos los cuales serian sus hijos, podría conseguir mucho dinero, su hijo era un chico fuerte lleno de vida y vitalidad con un poco de entrenamiento, se convertida en un gran esclavo y seguramente le darían mucho dinero por el, y su hija ella podría ser la concubina del faraón o de su hijo, o ser la dama de compañía de alguno de ellos, cualquier cosa ya que según había notado la chica seria muy hermosa cuando fuera mayor…

Mientras toda la familia salio de la casa, el padre de ambos chicos iba en su camino, con una sonrisa y los chicos con temor al ver esa expresión en el rostro de su padre, sabiendo que algo terrible iba a pasar, el padre de los chicos no sabia a donde estaban exactamente los forasteros, pero sabia que siguiendo con su camino, seguramente se encontraría con la caravana de los forasteros que habían llegado a la ciudad…

¿?: Pronto, licor para todo el año…seré feliz…

Dijo el hombre con una malvada sonrisa, sus hijos no escucharon sus declaraciones, solo caminaban a su lado Jono tomando de la mano a su pequeña hermana Shizuka y la niña con una expresión llena de terror, sabiendo que algo terrible estaba por suceder…

Mientras tanto en la caravana del faraón y padre de Seth, el chico estaba completamente harto de esperar y ya se estaba cansando de que su padre no se decidiera por un esclavo…

SETH: ¿Padre cuando nos podremos ir…?

Pregunto el chico fastidiado, sus hermanos solo lo miraron con admiración pero no dijeron palabra, ellos tambien ya estaban cansados por el viaje y querían regresar a casa…

¿?: A un no encuentro lo que necesito…

SETH: Padre, por que no escoges a cualquiera, un esclavo, es un esclavo cualquiera que sea, servirá de igual forma…

¿?: No es tan fácil…

Dijo el padre de Seth, sabiendo muy bien que aquella elección no podía tomarse a la ligera, ya que a pesar que a todos lo jóvenes que miraba eran esclavos debía de encontrar al adecuado, no podía ser seguido a la ligera…

MOKUBA: Padre tengo sed…

Dijo el pequeño chico, jalando la túnica de su padre para que acudiera a su llamado, lo cual su padre en cuestión de segundos solo chasqueo sus dedos y enseguida las sirvientas reales llevaron lo que el pequeño queria…

MOKUBA: Gracias…

Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa, a la chica que le ofrecía un baso con agua, expresión que a su hermano mayor no le gusto en lo mas mínimo…

SETH: Mokuba esa es su obligación, no tienes por que darle las gracias…

Le dijo su hermano mayor, con una expresión seria en su rostro, lo cual entristeció al pequeño…

NOA: No te preocupes Moky, Seth tiene razón recuerda cual es tu posición…

Le dijo su comprensivo hermano Noa, con una sonrisa haciendo que Mokuba le regalara una tierna sonrisa tambien…

MOKUBA: Si, pero a veces se me olvida…

El pequeño no podía evitar, ser amable aunque quisiera así era su personalidad y sus hermanos lo sabían pero aun así su hermano mayor Seth, tambien sabia que su hermanito no podía ser tan blando con la servidumbre ya que podría sufrir mas luego…

SETH: Si pero no lo hagas…

Le dijo el mayor con su tono serio, parecía molesto, pero Mokuba lo sabia bien así se comportaba su hermano siempre, por ello no había que asustarse ni sentirse triste, el pequeño solo afirmo y miro entre las cortinas de la carroza el paisaje que se colaba entre ellas, Seth tambien observaba el paisaje indiferente cuando de pronto todo aquello cambiaria…

SETH: Ra que es eso…

Dijo el chico en tono suave, al ver entre las cortinas la figura de un chico rubio quizás de su misma edad llevando de su mano a una pequeña niña…

MOKUBA: Mira Noa es el Nilo…

Dijo Mokuba, abriendo ligeramente las cortinas, Noa miro el esplendoroso rió, pero su hermano mayor tenia su mirada fija en el chico rubio que estaba entre a la multitud con una expresión llena de tristeza…

SETH: Padre para el carruaje…

El anciano se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pero sabia que su joven hijo había descubierto algo muy importante, para escucharlo de aquella forma tan decida…

¿?: Humbra, para los caballos…

El sirviente atendió el llamado de su faraón y en cuestión de segundos jalo las riendas de los caballos reales, para indicarles que se detuvieran, el frenar de los caballos fue tan brusco que el pequeño Mokuba casi se cae al piso por el repentino parar del carruaje…

SETH: Por Ra Humbra ten más cuidado…inútil…

Dijo Seth al lograr sostener de la muñeca a su pequeño hermano que estaba a apunto de caer al piso al peder el equilibrio por el repentino parar de los cabellos…

HUMBRA: Si joven…

Dijo el sirviente apenado al saber que el repentino frenar de los cabellos, había afectado a los ocupantes de la carroza real…

¿?: No te enojes con Humbra hijo…- indico el faraón, al ver la expresión de enojado de su hijo…

SETH: Si padre…

Mokuba logro sostenerse por si mismo, mirando a su hermano a los ojos, sabiendo que el chico estaba molesto por la incorrecta conducción que había dado Humbra…

MOKUBA: Gracias hermano…

Le dijo el chico abrazando a su hermano mayor con gran ternura, lo cual hizo a Seth sonrojarse y olvidar por un instante su enojo…

¿?: Bien Seth que viste en este lugar…

Seth recapacito se alejo del abrazo que lo tenia Mokuba y se levanto de su haciendo, indicando a su padre que queria que lo siguiera…

SETH: Ven padre, creo que ya encontré a un nuevo esclavo…

Seth salio entre las cortinas reales, seguido por su padre, el anciano llevaba una expresión llena de confusión, pero seguía muy recerca a su hijo. Dentro de la carroza se quedaron Mokuba y Noa, por ser los menores, su lugar era estar al cuidado de las sirvientas reales y dejar a su padre el faraón y a su hermano mayor arreglar los asuntos ellos solos…

¿?: ¿Quien es Seth?

Dijo el anciano siendo escoltado por sus guardias, protegiendo ante todo al faraón y su futuro heredero…

SETH: Es el…

Dijo Seth señalando con su mano al chico rubio que había visto antes, el chico llevaba un traje hecho de manta el cual se notaba sucio, desgastado y roto, el cual al ser señalado por Seth se sorprendió y abrió mucho sus ojos sin soltar ni un solo instante a su hermana…

SHIKUKA: Hermano… - dijo la chica preocupada…

La joven al ver al forastero señalar a su hermano, solo se aferro fuertemente a el, sabiendo que aquel gesto no seria nada bueno para su hermano que algo terriblemente mal estaba por suceder…

JONO: No temas hermana…

¿?: Buenos dias soy…_hip_… Jyonouchi Katsuya

Dijo con una malvada sonrisa el padre de Jono y Shizuka, Seth solo mantenía su gesto serio, y al ver que el hombre estaba borracho su expresión se volvió más severa, al ver aquel hombre con tan desagradable aspecto…

¿?: Aléjese….

Ordenaron los guardias al ver como aquel hombre se acercaba al faraón y a su hijo de forma tan atrevida, sujetaron fuertemente Jyonouchi protegiendo así al faraón y a su hijo…

JYONOUCHI: Faraón, príncipe vengo aquí para venderle a mis hijos, y según veo el joven príncipe le ha simpatizado mi hijo mayor Jono…

Ambos, chicos abrieron mucho sus ojos en impresión sabiendo los planes que tenia su padre para ellos…

JONO: ¿Que dices padre?

El rubio no creía lo que había escuchado, pero su padre no le contesto solo seguía viendo al faraón y a su joven hijo…

JYONOUCHI: ¿Y bien que me dicen…?

Seth solo miraba al hombre con indiferencia, mostrando siempre su mirada fría que reflejaban aquellos hermosos ojos color azules, los cuales pertenecían al chico que en un futuro seria faraón…

SETH: Podremos hacer trato… - Dijo Seth con su siempre tono serio sin olvidar su mirada…- suéltenlo…

Ordeno el príncipe a sus soldados que tenia a Jyonouchi, sostenido de sus brazos…

JYONOUCHI: Gracias…- Dijo el hombre besando la mano del chico, gesto que significaba sumisión…

SETH: Yaak, suéltame…

Seth se soltó de una sola vez del agarre del hombre, que le producía tanto asco, mientras que sus hijos solo lo miraban de lejos temiendo lo peor…

¿?: Soy el faraón Akunadin y estamos dispuestos a darte…- el faraón chasquea sus dedos- esto por tu hijo…

En seguida uno de los sirvientes, le dio al hombre una bolsa con algunas monedas de oro, de las cuales Jyonouchi sonrió al ver aquel botín ante sus ojos…

JYONOUCHI: Es suyo…- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras tomaba las monedas entre sus manos…

SETH: Excelente trato…

Seth sonrió victorioso al conseguir lo que quería, y en un segundo los saldados alejaron del agarre que tenia Shizuka a su hermano mayor…

SHIZUKA: Hermano…no…Jono…snif…

La chica lloraba al sentir como los soldados alejaban, de un solo jalón a su hermano mayor, sabiendo muy bien que probamente jamás volvería a ver a su hermano…

JONO: ¡¡¡No suéltenme…!!!

Jono luchaba para no ser apartado de su hermana, pero de nada servían sus esfuerzos los saldados eran mucho mas fuertes que el…

SETH: De nada te sirve resistirte…

Dijo Seth con una sonrisa al ver como inútilmente, Jono intentaba soltarse del agarre…

SETH: Que estupido es…

Shizuka, miraba como su hermano luchaba y no podía permitir que se lo llevaran, corrió a su lado intentándolo ayudarlo…

SHIZUKA: Aléjense de mi hermano…déjenlo…

¿?: Quitate…

Le dijo un soldado empujando a la chica, la cual cayó al piso por el golpe que le dio el soldado…

JONO: No la lastimen, por favor…

Pidió Jono al ver a su hermana llorar, por el dolor del golpe que le había dado el soldado…

SETH: Es inútil resistirse…

SHIZUKA: Por favor, por favor…no me alejen de mi hermano quiero ir con el…por favor joven…snif…

La chica lloraba desesperada buscando compasión en aquellos ojos azules llenos de frialdad…

SETH: No necesitamos otra sirvienta en el palacio…

MOKUBA: Puede ser mi dama de compañía…

NOA: Tienes razón Moky

Se escucho al voz de Mokuba y de Noa tras de Seth, lo cual hizo al chico voltear y a ver a sus dos hermanos sorprendido de cómo habían hecho para llegar hasta ese lugar…

SETH: Regresen al carruaje, esto es muy peligroso para ustedes…- Ordeno Seth al ver a sus dos hermanos…

NOA: No, nos pasara nada hermano, además quiero que esa chica sea nuestra la dama de compañía de Moky será una buena compañía para el y para mi…

El padre de Seth solo observaba de lejos, sabiendo que lo que Noa, decía era cierto la joven podría ser una buena compañía para sus dos hijos…

SETH: Esta bien hagan lo que quieran… -Ambos chicos sonrieron victoriosos al saber que habían conseguido lo que quieran…

¿?: Ya escucharon traigan a la chica…

Los soldados obedecieron y tomaron a la chica del brazo, el padre de ambos ya se había marchado sin importarle en lo más mínimo el destino de sus hijos…

JONO: Hermana…

Dijo Jono con tristeza, mientras los soldados le amarraban las manos y le ponían una cadena en sus pies, mientras eso sucedía ella y su hermano se preguntaban, por que su vida había cambiado para mal tan repentinamente no lo entendían, pero aquel sufrimiento solo el inicio de su tortura…

SETH: Padre este esclavo estará a mis servicios…

¿?: Claro, es todo tuyo…

SETH: Será divertido…

Dijo Seth con una sonrisa, pensando en el sufrimiento que estaba por experimentar su nuevo eslavo…

SETH: Me divertiré mucho…

Seth era muy cruel con los esclavos y ahora al tener al suyo propio seria a un mas cruel con el…

JONO: Ra ayúdame…

Pensó Jono, al ver como su hermana tambien era amarrada de igual forma que el, se sentía tan tristeza por no poder ayudarla…el destino que les esperaba a ambos era incierto, pero según miraba la sonrisa en el rostro de Seth seria uno lleno de dolor y sufrimiento…

**CONTINUARA……**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente no saben cuanto los he extrañado, ya era hora que hubiera actualización para este fic…

YAMI: Ya lo extrañaba…

BAKURA: Hey hoy no salí en el fic no es justo…

MARIK: Ni mi hermoso rostro de estrella de cine…

HOLLY: Tengan paciencia ya saldrán…

BAKURA: Solo el estupido de Sety se llevo todo el champer…

SETH: Al fin aparecen las estrellas en el fic…

BAKURA: Así estábamos muy bien antes que tú aparecieras…

HOLLY: YA chicos dejen de discutir y mejor vamos a agradecer reviews, que han sido bastantes eso me alegra mucho…

YAMI: Genial, mi actuación les gusta…

HOLLY: Pues si claro…pero tamben del resto de actores…

BAKURA: No te lleves los créditos tu solo faraoncito…

YAMI: Aja si, por el lado de mi hikari lo acepto pero tu buen actor… ¡ja!... no me hagas reír…

BAKURA: Te enseñare que buen actor puedo ser… (Con su puño en la cara de Yami)

YAMI: Ya casate, déjame en paz…

HOLLY: Chicos tranquilos, Baku por que no agradeces tu los reviews…

BAKURA: Esta bien…comenzare con las lectoras que participaron en el concurso y ganaron una estrella…muchas felicidades y gracias al reviews mandados por… Yami-Mel, Nethed, Anaid, Guerra Lugar y a Shiroi Tsuki y tambien agradecemos los reviews de Alejamoto Diethel y le damos la bienbenida a la nueva lectora Mimi…muchas gracias por escribir…

HOLLY: Gracias a todas por escribir y a las chica que participaron en el concurso muchas felicidades no se rindan pronto pueden alcanzar a Guerra Lunar y a Yami-mel-san por el momento ellas llevan la delantera pero el premio a un no tiene dueño sigan participando y quien sabe pueden ganar…

YAMI: Además recuerden que habrán 3 premios para los 3 primeros lugares…solo una aclaración los 2 primeros serán los mejores…

HOLLY: Pero serán sorpresa ya lo sabrán a su tiempo, solo sigan participando no se rindan…

YAMI: Y al resto de lectoras que aun no participan esperamos que pronto se decidan hacerlo…

HOLLY: Hai ojala, bueno comencemos con los reviews…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: **

HOLLY: Hola chica, muchas gracias por la ayuda que me haz dado par este fic…

YAMI: _Hai _mi nena ya tiene, muy buenas ideas para próximos champers gracias a tu apoyo…

HOLLY: Sip, muchas gracias ya que las conversaciones por el MSN, me dan muchas ideas gracias, espero que este champer haya sido de tu agrado…

SETH: Agradezco a Ale por ayudar a Holly con este champer, ya que en verdad su idea de poner al tonto de Wheeler como esclavo estuvo genial…

HOLLY: Pero a un falta lo mejor, bueno Ali ya sabe a lo que me refiero, Jono como esclavo solo es el inicio de todo aun falta lo mejor o lo peor para el chico…

SETH: Será genial…

JONO: Me las pagaras Sety…

SETH: Deja de ladrar perro…

HOLLY: No se peleen, bueno chica muchas gracias por tu apoyo y esperamos encontrarte por aquí de nuevo…

SETH: Besos…**Sayonara**…

**YAMI-MEL:  
**

HOLLY: Hola chicas mucho gusto encontrarlas por aquí…

YAMI: Vaya no sabia que eran dos…

HOLLY: Me da gusto conocer a Mel-san, vaya no sabia que eran dos chicas…supongo que es como yo y mi Yami…

YAMI: Hay Ra y tambien me odia ¿por que el mundo es tan cruel…?-haciendo un puchero…

BAKURA: Tú te lo buscas…

YHOLLY: Es cierto faraón…

HOLLY: Mejor no preguntes Yami, mi Yami tiene gran repertorio de faltas que tengo de ti…

YAMI: _Glup_, esta bien… me cayó…

HOLLY: Mi Yami vino de la balanza del milenio y tu Yami, Mel-san de un brazalete wow, ojala me cuentes mas al respecto…

YAMI: Seria genial…

HOLLY: Pues claro…pero en fin… Me alegra que hayas ganado chica y bueno lo volviste hacer en el champer, con tu participación, espero que vuelvas a participar ya que la pregunta será dicha al final de los reviews… Solo una aclaración serán dos preguntas…

YAMI: Wow ¿en serio…? Pues mejor las lectoras tendrán más oportunidad de ganar una estrella…

HOLLY: Bueno sabrán mas detalles al final de los reviews…

YAMI: Bueno ojala y participes Yami-Mel y aunque Mel me odie les envió un beso a ambas…

BAKURA Y MARIK: Yo uno especial para Mel…Muah!!...

YAMI: Consentidos…

BAKURA Y MARIK: Celoso…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos dependimos…

YHOLLY: Saludos a tu Yami… **Sayonara**…

**NETHED: **

HOLLY: Hola chica, como has estado…

YAMI: Felicidades por tu estrella…

YUGI: Nos gusta que sigas participando y que tu esfuerzo haya dado frutos…

HOLLY: _Hai_, y recuerda chica las preguntas para esta semana se dichas al final de los reviews así que no olvides chequearlas, y participar…

YAMI: Mucha suerte y no te rindas…

TODOS: Gracias por tus besos…

HOLLY: Todos se emocionaron por tus saludos…

TODOS: Te enviamos muchos a ti tambien…Muah!!

HOLLY: Como notaras, están felices, bueno chica ojala y sigas participando…

YUGI: Un beso especial para ti…

HOLLY: _Hai_, saludos y un abrazote…

YAMI: **Sayonara**…

**ANAID:**

HOLLY: Hola chica ¿como estas?

YAMI: Besos para ti…

HOLLY: Hey ya me hiciste sonrojar, muchas gracias por tu apoyo…

YAMI: Es lindo verte así nena, pero no es mentira en verdad se te extraña cuando no escribes…

HOLLY: Bueno teniendo mis otros fic, la universidad, y el finalizar de las clases tan pronto pues el tiempo me lo consumen ellos…

YAMI: _Hai _pero este fic es especial…

BAKURA: Solo por que es dedicado a ti…

YAMI: Celoso…

BAKURA: Sip en tus sueños faraoncito…

HOLLY: ¿Chicos?, en fin…me alegra que mis otros fic, te gusten y mas el otro que es interactivo como este…

YAMI: Que participes es genial…

HOLLY: Me da mucha alegria y muchas felicidades por tu estrella ojala y sigas participando…

YAMI: Esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

HOLLY: Saludos…

BAKURA: **Sayonara**…

**GUERRA LUNAR:**

HOLLY: Hola chicos me alegra encontrarlos por aquí otra vez…

YAMI: Suerte con la competencia…

HOLLY: Sip claro Yami-Mel-san, no están dispuestas a perder y ustedes siguen empatados con ella…

YAMI: Supongo que con las dos preguntas, de esa semana podrían desempatar…

HOLLY: Pues solo el tiempo lo dirá…

BAKURA: Y reitero, besos para GL y par Rex, nada…guacala no quiero pulgas…

HOLLY: No seas mal educado Baku…yo si le envió muchos besos a Rex y claro tambien a GL…

YHOLLY: Creo que el Bakurincito esta un poco celoso…

BAKURA: Bueno yo contigo…no discuto…

YHOLLY: Sabe actuar con la cabeza…

YAMI: Raro en el…

SETH: Al fin salio la estrella, es decir yo…

YAMI: Ni te creas tanto, Holly te saco por lastima…

SETH: ¿_Nani_?

HOLLY: No le creas Kaiba-kun, no es verdad, te saque en el champer por que me pareció adecuado hacerlo…

SEH: Ves… (Le saca la lengua a Yami)

YAMI: Atrevido te enrollare tu lengua alrededor de tu cuello…

YHOLLY: Faraón tranquilo o te las veras con mi látigo…

YAMI: Grrr esta bien me calmo, pero que este respete al faraón…

SETH: Nah, yo digo y hago lo que quiero…

YAMI: Y una aclaración dejen de decir que el ladroncito y yo somos perros…

BAKURA: No lo somos de nadie…solo Joey…o Jono como rayos se llame…

JONO: Cierren la boca yo no soy ningún perro…Grrr…

MARIK: Pues a mi no me parece gruñes como uno…

YUGI: Chicos por favor no se peleen…

YAMI: Los nenes siempre se comportan de esa forma hikari…

YUGI: ¿Ah?

HOLLY: No les des importancia hermanito, además sabes GL esta feliz de verte en el fic…

YUGI: ¿De verdad? (Sonrojado)

YAMI: Pues quien no lo estaría…jejejeje…

YUGI: _Arigato_ a GL-san

HOLLY: Y te envía sus condolencias por la muerte de tu madre y un gran abrazote…

YUGI: Yo le envió otro igual y un beso…

SETH: Hey me estoy poniendo celoso…

HOLLY: Kaiba-kun si GL te quiere mucho a ti, solo aprecia mucho a mi hermanito es todo…

SETH: Ya lo Seth, chocolates para mi nena GL y un ramo de rosas para ti Holly…

YAMI: Grrr…

HOLLY: Gracias Kaiba-kun pero no tenias por que hacerlo…

SETH: Es un detalle por sacar en este fic a una gran estrella como yo…

YAMI: Grrr…presumido…

YHOLLY: Y claro que me encanta el látigo que me mandaste GL-san me hace poner en su lugar al faraón y al resto de presumidos…

YAMI:_ Glup_…

ASUAN: (Con una estelita negra) ¿Por que todos me odian?

YAMI: Por que eres malo…

ASUAN: No es por eso…

BAKURA: Insensible…

ASUAN: No creo…

MARIK: Idiota, fracaso, estupido, inútil…

YAMI: Eso seguramente eso es…

ASUAN: (Suspiro) Cállense no me den ideas…

HOLLY: Bueno chicos nos despedimos y esperamos que entren al concurso nuevamente las preguntas al final de los reviews…

BAKURA: Besos para GL…

SETH: Chocolates para mi nena GL y unas croquetas de lobo para su mascota…

HOLLY: Kaiba-kun, Rex-san no es su mascota…

SETH: Lo que sea solo espero que le gusten…

MARIK: No tiene remedio…

YAMI: Adiós a ambos…

YHOLLY: **_Sayonara_** y besos para Rex…

**SHIROI TSUKI: **

HOLLY: Hola chica…

YAMI: ¿Cómo estas? Muchos besos para ti…

HOLLY: Me alegra encontrarte por aquí de nuevo…

BAKURA: Felicidades por tu estrella…

HOLLY: Sigue participando, quien sabe quizás resultes ser una de las 3 ganadoras…

YAMI: El duelo esta muy reñido… cualquiera puede ganar…

BAKURA: Es gracioso solo Holly, su hikari y YHolly le jalan la correa al faraón…

YAMI: (Sape a Bakura) Deja de búrlate _Baka_

BAKURA: Auch eso dolió…

YAMI: Además chica soy muy valiente, no pienses lo contrario…

BAKURA: Así y se nota a un mas tu valentía, cuando aparece YHolly en acción…

YAMI: Esta habla por experiencia propia no le hagas caso…

BAKURA: Si experiencia al verte temblar ante la Yami de Holly…

YAMI: Callate tonto…

HOLLY: Ya chicos dejen de discutir…

YAMI: Si nena…

BAKURA: Cobarde…

YHOLLY: Creo que el Bakurincito quiere una probadita de mi látigo…

BAKURA: A no yo no…

YHOLLY: Pues si no es así, compórtate…

YAMI: Ya escuchaste…

BAKURA: _Glup_…mejor me cayó…

YAMI: Inteligente…

HOLLY: Sayonara chica y espero que sigas participando…

YAMI: Mucha suerte, y aclaro soy muy valiente…

BAKURA: Yo tambien, por si lo dudaban…

YHOLLY: Saludos…

HOLLY: **_Sayonara…_**

**MIMI: **

HOLLY: Hola chica, gusto en conocerte…

YAMI: Vaya genial una nueva lectora…

BAKURA: Seguramente se impresiono por mi hermosa actuación…

YAMI: Así claro… (Sarcasmo)

BAKURA: Ven hasta el faraón esta de acuerdo conmigo…

YAMI: _Baka_, era sarcasmo…

BAKURA: Esta mintiendo, en el fondo de sabe corazón sabe que yo soy el mejor…

YAMI: En tus sueños tonto…

HOLLY: Chicos dejen de discutir…

YUGI: No tienen remedio…

HOLLY: Baya eso creo…bueno chica me despido, y creo que tendrás que esperar algún tiempo para ver el final del fic…

YUGI: _Hai_ a este fic a un le falta un buen resto para terminar…

HOLLY: Bueno ojala y te haya gustado el champer de esta semana y te decidas a participar en el concurso…

YAMI: Mucha suerte y gracias por leernos…

BAKURA: **Sayonara**, muchos besos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Bueno gente aquí esta lo que prometí las dos preguntas de esta semana…

YAMI: Ojala y se decidan a participar los lectores que a un no lo han hecho y las que si mucha suerte nuevamente…

HOLLY: Bueno aquí van…una aclaración los lectores peden costear ambas o una si lo prefieren, ambas valdrán una estrella y pueden ganar al contestar las dos preguntas o aunque contesten las dos pueden ganar solo una o ambas eso dependerá de la calidad de la respuesta así que dos lectores diferentes pueden ganar según la calidad de la respuesta de cada quien…bien luego de esa aclaración…Yami nos hará el honor de decir las preguntas de esta semana…

YAMI: Genial, bien las preguntas para esta semana son dos, la primera dice: **- ¿Qué nombre le pondrán al padre de Ryou?**

HOLLY: Aclaración en el próximo champer saldrá Ryou, con su padre el cual es un faraón de un lejano reino casi igual a Akunadin y su hijo Seth solo para que se den una idea…

YAMI: Bueno y la otra pregunta dice… **- ¿Qué nombre le darán al capitulo donde aparecerá Ryou?**

HOLLY: Bueno como dije, en el próximo champer aparecerá Ryou y quisiera que ustedes nos dieran un titulo para ese champer y un nombre para el padre del chico…

YAMI: Ojala y nos ayuden…

HOLLY: Cada pregunta valdrá una estrella, mucha suerte…

YAMI: No dejen de participar…

HOLLY: Bueno gente me despido…

YAMI: Saludos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	6. Capitulo 6: La Llegada de un Principe Mi...

HOLLY: Hola gente, vaya si que me he ausentado bastante pero en fin, ya hay actualización para este fic espero que les guste, y les aviso que para esta semana tenemos a dos nuevas ganadoras para las cuales muchas felicidades…sus nombres son **Analy Motou** con el titulo del fic de esta semana y la otra ganadora es **Serena 140186 **por el nombre del padre de Ryou. Ambas chicas recibirán su primera estrella de esa semana muchas felicidades y gracias por participar y esperamos que sigan participando y para el resto de lectores tambien esperamos su participación y avisarles que **la pegunta de esa semana valdrá por dos estrellas,** así que quien sabe y resulten nuevos ganadores y las que van empatadas se adelanten o estas chicas y las alcancen, bien mucha suerte y esperamos su apoyo…

**Sayonara.-**

"**LOST IN LOVE"**

**CAPITULO 6: "LA LLEGADA DE UN PRINCIPE MISTERIOSO"**

En cada trote que daba el caballo de color blanco, que guiaba a Yami por Egipto, el pequeño príncipe, sentía la brisa acariciar su rostro, le gustaba sentir su suave toque, ya que lo hacían pensar que era libre como el mismo viento que lo tocaba.

Habían pasado varias horas, desde que había salido del palacio pero aun así tenia que hacer muchas visitas antes de regresar y aun le faltaba la más importante la cual era una donde su corazón le dictaba…

- Me pregunto si estarán despiertos…

Dijo muy suavemente al viento, parando su marcha en frente de una de las cuevas que estaba bastante alejadas del palacio, se bajo del caballo que lo había a guiado todo aquel rato…

- Espera aquí Pegaso…-acariciando un poco el cuello del caballo se despidió de el y entro a la cueva…¡¡Hola!

Grito el chico en medio de aquella oscura cueva, y lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue su mismo eco…

- Creo que no están cerca…haaa…-suspiro, a un lado de una de las paredes estaba una antorcha, la tomo para tener algo de luz en aquel oscuro lugar…¿Están aquí?

Otra vez nadie contesto…pero aun así el chico no se dio por vencido y se adentro mas en la cueva…y cuando estaba a la mitad de ella, se llevaría una gran sorpresa…

- Ra quizás estén durmiendo…¡¡Raaaaa!…-en su cara sintió como una bolita peluda se aferra a el con fuerza…-Ra…-cuando se la logro quitar de la cara descubrió quien era…¿Kuriboh- digo imprecisado al alumbrar a la pequeña y juguetona bolita peluda que tenia en su mano izquierda…

La pequeña criatura, solo le sonreía y se mantenía muy inquieta, por tener ante sus ojos a su futuro dueño…

- Ra me diste un pequeño susto amiguito… ¿Dónde esta Yuske y Maky?

Cuando escucho las palabras del príncipe la criatura se soltó de agarre en que lo tenia el príncipe y se hizo flotar, indicando que queria, que el chico lo siguiera

¿Quieres que te siga?

Pregunto impresionando el chico, la criatura color café y expresivos ojos color violeta afirmaba y se abría paso para llevar al chico con sus amigos…

- Vaya este lugar cada vez esta más oscuro…

Dijo el chico con preocupación ya que hacia tanto que no llegaba aquel sitio, que en todo ese tiempo había cambiado mucho…

- Ra…-apartando un poco la tela de araña que había a su paso, siguió con su paso, cuando de pronto…¡¡Raaaa…!

El chico iba concentrado mirando hacia el frente y no se percato que en el piso estaba durmiendo otra de las místicas criaturas que en aquel lugar habitaban, al escuchar los gritos Kuriboh detuvo su marcha y fue en su ayuda…

- Ra me golpee la cabeza…-era verdad con la caída el chico choco su cara contra el piso…y fue en ese preciso momento que se acerco Kuriboh a el…

¿_Esta bien_- a pesar que ese idioma no podía entenderlo el chico, por sus gestos se podía saber que la pequeña criatura estaba preocupado…

- No me paso nada, solo un chichón en la frente pero solo eso…-dijo poniéndose de pie y alumbrando con la antorcha que había caído un poco lejos por la caída…-Veamos a quien lastime…-dijo alumbrando con la antorcha…-Ra…-se impresiono al ver dormido muy a gusto a un curioso dragón color azul…

- _Fortress es un dormilón_…-explico la criatura ya que aquel no se había despertado ni con el ruido que hizo el príncipe al caer…

- Al parecer tu amigo no le incomodo el pisotón en su cola…-dijo el chico con una sonrisa…

- _Jejeje, si usted lo conociera, se daría cuenta que nada puede hacer que_ _Fortress despierte_

- Me alegra no haberlo incomodado… continuemos…

Teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo otra vez, el príncipe siguió con su marcha en busca de los magos que desde hacia mucho tiempo que no veía…

Mientras en una de las ciudades muy alejadas del Cairo donde el faraón Atem reinaba con armonía, estaban sucediendo muchas cosas que para sus protagonistas no eran nada agradables…

- Ahora escúchame…

De pronto en medio del silencio que inundaba todo el palacio fue interrumpido por la voz de un joven que se notaba por su tomo muy enojado…

- Tú serás mi sirviente y harás todo lo que yo te diga…

- Pero…-Jono se sentía muy triste no creía como en un segundo toda su vida y la de su hermana había cambiado, para mal

¡¡NO RESPONDAS…- le dijo el chico castaño con enfado…

¡¡HAAAAG….!

Jono estaba hincado ante su nuevo amo, el cual al escuchar al rubio querer decir alguna cosa le dio una fuerte bofetada directa al rostro…

- No hablaras a menos que te lo pida…

Le dijo el joven Seth con gran enojo… a Jono no le quedo otra opción que obedecer, bajo la mirada e hizo reverencia en señal de sumisión, mientras sus cabellos rubios tapaban sus ojos y las lagrimas caían incesantes por sus mejillas…

- Escúchame bien, tu harás lo que ye te diga…-Seth tomo a Jono del cuello de su ropa hecha de manta y algo rasgada por el tiempo que tenia…- me obedecerás en todo lo que te diga…-Jono asintió…-o si no tu, y tu patética hermana, pagaran tus faltas….

Jono abrió sus ojos en impresión, no podía ser por que el, Shizuka tenia que pagar sus faltas eso no podía permitirlo…

- Haré todo lo que usted me diga…-bajo la mirada y Seth lo soltó…-Pero por favor no le haga daño a mi hermana…-Jono hizo reverencia quedando su rostro a los pies del príncipe, el cual al ver el grado de sumisión que el rubio había tomado con tan solo una palabra sonrió. Estaba feliz de haber logrado lo que queria…

- Así me gusta, un perro siempre tiene que hincarse ante los pies de su amo…-

Jono abrió sus ojos en impresión y a un en su poción se sintió molesto, lo que menos el gustaba era que alguien le dijera "Perro" pero por las circunstancias no podía quejarse o si no Shizuka pagaría sus faltas…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Mokuba, el hermano menor de Seth el estaba hablando con su nueva dama de compañía, una chica castaña de cabello largo llamada Shizuka Katsuya, en cambio al mal trato que estaba sufriendo Jono el pequeño Mokuba solo deseaba hacerse amigo de la chica y conocerla mas sin tratarla como su sirvienta…

- Mi nombre es Mokuba… ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Pregunto con una sonrisa, la chica estaba hincada ante el príncipe, sabia que esa era su posición y debía guardarle respeto a su nuevo amo, aunque aun se sentía muy triste, de que su padre los haya tratado como basura y los vendiera como si en realidad ellos no tuvieran ningún valor…

- Shizuka, príncipe Mokuba…

Dijo con toda la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos, eso sentir muy mal a Mokuba. Ya que lo menos le gustaba ver era tristeza en los ojos de una chica tan linda, como la joven que ante el se mostraba. A pesar de la corta edad del chico era muy sensible ante los demas, muy parecido a Noa y muy diferente a Seth…

- No estés triste- le dijo con una sonrisa- ya veras que tu hermano y tu se la pasaran muy bien en el palacio, mi hermano Seth no es tan malo como aparenta ser y Noa el es mejor hermano del mundo, ambos son muy buenos y ese mismo trato recibas tu y tu hermano…

- Si… -dijo con tristeza

A pesar de lo que el pequeño decía la joven a un sentía muy triste, como para escuchar aquellas palabras que no del todo eran ciertas ya que el que no se escaparía de la crueldad de Seth…seria Jono

Mientras tanto en el pueblo del Cairo, donde se escucharon resonar las sonrisas de Jono y Shizuka. Ahora solo había silencio en la que alguna vez, fue su pueblo natal, sus amigos se encontraron con el padre de los chicos, cuando estaba preparando sus cosas para macharse del pueblo, el les contó lo que había sucedido y no podían creer que en un segundo todo había cambiado en la vida de ambos hermanos…para mal…

- _Shimatta_!...-golpeando fuertemente la pared de la casa hecha de tierra y paja en donde alguna vez vivieron ambos hermanos, un chico castaño exclamo con enojo, pero a la vez con tristeza…

- Tranquilízate Honda…-le pidió con lagrimas en sus ojos un chico de cabello tricolor, en verdad todos se sentían muy tristes, por lo que les había pasado a ambos hermanos pero el que mas lo resintió fue Honda…

¿Como me pides que me calme Yugi- le dijo el chico, en tono desesperado…-mi mejor amigo Jono, se ha marchado para vivir como esclavo, no es justo…-volvió a pegarle a la pared y las lagrimas caían rodando por sus mejillas- jamás lo voy a volver a ver…a ninguno…

- Honda, debemos resignarnos…

Al dúo de amigos se unió otro chico de hermosos ojos color verde, su edad era de 10 años la misma que Jono, su cabello era negro y lo traía recogido en una coleta, con una cinta color rojo en su frente, miraba seriamente ambos chicos, y mas a uno que estaba desesperado por la desaparición de cierto rubio el cual era su mejor amigo…

- Callate Otogi…-le dijo Honda con enojo, mientras lo volteaba a ver con sus ojos llorosos…

El chico de ojos verdes no dijo nada solo miro la desesperación reflejados en los ojos de Honda, a pesar de ser un chico de 12 años cuando se desesperaba se comportaba como un chico de 3, por eso el joven Otogi tenia que hacer algo y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue…

- Debes tranquilizarte…

- Haaaag…

Otogi le dio un fuerte golpe a Honda directo al rostro, el chico callo al piso por el impulso, se llevo una mano a la mejilla sonrojada por el golpe y Yugi solo pudo tapar su boca en impresión, ya que jamás se lo hubiera esperado. El chico de ojos verdes siempre se mostraba muy amable y nada violento, pero algunas veces las cosas no son como aparenta ser…

- Ahora escúchame…-tomo a Honda del cuello de su ropa mirándolo fijamente, el moreno tambien lo miro…- Jono no le gustaría verte tan deprimido por su culpa, debes ser fuerte y pesar que el regresara pronto…-Otogi queria animar a Honda pero el moreno estaba tan deprimido que parecía no escuchar…

- Otogi tiene razón Honda…-intervino Yugi que todo aquel rato se había mantenido al margen de la situación…- Jono no le gustaría ver que sus amigos, sufren por su causa…-Yugi bajo su mirada…-se que todo no se ve nada bien, pero aun así debemos ser fuertes por Jono y Shizuka tal vez teniendo fe en Ra, nos haga un milagro y quien sabe puede que nos vengan a visitar pronto…

Yugi decía todo aquello con gran esperanza, esperando trasmitir ese sentimiento a Honda, ya que el chico moreno estaba muy deprimido. Pero a pesar de eso logro hacerlo, limpio sus lagrimas y puso una sonrisa en sus labios sus amigos le habían levantado el animo…

- _Arigato_…-dijo con una sonrisa, aun se sentía triste pero gracias a las palabras de Yugi y la intervención de Otogi, ahora tenía esperanza de ver con bien a Jono y Shizuka, otra vez…

- Por Ra Honda, a veces te comportas como Jono…-le dijo el chico de ojos verdes con fastidio…

- Callate que me debes un golpe…

Honda amenazo con su puño a Otogi, el cual al ver a su amigo tan enfadado comenzó a correr lo mas veloz que podía lejos de un furioso moreno que corrió tras del chico de ojos verdes. Yugi, por su parte solo, sonrió al ver a sus amigos en aquella situación ya que eso le hacia recordar, a Jono cuando estaba con ellos y todo era felicidad, ahora sentía algo de nostalgia al saber que su amigo y su hermana jamás regresarían, pero quizás teniendo algo de fe…todo podía ser posible…o por lo menos en aquel instante eso era a lo que se queria aferrar Yugi…a pesar que quizás jamás se cumpliría…

Mientras tanto Yami se dirigía a toda velocidad montado en una de las místicas criaturas, que habitaban en aquel lugar, el cual era un lobo de color blanco llamado Silver, que corría lo mas veloz que sus patas le permitían para llegar enseguida con al destino que Yami le había pedido. Ya que sabia que cada segundo que pasaba era primordial para ciertos amigos que se había ganado el corazón del tierno príncipe…

Al poco tiempo aquel lobo de color blanco paro su marcha y se detuvo en una de las celdas, Yami bajo de el y se dirigió a la celda alumbrando un poco con la antorcha que llegaba Kuriboh a un lado del el...pudo notar que algo no estaba bien, dentro de ella…

- Ra…-dijo con preocupación mientras abría la celda y entraba a ella, encontrando a dentro a los dos magos oscuros, de los cuales Yuske estaba muy mal herido…

- Vino ayudarnos…-dijo la maga con una sonrisa, mientras mirada al pequeño, el chico se notaba muy preocupado por la condición en que estaba Yuske, el cual estaba recostado en el regazo de su hermana…

- Ustedes me llamaron…-la maga se sorprendió…-sentí que me necesitaban y por eso vine…-dijo con gran decisión, mientras miraba en la infinidad de los ojos azules de la maga…

- Gracias por venir príncipe…-con una gran esfuerzo, ya que casi no tenia fuerzas Yuske, abrió sus ojos y miro agradecido al príncipe, el cual rasgo algo de su rompa y vendo un brazo del mago el cual no dejaba de emanar sangre…

- Lo se vine ayudarlos…-dijo mientras hacia aquello…-de pronto al lugar entro una mujer de cabello verde, que tambien pertenecía a las místicas criaturas residentes de aquel sitio…

- Príncipe- la mujer hizo reverencia ante el chico, Yami les dedico la mirada- hemos intentado todo para ayudarlo, pero estamos débiles…-Yami se sorprendió…

- Vera…-Maky continuo…-hemos estado ayudando a su padre y a su tío con la batalla con Israel y por eso Yuske esta así…-dijo la maga mientras baja su mirada y unas lagrimas bajaban rodando por sus mejillas. Yami se sorprendió…

¿Quieren decir que ustedes han estado luchando…- las criaturas asintieron…-no han descansado lo suficiente…

- No…-dijo la Maky con tristeza…

- Príncipe solo usted puede ayudar a Yuske

El pequeño de ojos violeta se sorprendió al escuchar aquella afirmación, de parte de la mujer que era la encargada de curar a todos las criaturas heridas, aunque había sido tanta su presión en los últimos dias, que su habilidad se había agotado por eso no podía hacer nada para aliviar a Yuske, el cual si no era tratado rápidamente lo mas probable era que desapareciera…

- Lo se, por eso vine…-sacando un objeto envuelto entre sus ropas, los monstruos lo vieron y se sorprendieron….

- Ra pero si es…- la mas sorprendida era Dian ya que era, una de las criaturas mas antiguas y había estado al servicio de una buen numero de faraones durante toda su vida, había visto tantas veces ese objeto que guardaba en su interior las mas puras energías que recorren el ser del soberano de Egipto…

- Este objeto me lo dio mi padre hace tiempo, dijo que con el puedo hacer muchos milagros y mis deseos mas profundos serán cumplidos…-decía aquello mientras se iba colocando el objeto en forma de pirámide en su cuello…el cual al escuchar la palabras del pequeño, el ojo al centro de aquel objeto comenzaba a brillar…-todo tiene solución, si tienes fe todo se puede lograr…

Esas eran algunas palabras que su padre le había dicho, hace mucho tiempo y era a las palabras que el pequeño se aferraba, cada golpe que recibió de parte de Asuán, cada insulto, cada sufrimiento no hubiera sido superado, si el chico no hubiera tenido fe que todo aquello terminaría y así parecía ya que hace mucho que no veía a su tío, ni mucho menos lo había vuelto a lastimar…

- Muchas gracias príncipe…

Con todo el esfuerzo que le exigía su condición, Yuske hablo mirando sonriente a su futuro amo…

- No te preocupes yo te ayudare…

Al terminar con su frase, el cuerpo del chico comenzó a resplandecer liberando una calida luz dorada, que lleno la cueva de una calidez que jamás ninguna criatura había sentido antes…no cabía duda el príncipe y futuro faraón era especial, tenia un corazón puro y bondadoso el cual se percibía en cada rayo dorado que despedía su cuerpo…

- El momento ha llegado…

Las energías que Yami tenia en su interior, estaban por ser trasferidas aquella criatura de vestimenta morada que tanto las necesitaba, Yami puso sus dos pequeñas manos, cerca del pecho de Yuske, el cual al tener las dedicadas manos en su pecho sintió al instante como una calidez mayor al del ambiente comenzaba a sanar su cuerpo y sus energías regresaban a su ser…

Maky miraba sorprendida todo el actuar de Yami, pero a al vez le estaba agradecida ya que gracias a el, su hermano seria salvado. Unas lagrimas de gratitud bajaron por sus ojos, los cuales cerro para percibir con todo su ser, aquella calidez que el chico despedía, al cabo de un tiempo la calidez desapareció…el resplandor se había ido y la cueva quedo a oscuras nuevamente…

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Nasser sintió las energías de Yami, las cuales se debilitaron en un instante el chico, a un era muy joven para controlarlas…

¿Tío a donde….?

El joven Mahado no pudo terminar su frase, ya que su tío corrió lo más veloz que podía, a pesar de su edad. Hacia la cueva donde aquellas criaturas vivían, el lo sabia bien, el joven príncipe había ayudado a una de ellas y ahora…el estaba pagando el precio…

Y era cierto Yuske estaba totalmente curado, sus heridas habían sanadas, sus energías habían regresado a su cuerpo se levanto del regazo de Maky y sonreía con alegria al resto de criaturas, que lo veían pero mas con gratitud hacia un joven que había llegado hasta ahí con tal de salvarlo…

- Muchas gracias prin…por todos los dioses…-Yuske tomo entre sus manos el cuerpo inconsciente de Yami, el chico luego de aquella calida energía desaparecía, se desmayo, estaba débil por todo el esfuerzo que le había causado y su cuerpo lo resintió…

- Debemos hacer algo para…-fueron interrumpidos ya que, ante ellos apareció Nasser, con semblante firme siendo seguido de Silver…

- Denme al príncipe, yo lo curare…-dijo el consejero, mientras tomaba entre sus manos al chico que estaba inconsciente y aun en su cuello colgaba el rompecabezas…

- Nosotros…-Yuske no sabia que decir, para disculparse ante el consejero, el cual conocían muy bien…

- No digan nada…-exigió el anciano tomando al chico en su regazo…- yo tampoco lo diré…- el anciano sonrió, haciéndoles saber aquellas criaturas que en realidad no estaba molesto, ellos asintieron…

- Señor…-Yuske bajo la mirada tenia algo que decir a un…

¿Qué sucede muchacho- dijo el consejero, mientras miraba como el mago se hincaba ante el en señal de respeto…

- Le suplico que le diga al príncipe, cuando despierte que… gracias…no tengo como pagar su ayuda, seguramente me hubiera ido con Ra, antes de tiempo si el no se hubiera sacrificado por mi…-el mago puso muchos sentimiento en sus palabras el consejero lo noto y sonrió…

- Tu serás un buen aliado del príncipe lo se…

- Eso es lo que mas deseo…-con gran decisión el mago hablo, levanto su rostro y miro al anciano a los ojos…

- Ra tiene muchas pruebas para ti y el príncipe Yami, las cuales tendrán que enfrentar con valor…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca del anciano, mientras se daba media vuelta llevando en brazos a Yami y siendo escoltado por Silver, a un lado suyo…

- Sin importar lo que pase yo voy a proteger al príncipe…- dijo aquello mientras se incorporaba y miraba seriamente como el consejero y su amigo Silver se desvanecían en la oscuridad…

- Y nosotros te ayudaremos…-dijeron las tras criaturas, a una sola voz, eso hizo sonreír a Yuske. Que era considerado el líder de las criaturas que vivían en aquel lugar…

Mientras tanto Nasser cargaba a Yami, se veía tan pacifico cuando dormía hasta en ese instante, se notaba la pureza de su ser y la inocencia del niño que trasmitía la calidez en su rostro…

- Oh príncipe, que buen faraón será usted…-diciendo aquello acelero el paso y salio de la cueva directo al castillo, donde cuidaría a Yami hasta su despertar…

Paso el tiempo, cuanto había pasado era lo que se preguntaba un chico rubio…unos dias, unas semanas, meses o tan salo unas horas…para el y su hermana parecía haber sido una eternidad, desde la ultima vez que probo alimento, todo su ser lo aclamaba, aunque quizás el no era importante la que importaba era Shizuka, su pequeña hermana que parecía ser la mas afectada por no probar alimento por dias…

- Tengo hambre hermano…

Su pequeña hermana Shizuka, ella era muy joven como para estar en aquel estando de hambruna, pero según dictaban las normas en el palacio, los nuevos esclavos no probarían alimento hasta al cabo de dos semanas y ellos apenas y llevaban su primera semana, Jono tenia que hacer algo para ayudar a su hermanita la cual se notaba muy pálida y débil por la falta de comida y energía…

- No te preocupes Shizuka yo traeré algo para ti…- El joven tomo las manos de su hermanita y ella sonrió, confiando ciegamente en su hermano, el cual jamás le había fallado.

Las cosas en el palacio no habían cambiado nada, a pesar de estar en su periodo de hambre sus obligaciones cotidianas seguían intactas, el esclavo de Seth tenia que atenderlo, pero el príncipe se extralimitaba con Jono, hasta dejarlo agotado, en cambio Mokuba, Noa y Shizuka ellos trataban muy bien a la chica, se llevaban muy bien pero por la falta de comida la chica se estaba debilitando mucho…

- Shizuka iré por algo de comida, pero sin importar lo que escuches no voltees…

Temiendo el ser capturado, Jono aclaraba las cosas con su hermana, la cual asintió y el chico se apresuro a la cocina…se escabullo hasta llegar al lugar, mirando de reojo a través de las hendiduras de la paredes, esperando el momento preciso para actuar, espero que la doncellas se fueran para dejar libre el lugar y así fue al poco tiempo ellas se había ido… Jono entro mirando a todos lados para no ser descubierto… en una de las mesas doradas del lugar, había una manzana roja, la cual era muy brillante, le llamo la atención y pensó que eso seria suficiente para calmar el hambre de su hermanita la tomo entre sus manos y salio corriendo lo mas veloz que pudo fuera de la cocina sin saberlo que estaba siendo observado…

- A qui tienes Shizuka…-el chico le saco un poco mas de brillo a la manzana y la chica sonrió feliz de saber que su hambre seria calmada…

- _Arigato _hermano…-abrazo a Jono con ternura…

- Ahora escóndete, para que no te vean comerla…-la chica asintió y se alejo del lugar, cuando Jono iba a tomar un camino distinto se encontró con quien menos hubiera esperado…

- A donde crees que vas perrito…-le dijo Seth en tono sarcástico, mientras lo miraba fríamente, Jono tembló…-eres un idiota…-le dio un fuerte golpe directo al rostro, Jono cayo sentado en el piso…

¡¡Haaag…-Grito el chico al sentir el golpe, que para su suerte Shizuka ya estaba muy lejos y no escucho su grito, si no ella hubiera llegado y seguramente Seth le haría lo mismo que estaba por hacerle…

- Levántate perro…-dijo Seth con enojo mientras sujetaba fuertemente de sus cabellos rubios lastimando a un mas a Jono…

- Por amor Ra, piedad…

Dijo Jono en tono suplicante mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, hasta mojar la mano del chico que lo sujetaba con tanta rabia y enojo…

- Callate, maldito perro…

¡¡¡Haaa!

Seth se quito su cinturón y le dio un fuerte golpe al chico directo al rostro, dejando una parte enrojecida y de la boca de Jono, dejo escapar una buena cantidad de sangre…

- Le juro que no volverá a pasar…

- No te he pedido que hables…

Grito Seth, mientras sus ojos azules, parecían arder con tal intensidad que quemaban de lo furioso que estaba el futuro faraón, por una regla que Jono había roto, el chico estaban tan enojado, que le esperaría la próxima vez… Solo Ra podía contestar a esa pregunta…

¡¡Haaaa!

Jono callo al piso por el fuerte golpe que recibió a hora en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo, se retorcía del dolor pero eso para alguien que se le había enseñado hacer insensible y que los esclavos respetaran su palabra, no le importaba el sufrimiento de Jono, al contrario la furia de Seth crecía a un mas…

- Callate de una maldita vez….

A puño cerrado le dio un fuerte golpe directo al estomago, Jono volvió a sacar una buena cantidad de sangre que callo al piso y un hilo de aquella sustancia color rojo a un se escurría por su barbilla…

- Snif…-las fuerzas de Jono se había ido en su totalidad, debido al cansancio que sentía y a los golpes injustamente proporcionados que recibía su cuerpo de parte de Seth…

- Te dije que te callaras…

¡¡¡HAAAA…!

Seth le dio una patada tan fuerte a Jono, que su cuerpo salio disparado del piso a chocar contra una de las sólidas paredes del palacio, para luego caer de regreso al suelo…nadie podía explicar como un chico tan joven como el príncipe Seth, podía tener tantas fuerzas como para darle semejantes golpes a un chico, casi de su mismo semblante…quizás era por el entrenamiento que Seth recibía y la fragilidad del cuerpo de Jono de pasar tanto tiempo sin probar alimento…

- Shi-zu-ka…haaa

Con un suspiro Jono, callo desmayo al piso, Seth se acerco a el, al no escuchar ni llanto ni quejas, con su pie le dio vuelta a su cuerpo ya que el rubio estaba boca abajo, luego de la caída y solo pudo apreciar que en el rostro de Jono habían moretones que comenzaban a formarse, un hilo de sangre a un se escurría por su boca y su ropa estaba a un mas rasgada, eso toco levemente el corazón endurecido de Seth y luego de ver que a Jono le costaba respirar llamo a las sirvientas reales, para que lo atendieran, y no dejar a su querida mascota muriera, que seguramente lo haría si no recibía atención…

En seguida las doncellas se llevaron al chico a la habitación que Seth le había asignado para atenderlo, curar sus heridas, ayudarlo a aliviar su dolor, pero no era seguro si con algunas hierbas, cremas y aguas medicinales que las chicas tenían podían aliviar el lastimado cuerpo de Jono…

A pesar del pequeño alboroto que se formo en el palacio, Shizuka no se dio cuenta de el, luego de comer la manzana se encontró con Mokuba y salieron al dador de palacio, no se dio cuenta de la mala condición de Jono, y quizás no lo haría por un buen tiempo hasta que se curara, si acaso lo hacia. Ya que Seth les pido a las doncellas no comentar nada al respeto y ellas obedecían o se arriesgaban hacer desterradas o en el peor de los casos a perder su cabeza…

- Este chico esta muy mal…

Comento una chica morena, mientras le apartaba uno de los mechones rubios, del rostro de Jono y sentía un poco de humedad en ese lugar, ya que de tantos golpes directos al rostro con el cinturón de Seth, termino con lastimar terriblemente su cabeza…

- Crees que se recupere…-comento otra mientras ayudaba a su amiga a recostar el chico en su humilde cama hecha de paja, muy parecida a la que tenia cuando vivía libre en Egipto, la cual le ayudarían a estar más cómodo…

- No lo se…-comento una tercera mientras tomaba una esponja y comenzaba limpiar la sangre que el chico tenia en su rostro…

- Es un niño muy lindo…-comento la morena, que le acaricia sutilmente el cabello, como una madre acaricia a un hijo…

- Cuando crezca será muy guapo…-comento otra que estaba por limpiar el brazo izquierdo de Jono para luego proceder a vendarlo

- Lastima el destino que Ra decidió para el…

Las muchachas ya no dijeron mas, sabían muy bien a lo que la chica se refería. Según sabían ese era el primera semana del rubio en palacio y ya había recibido una paliza de parte del príncipe Seth, por ello temían que los siguientes dias o años el chico castaño, fuera a un mas cruel con Jono, y si era así quizás el rubio no sobreviviría para contarlo…

- Chico tienes que aceptar tu destino, con valor…

Era cierto el destino que Ra había decido para Jono, quizás era terrible pero con la edad viene la experiencia y Jono aprendida luego de aquel encuentro con la muerte a sobrellevar a su nuevo amo y Seth iba a descubrir muchas mas sorpresas, sentimientos dormidos en su interior que terminarían despertando y dándole la mas grande de las alegrías…

Paso el tiempo, la vida en Egipto no había cambiando mucho desde entonces. Las arenas del tiempo marcaban ya dos años, el príncipe Yami tenia 10 años y era cuando su educación como faraón había terminado, pronto tomaría el lugar de su padre…pero mientras eso sucedía, el faraón estaba en su lucha a lado de su hermano, aunque el no lo hacia por la razones de Atem, a pesar de eso el faraón se sentía apoyado por su hermano Asuán, pero mientras eso ocurrirá, Egipto se quedaban sin gobernante quizás no del todo, ya que estaba Yami, Nasser y Mahado, Yami tomaba el lugar de su padre cuando el no estaba y lo hacia muy bien gracias a todo el entrenamiento que había recibido en el transcurso de su vida…

- Consejero Nasser, señor, se nos ha informado que el faraón Aker, su hijo el príncipe Ryou y su comitiva real, han salido la tarde de ayer de su reino para llegar dentro de poco a Egipto…-apareció un soldado hincándose ante los pies del consejero Nasser el asintió y pidió al soldado marcharse

¿El tiempo a llegado- pregunto Mahado, el sabia muy bien que llegaría hacer el príncipe y su padre….

- Si…-dijo Nasser…-será mejor que le informes al príncipe…

Mahado obedeció y el chico corrió hasta los aposentos del príncipe para informarle de la llegada del faraón, su hijo y la comitiva que lo acompañaba…

Mientras tanto los forasteros, iban montados en sus camellos a paso lento llevando, con ellos aun viejo hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos cafés y en su regazo llevaba a su hijo de unos 9 años y de cabello y ojos igual a su padre…

- Estas cansado hijo…-pregunto el hombre preocupado por el bienestar del joven, el cual era un chico que era muy delicado de salud y todo aquel viaje quizás le había afectado mas de lo que se debía …

- No se preocupe padre estoy bien…-con mirada cansada el chico asintió, en verdad se sentía muy mal, pero no queria preocupar a su viejo padre…

- Ryou…

Dijo en tono suave mientras sentía como el chico recostaba su cabeza en cuerpo su, para luego dormirse instantáneamente, cuando de pronto una delicada mujer de largos cabellos color negro, ojos azules y piel morena se acerco a ellos…

- Necesita algo faraón…-dijo la mujer mirando preocupada al chico…

- No te preocupes Isis…-dijo el faraón mientras acomodaba mejor a su hijo sobre sus piernas y tomaba las riendas del camello- solo trae algo de agua fría…

Isis era una joven de 20 años y pertenecía a la corte real y era muy admirada en su país por su habilidad de ver el futuro, su hermano Malik el era un chico de 9 años igual al pequeño príncipe Ryou y era aprendiz para un día cuando su faraón dejara este mundo, cuidar su tumba para siempre, no era un futuro muy alentador para el pequeño pero lo aguardaba con resignación, mientras eso ocurría acudía a muchas visitas junto con su hermana conviviendo lo mas que pudiera con ella su faraón y su hijo…

- Si faraón como diga…-dirigiéndote con los esclavos que llevaban los víveres y las bebidas, Isis saco un delicado pañuelo de seda que lleva entre sus ropas, para luego cubrir aquel pañuelo con agua y entregárselo al faraón…

- Hermana tengo sed…-pidió Malik a un lado de su hermana, la cual sonrió y tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos del jarrón que llevaba la comitiva, y le ofreció un poco de agua a su hermano, el era muy joven para soportar todo aquel calor y mas con el ardiente sol bajo su cabeza…

- _Arigato_…-el chico tomo gustoso el agua que su hermana le ofrecía y le sonrió…

- Espero que con esto te sientas mejor hijo…

Dijo el padre de Ryou, mientras le pasaba un poco el pañuelo tibio por el agua que contenía, según sus consejeros reales, solo la persona que tuviera el rompecabezas milenario y un corazón puro y bondadoso, podría ayudar a su hijo, y era por esa razón que el faraón Aker y su hijo habían viajado, desde tan lejos con tal de que el faraón de Egipto pudiera, aliviar al futuro faraón Ryou…

Mientras tanto en el palacio….

- Príncipe el faraón Aker, el príncipe Ryou y su comitiva están en camino…-informo Mahado mientras hacia reverencia a Yami, el cual que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de su habitación mirando por la ventana…

- No me interesa…-dijo con frialdad….

- Pero príncipe Yami…-Mahado se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, desde que su educación como faraón había terminado el chico había cambiado mucho, y su corazón se había endurecido tanto mas o como el de su tío Asuán…

- Lo haré por que los dioses así lo han dictado…-Yami se volteo y miro a Mahado...-pero sabes que detesto que se hagan cosas sin mi autorización…

Yami miraba al chico con ojos de enojo y odio, en verdad estaba muy molesto por haber permitido que aquellos forasteros llegaran, a Egipto sin siquiera preguntarle primero…

- No volverá a pasar…-Mahado bajo la mirada…-se lo prometo su majestad…

- Espero que así sea…-dijo Yami con dureza mientras regresaba a su poción… Mahado se levanto y lo dejo solo en su habitación…-detesto se tomen decisiones sin preguntarme primero…-dijo el príncipe con enojo

Mientras tanto la comitiva de Ryou y su padre ya habían llegado a tierra egipcias, aunque el pequeño no se veía nada bien, al parecer su enfermedad estaba incrementándose y aquel viaje que su padre lo expuso lo había hecho empeorar…

- Resiste Ryou…-todos los demas que iban con ellos tambien se preocuparon en espacial Isis y su hermano Malik, ya que ellos eran los que mas cerca estaba del príncipe y eran los que mas lo apreciaban luego de su padre…

- Estaré bien…-dijo el chico en tono cansado, la verdad no se sentía nada bien, pero si le hacia saber a su padre, sabia que el estaría triste y mas preocupado por su culpa…

- Hijo resiste…-el faraón abrazo con ternura el cuerpo de su hijo, el chico no estaba nada bien, pero a pesar de eso el queria aparentar todo lo contrario…

- Debemos apresurarnos…exijo el faraón todos los demas obedecieron tomaron la riendas de sus camellos y comenzaron su camino hacia el palacio a toda velocidad

No sabían si el faraón de Egipto lograría salvar a Ryou pero tenían fe que así seria, ya que esa era la última oportunidad de vida para el pequeño príncipe. Solo en la manos de Yami estaba salvarlo…quizás el aun no era faraón, pero solo el pequeño, príncipe tendría el poder para curar aquel mal inexplicable que abatía el cuerpo de Ryou…

- Ra…-se escucho al padre explicar, ya que su hijo empeoraba cada ves…sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el calor y el sol que había recibido todo aquel rato, su respiración se entre cortaba y eso era muy peligroso ya que podría dejar huellas permanentes en su salud…

Mientras tanto Yami solo estaba sentado en la silla de antes y observaba con su mirada seria la ventana, el paisaje que ante sus ojos se mostraba, la verdad eso era lo único que lo relajaba observar lo apacible que se notaba el Nilo, lo pintoresco de su pueblo, solo eso podía traer algo de paz a su ser…

- El momento se acerca…

A cada instante que la comitiva del faraón se acercaba el castillo, donde esperaban encontrar alivio para el cuerpo del pequeño Ryou Yami sentía sus energías, en especial de los artículos que cada quien traía. Ryou era poseedor de la sortija, que se suponía tenia grandes poderes, la chica aun lado de el, Isis era la dueña del collar, el cual permitía ver el futuro y por ello era una de las mas respetadas de todo el palacio a pesar de ser mujer, y ellas generalmente eran las mas abochornadas solo por ser mujeres…cada articulo era muy valioso tenia energías místicas inimaginables las cuales solo el elegido podría liberar en su totalidad….

Yami había activado ciertos poderes que dormían en su interior esos poderes, desde la primera vez que uso el rompecabezas, esos poderes guardados en el interior del chico se habían desencadenado y ahora los podía manejar muy bien, aunque siempre lo dejaban muy agotado y tambien podía percibir otros artículos poderos casi como su rompecabezas…

- Ahora tendré que hacerlo, por un chico…-dijo con fastidio mientras sujetaba con fuerza el rompecabezas…

Era cierto solo el tenia el poder para salvar a Ryou, antes que fuera muy tarde para el pequeño y sus ojos jamás vieran otra vez un amanecer que Ra siempre pintaba en el horizonte, Yami lo sabia muy bien y por eso aunque no lo aceptara haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvarlo antes que fuera muy tarde….

**CONTINUARA………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente linda los hemos extrañado musho…

YAMI: Ya nos hacia falta sufrir…aunque esta vez me salve…Uuuu…

JOEY: Y el perjudicado resulte ser yo…Ra no es justo…

MARIK: Bueno todos tienen que sufrir…Ra yo sufro por que no salgo en el fic…

BAKURA: Y yo…

HOLLY: Pos ya lo harán…para el próximo salen ustedes…

BAKURA: Wiji al fin…

MARIK: Pero que sea una participación muy larga…

YAMI: Nah…que desagradable seria…

MARIK: Tu callate…

HOLLY: Y Yami-mel pos estate pendiente ya que en el próximo champer tu idea de la muerte de Asuán se hará realidad…

BAKURA: No es justo todo el champer se llevara ese tipo raro…

ASUAN: Oye yo no soy ninguno tipo raro…mas bien odiado por todos…-estelita negra…

BAKURA: Insisto tipo raro…

MARIK: Bien dicho compa…

HOLLY: Ya dejen de molestar al resto de actores…mejor pasemos a los reviews…

BAKURA: De acuerdo pero no te enojes…

JOEY: Es justo que yo agradezca luego que casi me muero…

HOLLY: Me parece justo…

LOS DEMAS: llorando cómicamente….

HOLLY: No exageren…-gotita…

JOEY: Ignorando al resto…-bien comenzare…les damos las gracias a los review mandados por Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, Dark Kotetsu Angel, Kida Luna, **Analy Motou** y felicidades tu resultaste la ganadora de tu primer estrella, ojala y sigas participando…bueno tambien le damos la bienvenida a **Serena 140186** tambien bienvenida al fic y felicidades por tu estrella ojala y sigas participando…y Yami-Mel…muchas gracias a todas por escribir ojala y las encontremos por aquí otra vez…

HOLLY: Oh sip y recuerden nada esta escrito a este fic le falta un buen tiempo para terminar por ello, los invitamos a seguir participando…

YAMI: Con suerte tres de ustedes serán los ganadores del premio…

HOLLY: Hai…y se llevaran muchas sorpresas…jijij…

JOEY: Bien a los reviews…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica hey muchas gracias por tu ayuda en el trascurso del fic…

JOEY: Casi me muero…-ojitos llorosos…

MARIK: Ni exageres agradece a Ra que saliste y yo…y mi figura de estrella de cine cuando…

YAMI: Buena pregunta….

BAKURA: Ra y yop…

HOLLY: No coman ansias, todo será poco a poco…

BAKURA: Pos yo quiero salir yap…

HOLLY: Ten paciencia sip…

MARIK: Los lectores no tienen la dicha de ver a esta estrella de cine en acción…

YAMI: más bien diría suerte…

MARIK: Callate…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos, y gracias por tu apoyo…

JOEY: Besos…

**Sayonara.-**

**NETHED: **

HOLLY: Hola chica muchas gracias por participar ojala y la próxima vez resultes ganadora…

YAMI: Sip tu sigue participando y no te rindas…

KAIBA: Oye y como esta eso que me aprovechare de Shizuka…?

JOEY: Tú eres tan imperdible, mira que casi me matas…

KAIBA: Casi no llores tanto perrito…

JOEY: Callate…

BAKURA: Están reconfortante verlos pelear…

MARIK: Sip pero cuado salen los mejores como yo, esta estrella de cine impaciente…

HOLLY: Tengan calma…

JOEY: Tener clama? Casi me muero…

KAIBA: Casi…no te iba a matar perrito…

MARIK: No a lo mucho y te diseca….

YAMI: No exageres…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos, ojala y sigas participando…

JOEY: Saludos…

KAIBA: Y no pienses mal de mí…

**Sayonara.-**

**DARK KOTETSU ANGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola gusto de tener aquí otra vez…

YAMI: Ojala y no nos abandones tanto…

HOLLY: No te preocupes por lo del RR, a mi ya me a pasado que leo algunas fic y luego se me olvida dejar opinión…Jejejej…

YAMI: Seh es comprensible…

MARIK: Ojala y yo salga pronto….

YAMI: Que no te aburres con lo mismo…

MARIK: No estaré insistiendo hasta que se me cumpla…

YAMI: Ra…

HOLLY: Bueno chica, ojala y para la próxima participes al final de los reviews estará la pregunta de esta semana…

YAMI: Te esperamos…

MARIK: Yo espero salir pronto…

BAKURA: Y yop…

YAMI: Ya dejen eso…

BAKURA: No…

MARIK: Lie…

HOLLY: Gotita…-bueno chica me despido… y gracias por leernos…

**Sayonara.-**

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chicos gustos de tenerlos por aquí…

BAKURA: Seh de acuerdo ya no diré nada…pero que quede claro que no es por que le temo a Rex…

YAMI: Pos eso aparenta…

BAKURA: Callate, yo tengo mis razones…y una de ellas es que KL me lo pidió…

MARIK: El ladroncito ta´usando la cabeza…

YAMI: Bakura tiene cerebro…Ra a hecho milagros contigo…

HOLLY: Ya dejen a Baku en paz…

BAKURA: Si o si no ustedes mendigas momias verán lo que yo les puedo hacer…

KAIBA: Ya deja de pelear resucitado…

BAKURA: Que rayos dijiste?

KAIBA: Besos para KL…

JOEY: Que seguramente te mata por hacerme daño…

KAIBA: SI ni te mate…

JOEY: Pero casi...

KAIBA: Y por cierto chica…la plaza de dama de compañía para mi esta disponible…no las quieres tu?...-sonrisa sexy…

YAMI: Oye, oye te estas llevando mucha cámara…

BAKURA: Cierto a mi me regañaron y a este le mandan piropos eso no es justo…-puchero…

YAMI: Bueno es que para ti es comprensible ladroncito…

HOLLY: Y gracias por la ayuda chica…tu sigue participando que aun con Yami-Mel vas en la delantera claro ayudada mucho por Rex-san…

BAKURA: he?...olvídenlo…

KAIBA: Y pos si chica no quieres el puesto…-sonrisa brillante y sexy…

MARIK: Al gato sarnoso ya se le subió mucho su cargo…

YAMI: Ra…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…

BAKURA: Saludos…a KL…

KAIBA: Y si quieres el puesto me avisas…

MARIK: Ra no tienes remedio…

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima, y esperamos que sigas participando…

**Sayonara.-**

**ANALY MOTOU:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, muchas felicidades por tu primer estrella…

BAKURA: Muy bueno el titulo…

HOLLY: Oh! Si arigato por tu apoyo…

YAMI: Ojala y sigas participando, quien sabe que seas una de los 3 ganadores….

HOLLY: Aunque falta un buen para que el fic termine…

YAMI: Eso si pero el premio esta ahí, y quien sabe y tu seas una de las 3 que se lo lleve…

MARIK: Sip ojala y te encontremos otra vez por aquí…y que yo la estrella de cine don Marik salga la próxima vez…

YAMI: Ojala y Ra no te oiga…

HOLLY: Bue…si saldrá…puede ser…

BAKURA: Y yo…-ojitos de Kuriboh…

HOLLY: Bueno tambien…supongo…-gotita…

YAMI: Ra…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos, no sin antes decir otra vez muchas felicidades y ojala y no te rindas y que digas participando…

MARIK: Mucha suerte…

YAMI: Besos…

**Sayonara.-**

**SERENA 140186:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, vaya que bueno que te hayas decido a participar…

YAMI: Ojala y no sigas leyendo…y que continúes con tu participación ya que esta semana la pregunta vale por dos estrellas…

BAKURA: Felicidades por tu primer estrella…

MARIK: Muchos beso…y ojala y para la próxima salgo yo…- puchero…

YAMI: Arrójala que no…Uuuu…

HOLLY: Bueno todo puede ser, solo tengan paciencia…

YAMI: Pos ojala que no…en fin…gracias por ayudar a mi nena con el nombre para el padre de Ryou…

AKER: Ra me encanta mi nombre….

BAKURA: Que tipo este, que hace aquí-mirada asesina- adonde dejaste a mi hikari?

AKER: Oye no te enojes…esta sano y salvo…anda…por ahí…

BAKURA: Más te vale que lo cuides o tú pagaras…

AKER: Traga saliva…

YAMI: Oye deja de asustar a los actores…

HOLLY: Ra…-gotita…-bueno chica nos despedimos, otra vez gracias por participar y te esperamos por aquí otra vez…

**Sayonara.-**

**YAMI-MEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chicas gusto en tenerlas por aquí otra vez

YAMI: A un siguen siendo las chicas que van ala cabeza junto con KL…

HOLLY: OH! Sip ojala y sigas participando…

BAKURA: Hay a mi quien me va a sacar de escena que a decir verdad ya ni he entrado…

YAMI: Y a mí por que me quieren sacar…?

MARIK: Si que los saquen a los dos y se que don Marik…asease que yo en el fic…

YAMI: Que aburrido seria…

BAKURA: Seh poye quieres arruinar el fic de Holly?...

MARIK: (Ojitos llorosos) Verdad que no lo arruinaría Holly?...

HOLLY: Bue…claro que no Marik…

MARIK: Ven…-con una gran sonrisa….

HOLLY: Aunque Baku y Yami contigo hacen un buen complemento…

MARIK: Lastima…

YAMI: Ra…

BAKURA: Bue, al menos pudieron arreglarla cosa rara que se cae a cada rato…

HOLLY: Computadora…

BAKURA: Se cosa endemoniada parece que esta poseída por Seth…

HOLLY: Bueno algunas veces…-gotita…

YAMI: La mayoría de las veces…

HOLLY: Y por cierto chicas esténse pendientes que en el próximo champer será la muerte de Asuán, la muerte que ustedes sugirieron…

ASUAN: Pobre de mi…

BAKURA: No exageres…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos, ojala y sigan participando…la competencia a un sigue…

YAMI: Aun no hay ganador…Ra saludo para Yami…

BAKURA: Yop para Mel…besos…

MARIK: Y yo para ambas…Siiiiiiiii…

BAKURA: Bien dicho….creo…

YAMI: Bueno hasta la próxima…

HOLLY: Saludo para ambas y un abrazo enorme…

**Sayonara.-**

HOLLY: Bueno gente comenzamos con la parte interactiva…

YAMI: Pero primero daremos las puntaciones para que sepan hasta el momento cuando estrellas llevan ganadas…

BAKURA: Ra muy interesante…

MARIK: Bien aquí tan las ganadoras desde que inicio el fic…

HOLLY: Lo haremos de mayor a menor…

**GANADORES: NUMERO DE ESTRELLAS**

**- Kida Luna…………………………………………………………. 3**

**- Yami-Mel………………………………………………………….. 3**

**- Nethed …………………………………………………...……….. 1**

**- Anaid ……………………………………………………...………. 1**

**- Shiroi Tsuki. ……………………………………………………... 1**

**- Analy Motou …………………………………………..………..…1**

**- Serena 140186………………………………………….……..…. 1**

Muchas felicidades a todas y esperamos encontrarlas por aquí otra vez y sigan participando que el concurso a un no termina…

YAMI: Bien y ahora la pregunta de esta semana…

HOLLY: Me parece justo que sea Joey…

BAKURA: RA por que el perro…

JOEY: Mas respeto…

BAKURA: Busca respeto en un retrete no aquí cretino…

HOLLY: Baku?

BAKURA: Gomen…-puchero…

YAMI: Ra…

MARIK: Oigan para que no se pelen mejor hablo yo…

JOEY: Oye me dieron la oportunidad a mi no a ti…y no la voy a desaprovechar…bien ahí va…

MARIK: Rayos…

JOEY: Bien…**necesitamos una idea para la muerte de Horus**…

HORUS: Casi ni salgo y me voy a morir…

BAKURA: Lo siento Bro pero así es la vida de las estrellas…

MARIK: Estrelladas como tu…

HOLLY: Bueno gente la pregunta ahí esta….necesitamos una idea para la muerte de Horus el hermano de Bakura, ustedes decidirán si será una muerte terrible, o no tanto…

HORUS: Prefirió que no fuera terrible…

MARK: Que sea terrible, muchos nos regaña mendigo hermano de Baky…

BAKURA: Eso es muy cierto…

HORUS: Oigan no seas crueles…

HOLLY: Bueno gente ojala y nos ayuden y les avisamos que **la pregunta vale por dos estrellas**…

YAMI: Es la oportunidad para alcanzar a las ganadoras o que ellas se adelanten a un mas…

HOLLY: Bueno ojala y nos ayuden…

BAKURA: Si muerte terrible…sangre! Sangre!

HORUS: No seas malos…-ojitos llorosos…

MARIK: Si mucha sangre…

HOLLY: Bue eso lo decidieran los lectores…

YAMI: Que muerte la esperara a Horus…solo los lectores lo sabrán…

HORUS: Ojala y no sea terrible…

HOLLY: Bueno gente nos despedimos, ojala y hayan disfrutado el champer de esta semana…hasta en otra actualización…

YAMI: Hasta luego y ojala las encontremos por aquí otra vez…

BAKURA: Abrazos…

MARIK: Muchos besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	7. Capitulo 7: Sorpresas

HOLLY: Hola gente, me he ausentado un tanto pero bue, ya hay actualización para este fic espero que les guste, y les aviso que para esta semana tenemos a **Kida Luna** como ganadora **por la muerte para Horus,** espero les guste y vaya junto con su Yami Rex-san ya tomaron la delantera pero aun así eso no significa que ya haya un ganador, por tanto las demas lectoras sigan participando que la competencia aun sigue…y para esta semana habrá una pregunta que valdrá 2 estrellas bueno ya lo sabrán al final de fic la diremos….esperamos su apoyo…

**CAPITULO 7: "SORPRESAS"**

Caída la tarde, cada rincón del misterioso pueblo egipcio, Ra pintaba con sus últimos rayos, en tonalidades anaranjadas, rojas y amarillas un maravilloso espectáculo de colores, para quienes ya se dirigía a sus casas, cansados por los arduos trabajos que habían realizado durante el día…

Quizás algunos no se quedaban a contemplar aquel panorama tan hermoso…pero otros lo mas pequeños del pueblo, ellos admiraban cada de detalle nuevo que sus ojos miraban y aquel paisaje no era la excepción y mas para un pequeño que ahora veía aquel panorama por primera vez, con completa salud…

- Como te sientes hijo…?- pregunto un anciano hombre emocionado de que su hijo al fin despertara…

Tantas noches en vela, hasta que al fin el pequeño albino al fin dio muestras de alivio, abriendo sus ojos lentamente y mirando cansado a su padre, el chico sonrió por primera vez a sus 8 años de vida se sentía lleno de salud, lleno de vida que por tanto tiempo pensó que perdería tarde o temprano…

- Me siento muy bien, querido padre…-el chico miro a su padre el cual se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, al ver a su hijo tan recuperado y todo gracias a la ayuda oportuna del joven príncipe y futuro faraón…Yami Atemu…

- Hijo no sabes que gusto me da verte mucho mejor…

Dijo el faraón abrazando, cariñosamente a su hijo quien le correspondió el abrazo y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, mirando desde ese lugar el paisaje que pintaba Ra afuera, esa gama de colores que se desvanecían y comenzaban aparecer los colores de Amón, aun así aquella despedida de Ra, le pareció hermoso al pequeño ya que era la primera vez en toda su vida, que podía disfrutarla…

- Es hermoso…-dijo el chico entusiasmado, su padre lo noto y lo alejo del abrazo volteando a ver lo que el pequeño miraba con ojos tan iluminados observaba con tanta alegria…

- Tienes razón, Ra nos regala una hermosa despedida…

Sonrió el anciano mirando como su hijo, estaba tan feliz por poder contemplar aquel panorama, que quizás para los que siempre lo veían era lo cotidiano y solo indicaba que al fin se irían a sus casas a tomar un merecido descanso. Pero para otros, que por mucho tiempo padecieron enfermedad aquel panorama verlo con salud…era maravilloso como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos lo veían…

De pronto interrumpiendo aquel momento mágico que vivían ambos…padre he hijo, entro el joven Mahado mirando serio a ambos, aunque tambien se sentía feliz de que el chico estuviera mucho mejor…

- Muy buenas noches…

Dijo el joven entrando a la habitación y haciendo reverencia ya que a pesar que ambos fueran unos forestaros en el palacio del faraón de Egipto, no había que olvidar que ambos eran de la realeza y de alto rango como solo un faraón y un príncipe podían ser…

- Muy buenas noches joven Mahado…

El faraón le sonrió al joven, ya que tanto el como el consejero Nasser y el príncipe Yami habían sido a su parecer muy buenos anfitriones, aunque para este ultimo la visita de esos forasteros no era nada beneficioso, ni para el ni para el pueblo que pronto iba a gobernar….

- Joven Mahado no tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mi hijo…-dijo el faraón con toda la gratitud que el caso meditaba…-me encantaría darle las gracias al príncipe personalmente

Dijo el anciano y tambien el pequeño príncipe albino asintió ya que deseaba lo mismo…aunque eso no seria nada grato para Yami…por eso Mahado tenia que encontrar una salida rápido aquel pequeño inconveniente…

- El príncipe Yami esta por el momento a cargo del palacio y por ello tiene muchos compromisos…

Era lo que se lo ocurrió en el momento ya que Yami le dijo_…No quiero ver a esos forasteros, cuando el chico se recupere que se larguen de Egipto_, palabras claras y directas de un no ver a los forasteros, aunque ellos se lo pidieran Mahado por ordenes del príncipe no los llevaría con el…

- A entiendo debe ser muy difícil para chico de su edad, manejar un gran imperio…-dijo el anciano sabiendo lo difícil que era manejar un palacio, y debía ser mucho mas difícil, para un chico tan joven como Yami, aunque atrás de aquella excusa había mucho mas de lo que el faraón no se percato…

- Así es…-dijo Mahado nervioso, ya que no deseaba desobedecer a Yami ni que los forasteros se dieron cuenta de la mentira

- Aun así yo le estoy muy agradecido, ya que gracias al príncipe Yami yo estoy mucho mejor…-expreso el joven albino, que igual a su padre deseaba ver al faraón para darles las gracias pero por el momento no seria posible

- No se preocupe yo procurare darles, su recado al príncipe Yami

- Se lo agradeceríamos mucho…

Ambos padre he hijo hicieron reverencia en respeto, ya que en verdad estaban tan agradecidos con Yami que hubieran deseado ser ellos mismos quienes le dieran las gracias, pero que Mahado les dijera sus palabras por el momento solo eso bastaba…

- Esta bien…-Mahado sonrió y les regreso el saludo, cuando de pronto en ese instante las doncellas del palacio llevaban los alimentos para el chico y su padre…-los dejare solos para que disfruten de sus alimentos tranquilos…-Mahado dando una ultima reverencia se retiro…

- Muchas gracias…-dijo el faraón mientras las muchachas con su mirada baja entraron a la habitación a dejarles sus alimentos…

Mahado fuera del lugar dio un suspiro, al menos no fue descubierto por su mentira y cumplió con las órdenes de Yami, aunque ese extraño comportamiento que el chico estaba tenido hacia los demas lo inquietaba.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a sus labores del día, pensaba del cambio tan brusco que había tenido el pequeño y estaba seguro que en el influyo mucho la educación que su tío Asuán le dio y la falta de amor de parte de sus padres…aunque los demas le demostraran cariño, aun así no eran los cuidos y los mimos de sus padres.

Si Yami continuara como hasta el momento se convertiría en alguien igual o peor que su tío, bajo la mirada lo que menos deseaba era que un chico que siempre mostró siempre ser una persona muy humana y caritativa con todos, ahora gracias a ese cambio se podría convertir en un amargado y un tirano…solo desea que el chico recapacitara ya que si no era así, con el tiempo sufriría el y los que estuvieran a su lado…

Mientras tanto en la pintoresca ciudad del Cairo sus habitantes, ya estaban teniendo su merecido descanso, todos aquellos aldeanos que participaban en la construcción del imperio egipcio incluyendo sus pirámides terminaban agotados, así que lo único que deseaban era un plato de comida, su silla favorita y luego ha tomar un reparador sueño aunque el cansancio era obvio aun así no descuidaban en lo mas mínimo, a su familia, a sus hijos que a pesar de estar con sus padres, por mas cansados que llegaban sus padres, ellos siempre les dedicaban unos minutos de su tiempo a sus hijos, sin importan lo fatigados que estuvieran…y eso se hacia notar en una pequeña cabaña; de la cual un chico de cabello tricolor estaba sirviéndole su cena a su padre, el cansado hombre estaba agotado pero aun así tenia una sonrisa para su pequeño que se esforzaba tanto por el…

- Esta noche me ayudo hacer la cena Honda padre…-dijo el pequeño sonriente ya que el aun era muy pequeño como para siquiera hacer la comida solo, por ello alguien mas grande tenia que ayudarle hacerla. Aunque su amigo honda estaba comenzando su entrenamiento como esclavo aun así le ayudaba a su amigo que tanto lo necesitaba

- Y les quedo muy rico…-dijo el hombre dándole un sonrisa a su hijo, mientras partía un trozo de pan y se lo llevaba a la boca igual que la cena, el pan tambien había sido preparado por los chicos…

- Me alegro que te gustara padre

Dijo el chico con todo el entusiasmo, sabia que su padre estaba un poco deprimido desde hacia dias por que había podido obtener, el empleo en el palacio que tanto deseaba aun así no se rendía y según sabia existía otra vacante en el mismo lugar, al cuidado de los caballos del faraón, pero ese puesto seria muy cotizado y mucho menos probable de conseguir, por tanto necesitaría todo el apoyo de su hijo Yugi para lograrlo…

Ya que al contemplar la sonrisa del pequeño, eso le daba ánimos a no rendirse y seguir luchando a pesar de los pronósticos

- Sabes hijo hoy hice mi entrevista con el consejero Mahado…-comenzó el padre de Yugi emocionado ya que en verdad deseaba ese trabajo, sabia que con el su hijo estaría mejor que en el pueblo

- Me alegro padre ya veras que pronto conseguirás ese empleo…-el pequeño puso su mano en la mano de su padre, para darle confianza y seguridad que Yugi confiaba en que lograría cumplir su sueño

- Ra eso espero hijo, mañana me dirán si lo he conseguido o no…-dijo entusiasmado ya que según vio la situación tenia fe en que conseguiría ese empleo

- Así será padre…así será…-le dijo su hijo con una sonrisa, eso para al cansado padre era mas que suficiente, teniendo la confianza de su hijo sentía que nada seria imposible…y a la mañana siguiente sabría si estaba en lo correcto o no…

La noche trascurrió tranquila para ambos, el hijo le contaba a su padre algunas anécdotas, vividas por sus amigos Honda y Otogi y de cómo los tres se sentían muy tristes por Jono y Shizuka preguntándose a cada instante, que tal les estaría yendo en su nueva vida, aun así Yugi seguía teniendo la esperanza de ver a su mejor amigo otra vez…

Aunque eso seria bastante difícil, por lo menos por el momento ya que el joven Seth no dejaría que su esclavo se alejara de su lado jamás…

- Aquí tiene sus mantas príncipe Seth…-llegando a la habitación con su mirada baja sabiendo cual era su lugar en el palacio nada mas como un simple esclavo, Jono hablo…

- Hasta que al fin te apareces Doggy…-le dijo Seth fastidiado ya que desde hace ratos, que queria salir del baño pero por la tardanza de Jono no había logrado hacerlo

- Disculpe…-dijo suavemente, sabia que Seth desde hacia dias le tenia un poco mas de respeto y ya no lo había lastimado como lo hizo cuando tenia unos pocos dias en el palacio, aun así tenia que estar alerta ya que podría hacerlo en cualquier momento…

Saliendo del baño completamente desnudo el joven de 12 años quedo expuesto ante Jono, el cual su trabajo como esclavo era secar por completo el cuerpo de su príncipe y así lo hizo, aunque a cada toque que daba en aquel broceado cuerpo de un joven chico se sonrojaba, siempre lo hacia desde que se le había encargado esa labor y se le quito por completo a las doncella hacer aquello, ellas solo eran las encargadas de vestirlo, pero Jono era el mas importante ya que el era quien tocaba mas íntimamente el cuerpo de Seth y cada toque el príncipe tambien lo disfrutaba…

- Esta listo, príncipe Seth…-dijo el joven rubio de 11 años hincándose ante su amo…

- Así me gusta mi cachorro que siempre estés a los pies de tu señor…- Dijo Seth acariciándole un poco el abundante cabello rubio que ante el se mostraba, en verdad su joven esclavo era muy atractivo, el joven príncipe lo sabia ya era todo un adolescente y aunque estuviera las reglas dictaban que mal fijarse en un hombre, a un así no podía evitar su fascinación ante Jono…

Interrumpiendo aquel momento mágico llego un pequeño chico de 7 años corriendo junto a otro de 5 años y a su lado su siempre fiel dama de compañía Shizuka una niña de 8 años que pronto se convertiría en una señorita muy linda…

- Hermano, hermano!- grito el mayor de ambos, llegando corriendo hasta abrazar a su hermano mayor, Seth se alarmo ante eso…

- Que les sucede?- dijo con notorio tono de preocupación y mas al ver las lagrimas en los rostros de ambos…

- Snif, hermano…hermano…buhahaha…-se hecho a llorar el menor de cabello azabache mientras tambien abrazaba a Seth, el cual solo tenia un par de mantas en su cuerpo ya que las sirvientas a un no lo habían vestido…

- Que rayos pasa Shizuka…!-dijo el joven encarando a la niña, ya que sabia que por el estado de sus hermanos no podrían decirle nada, la niña estaba hincada a un lado de Jono el cual miraba a

Seth, como rogando con su mirada que no le fuera hacer daño a su hermana…-HABLA!- Seth ya había perdido la paciencia por completo…

- Disculpe príncipe lo que sucede es que el consejero real quiere hablar con usted sobre la salud de su padre…

Dijo la joven con un notorio tono de tristeza, Jono quedo helado igual expresión de asombro se formo en el rostro serio de Seth, jamás se le había visto tristeza dibujar en el, pero en aquel el cual seguramente el consejero llevaba noticias de los últimos momentos de vida de su padre lo hizo cambiar de su inquebrantable seriedad a ser un chico preocupado por el hombre que le había dado la vida…

- Por los dioses…! Donde rayos esta Lester!-dijo suavemente mientras aun sentía comos sus hermanos hundían su cabeza en la cintura del joven…

- Snif, mi padre se va a morir, mi padre…snif…-dijo el joven de cabello celeste y en ese instante llego el consejero que Seth clamaba ver…

Entrando al recinto llego un anciano hombre, el cual era el mas viejo de toda la corte real del palacio de Seth y de su padre el faraón Akunadin, hizo reverencia y miro a los jóvenes descendientes con gran tristeza ya que su padre pronto se ira a reunir con Ra…

- Joven Seth…-llamo el anciano…Seth lo miro con seriedad, temiendo lo peor…-puedo hablar con usted a solas un momento?...-el anciano sabia que lo que tenia que decir les dolería mucho mas a unos niños tan pequeños como los hermanitos del futuro faraón…

- Esta bien…Shizuka encargarte…-ordeno Seth para que la chica atendiera a los niños los cuales obedecieron, se alejaron del regazo de su hermano mayor, para ir aun sollozantes a los brazos de la joven, la cual siempre estaba presta a consolar a los niños…

- Mi padre se va a morir…buaa…-sollozaba el menor…

- Calmate Moky…snif…

Decía el mayor de ambos, queriendo tranquilizarse para calmar un poco a su hermano que estaba desesperado por la futura muerte de su padre quizás no se le habían dado muchos detalles. Pero aun así ellos no eran unos tontos para no darse cuenta de lo grabe de la situación…

Mientras tanto en la distancia, Jono observa como Seth hablaba con el consejero, sabia por la expresión en el rostro del príncipe que el chico estaba preocupado aunque lo quisiera ocultar. En todo aquel año y medio había llegado a conocerlo mucho como para no darse cuenta de su repentino cambio de ánimo, aunque fuera obvio después de todo era su padre el que estaba muriendo…

- Habla de una vez Lester…-le pidió Seth tanta era su preocupación, que la demostraba como solo el podía, con enojo mezclado con tristeza…

- Como sabia príncipe su padre ha estado padeciendo de esta enfermedad desde hacia dias…-hacia 2 meses que el faraón había caído enfermo y no se había levanto de la cama y como se miraban las cosas jamás lo haría…- y pues siento informarle que el cuerpo de su padre no soporta mas, calculo que dejara este mundo para reunirse con Ra en poco tiempo…

Ese fue un balde de agua fría que cayó en el cuerpo de Seth, aunque dijera que estaría preparado si su padre lo dejara, pero al saber que eso seria en un poco tiempo, se daba cuanta que no estaba preparado para tomar el mando de palacio en lugar de su padre…

- Pide verlos a usted y a sus hermanos, príncipe- dijo el anciano poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven, sabia que el chico estaba muy alterado por la noticia aunque no lo demostrara…- por favor no se tarde…

Sabiendo las pocas ropas que el chico tenía, era obvio que antes de ir con su padre tenía que ponerse algo en cima. Luego de esas palabras el anciano se marcho, para estar a lado de su faraón antes que la hora de su partida se consumara…

Seth tenia la mirada baja, los mechones castaños de su cabello cubrían sus ojos, unos débiles sollozos dejo salir de su boca, sus manos comenzaron a temblar con mucha desesperación, para su suerte sus hermanitos estaban de espaldas no podían ver su tristeza pero cierto chico que lo había estado viendo desde hacia ratos lo supo…

- Príncipe Seth?...-llamo Jono poniendo una mano en el hombro de Seth el cual al igual que las manos del chico temblaba con mucha intensidad, era obvio que el chico estaba llorando…- esta usted bien…?

Sin decir palabra Seth se dio media vuelta y abrazo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia a su joven esclavo, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del chico de 11 años…Jono tambien lo abrazo, jamás había visto a su amo tan desesperado y mucho menos mostrar esa desesperación ante alguien…Seth estaba afectado por la futura muerte de su padre y de ahí su comportamiento tan poco habitual…

- Ra…-dijo el joven ahogando un gran suspiro…

- No se preocupe yo siempre estaré a su lado para acompañarlo…-dijo el rubio con cariño- jamás me voy a separar de usted, aunque su padre se marche con Ra, yo siempre estaré aquí a su lado…

Aquellas palabras el rubio las dijo desde el fondo de su corazón no entendía por que, pero sentía una enorme simpatía hacia su amo, quizás aquella atracción comenzó cuando lo conoció y por ello le dolió mucho aquellos golpes que se le dieron tiempo atrás era mas el dolor en su corazón que las heridas en su cuerpo… aun así con el tiempo aquella simpatía, había crecido considerablemente por eso le dolía de sobremanera ver sufrir a su príncipe Seth…le partía el alma verlo tan triste…

- Ya lo se…-le dijo Seth, con un tono ligeramente frió, aunque su corazón le dictara otra clase de sentimiento, su mente le dictaba ser el chico frió de siempre

- No sabe cuando lo quiero amo…gulp…-el joven rubio ya no continuo no entendía sus sentimientos, por ser tan joven pero aun así al decir aquello se sonrojo…

- Tú siempre serás mi cachorro, por una eternidad…

Le dijo Seth levantándole rostro de Jono para ver a los ojos color miel que tanto le fascinaban…el joven rubio sonrió y se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a nivel de Seth, quizás el príncipe era unos centímetros mas alto que el rubio, por ello se las arreglo par quedar tan cerca de su amo que ambos podían sentir la calida respiración del otro…a pesar de su corta edad a ambos les dictaba una cosa su corazón, sentir sus labios unidos en un beso…beso inocente para unos niños tan pequeños…

Y así fue Seth fue el primero en dar el primer paso y se acerco de forma definitiva a Jono, el cual quedo helado al sentir aquello, pero tambien se dejo llevar acariciando los labios de su querido amo…el beso termino tan rápido como inicio, dándole el valor que necesitaba a Seth para continuar…y a Jono la mas grande felicidad que jamás sintió…

Tiempo después las sirvientas ya había termino de vestir a Seth y el ya estaba de mejor humor todo gracias a su querido esclavo Jono…

- Vamonos hermanos…

Ordeno el mayor, sabiendo que su padre no tendría mucho tiempo. Sus dos hermanos asintieron y siguieron a Seth, sabiendo su posición Shizuka, prefirió quedarse con su hermano Jono, sabía que los tres necesitaban un momento de privacidad alado de su moribundo padre…

Aunque al acercarse a Jono noto algo muy extraño en su hermano mayor…

- Hermano te sientes bien?...-le pregunto con mucha inocencia, Jono sabia que la chica no había visto nada de lo que había sucedido entre el y su amo así que por ello tenia que fingir…

- A mi por que?...-dijo el chico haciéndose el inocente…

- Estas sonrojado, quizás tengas temperatura…-le dijo la pequeña de forma inocente, Jono se sonrojo mas y no dijo nada…- Hermano?- ante a falta de habla de Jono la pequeña Shizuka se preocupo…

- No me pasa nada hermana…mejor vamos a ver si podemos ayudar al señor Lester con sus trabajos…

Ambos cuando no tenían obligaciones, ni con Seth, ni con sus hermanos dedicaban ese tiempo libre a que Lester el consejero real, les enseñara algunos como utilizar algunos monstruos de duelo, que al parecer el siempre perspicaz Jono era el mas ágil en hacer aquello…

- Esta bien como digas…-siguiendo el paso de su hermano, la niña tomo su mano y camino a su lado rumbo a la biblioteca donde sabían sin equivocarse que ahí se encontraba el viejo Lester…

Mientras tanto en el palacio Yami estaba alistándose para salir, a pesar de las recomendaciones de Nasser de no abandonar el palacio en aquel instante, ya que según se miraba de difícil la batalla entre Israel y Egipto el joven príncipe y futuro heredero al trono podría sufrir algún atentado aun así Yami estaba decidido por irse…

- Por Ra Atemu has caso…-le decía Nasser desesperado, ya que no encontraba otra forma de hacer entender al joven de 10 años…

- No me pasara nada…-fue lo único que dijo mientras se subía a su cabello…

- Por los dioses si algo llega sucederte, Egipto jamás me lo perdonara…- dijo el anciano sabiendo que en las manos de Yami estaba el futuro de Egipto…

- No seas tan dramático no pasara nada…-decía el niño mientras se sentaba en su cabello…

- Al menos deja que Mahado te acompañe…

Yami puso una mirada seria ante la proposición en verdad deseaba estar solo y eso era algo que Nasser no podía entender…

- Me llevo la espada y el rompecabezas que mas puede salir mal…no quiero que nadie me acompañe…-esas eran ordenes directas y precisas Nasser no le quedaba opción que acatarlas…

- Esta bien príncipe será como usted diga…

En verdad no queria hacerlo pero por la mirada tan seria de Yami sabia que por ningún medio lo haría cambiar de parecer. Siempre fue un chico solitario jamás le gusto estar acompañado, ni mucho menos ser vigilado por nadie por eso siempre prefería ir solo a sus paseos por la ciudad…solo aunque las circunstancias dictaban estar acompañado, aun así el joven se bastaba para cuidarse solo al menos eso pensaba…

- _Jia_!...-con una golpe en las riendas del cabello, Yami comenzó su camino hacia la ciudad, dejando atrás de el una estela de polvo por el correr del cabello…

- Quieres que lo siga tío?...-pregunto el joven Mahado sabiendo lo preocupado que estaba el anciano…

- No si lo haces jamás me lo perdonara, ni te lo perdonara…-suspiro…-encomiendo su bienestar a los dioses…

Dijo el anciano mirando como Yami y su cabello blanco se alejaban de palacio para adentrarse en la ciudad… el joven solitario y futuro faraón Yami quien por causas del destino estaba condenado a pasar una eternidad en la soledad al menos así pensaba el…o ese le había inculcado en su educación su tío…como hubiera sido esa idea tenia y al parecer no cambiaria ya que a pesar que su edad a casarse estaba próxima, los príncipes o faraones contraían matrimonio a los 16 años y eran comprometidos desde el nacimiento…

Aun así el no estaba dispuesto a tomar como esposa a la princesa Anzu Masaki, sin importar si eso traía beneficios o maleficios a su reino…el no se iba a casar con alguien que ni siquiera le simpatizaba, el se casaría (Si acaso lo hacia) con alguien de quien estuviera enamorado…aunque sus padres lo hayan comprometido, con esa chica, a un así el faltaría a ese compromiso sin importarle las consecuencias…

Mientras tanto en una de las casas del pintoresco pueblo del Cairo, hacia ya varias horas que el único adulto presente en el lugar se había marchado hacia el palacio esperando al fin conseguir el trabajo que tanto deseaba. Dejando solo en la casa a su pequeño hijo Yugi… el chico estaba haciendo la limpieza en su humilde hogar…cuando de pronto termino de recoger la basura y tenia el resto del día libre…aunque no podría ir a jugar con sus amigos, ya que cada quien había salido de compras al mercado…estaba solo aunque no tenia ánimos para pasarlo en su casa, por ello prefirió darse un poco de aire como muchas otras veces lo hacia…

El chico salio de su casa cerro la puerta tras si, camino tranquilamente por las calles...algunas personas a su paso lo saludaban con un "Hasta luego Yugi" el chico las despedía con una sonrisa…aunque esa sonrisa no brillaba como siempre lo hacia, ahora se notaba apagada, triste y nostálgica…

- Hola señora Hiroto…-le dijo el chico al ver a la madre de su amigo Honda quien barría con gran afán la puerta de entrada a su hogar, al parecer ese día no había ido a trabajar lado de su esposo como los demas esclavos lo hacían…

- Yugi como estas?- le dijo la mujer de cabello castaño igual al de su hijo aunque sus ojos eran de color verde muy diferentes a los de Honda…

- Bien…-le dijo en tono un tanto triste casi imperceptible para alguien que no lo conociera bien…

- Te sucede algo…?-pero la señora lo conocía muy bien como para no notarlo…

- Umm? Nada señora… debo irme, antes que se haga mas tarde-mintió no tenia ánimos de hablar de su problema…

- Esta bien…que te vaya bien hijo…-le dijo la señora sabiendo que el chico mentía, pero era mejor no presionarlo…

- Hasta luego…

Con una despedida de Mano, Yugi se alejo de la señora dejando tras de si a una mujer un tanto preocupada por el cambio de animo tan extraño de Yugi, para ella era un misterio su comportamiento; pero para el joven Yugi…era muy clara su respuesta…

- Madre…

Dijo en tono muy suave y sumamente triste, ese día se celebraba el cumpleaños de su madre aun recordaba, lo feliz que era a su lado pero ahora ella no estaba…por eso deseaba ir aquel lugar que hacia mucho Jono le mostró y el pequeño quedo encantado, siempre iba a ese sitio cuando se sentía tan triste como en aquel instante…

Mientras tanto en el palacio, los forasteros ya estaban preparándose para marcharse, los esclavos del faraón subían las maletas a los camellos guiados por Isis quien era la tercera al mando; luego del faraón, a pesar de ser mujer tenia gran poder en palacio…

- Sujeten bien los víveres…

Pidió la chica siendo acompañada, de su joven hermano quien solo miraba desde lejos sin decir palabra; ya que sabía que sus órdenes no valían nada y los esclavos no le obedecerían como lo hacían con su hermana…

- Rashid el agua va sobre la comida, el joven príncipe la necesitara de camino a palacio…-le dijo la joven sabiendo muy bien que el chico tendría sed y quedando el agua bajo los víveres, seria muy difícil que se la proporcionada…

- Esta bien señorita Isis…-dijo un joven moreno, con una coleta que sujetaba su cabello, mientras desamarraba las cuerdas que había sujetado al camello para que los víveres, ni el agua se fueran a caer en el camino…

- Sal… la ropa, va en este camello, si lo pones en ese no podrá soportar el peso…-dijo el joven cociendo muy bien a cada animal y el peso que podrían soportar…

- Si señorita Isis…

- Kayeki eso no va ahí…-otro error en aquel cargamento en que Isis intervino, quedando tras de si, el joven Malik quien solo miraba como su hermana discutía con todos los esclavos…

Tiempo después todo estaba listo, para la partida de los forestaros del palacio de Egipto aunque quizás aun se quedarían un rato mas en la ciudad, ya no querían incomodar al faraón, ni a su hijo estando en el palacio…

- Faraón, ya todo esta listo y nos iremos cuando usted diga…-dijo la joven haciendo reverencia ante su señor he hijo…

- Gracias Isis nos iremos en seguida…-dijo el anciano faraón mientras era acompañado por Mahado a su lado, quien traía en brazos al príncipe, a pesar de estar mejor aun así no se podía arriesgar mucho su condición…

- Padre a donde iremos…-pregunto el joven mirando curioso a su padre…

- Ya lo veras…-le dijo el cariñoso anciano, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla al pequeño…

- Fue un placer tenerlos aquí…-dijo Nasser quien había decido ir a despedir a sus invitados…

- Ra me hubiera gustado darle las gracias al príncipe Yami…-dijo el anciano, mientras Mahado le entregaba a su hijo, a uno de los esclavos par que lo subiera a la carroza real…

- Usted sabe que las labores para un pequeño como el príncipe, son muy grades no tiene mucho tiempo- lo disculpo Nasser, rogando a los dioses por que el faraón le creyera…

- Entiendo…pero denle mis agradamientos y mi buena voluntad…-dijo el anciano subiendo el tambien a la carroza real…

- No se preocupe yo se lo diré…que Ra guié su camino…

Con esas últimas palabras, la carroza inicio su travesía alejándose a cada paso del palacio que le había traído salud aun joven albino, quien ahora dormía placidamente en el regazo de su padre…

- Crees que nos hayan creído tío…?- pregunto el joven Mahado, con tono preocupado sabiendo el tambien, la mentira que le había dicho a los forestaros…

- Eso espero…-fue lo único que dijo el anciano mirando el desaparecer de los forasteros en el horizonte…

Mientras tanto Yami iba a toda velocidad galopando tan rápido como el viento que tocaba su rostro, su rostro se notaba firme, decido, serio, como todo un futuro faraón, aun así a cada paso que daba junto con su esplendoroso caballo, sentía un vació tan grande que lo llenaba de tristeza, como si en verdad aquel paseo se hubiera convertido en un escape de sus problemas…

- Alto…!

Dijo Yami mientras alaba mas fuerte las riendas, el caballo obedeció y casi al instante que Yami jalo, paro su marcha justo a tiempo ya que habían llegado aun gran risco, del cual se miraba al fondo un barranco muy profundo…aun así Yami no tubo ni el mas mínimo miedo siempre paraba de la misma forma, cuando llegaba a ese lugar…

A la izquierda del joven había un hermoso campo cubierto de flores blancas, como las pocas nubes en el cielo…era extraño en un lugar tan árido como Egipto en el cual la vida, se miraba casi imposible aun así ahí se miraba que ese lugar quedaba fuera de los pronósticos y que en ese lugar todo era posible…

- Este lugar siempre me llena de paz…

Dijo Yami mientras se bajaba de su cabello y luego tomo las riendas para acercase junto con el, al campo de flores, permitiéndole pastar por un momento a al fatigado animal…Yami podría descansar un momento, contando que muy cerca había un esplendoroso árbol con buena sombra, para un chico cansado como el…

- Aquí estarás bien Pegaso…

Le dijo Yami dándole el pase para que comenzara a comer, el caballo entendió y lo hizo comenzó a arrancar algo de pasto cerca de donde Yami lo había dejado, mientras que Yami se sentaba debajo de la sombra del árbol, se recostaba en el y ponía sus manos tras su cabeza cerrando un poco sus ojos…

Tiempo después el Caballo aun seguía pastando y Yami parecía dormir, caballo estaba tan concentrado en su comida que no se percato que se iba a acercando a unos pequeño pies…el caballo se extraño, levanto su rostro y luego dio un paso atrás, al ver al chico frente a el…relincho un poco para anunciar a su amo que alguien mas estaba con ellos…

- No por favor…shhhh…-pedía el niño, pero el cabello no guardo silencio…Yami llego de inmediato…

- Que pasa aquí…?-dijo el joven príncipe con su espada ya en mano, esperando ver algún enemigo, pero lo que vio solo fue a un joven idéntico a el no se lo esperaba…-Na…ni…?...-Yami estaba atónito al ver al chico…al igual que el chico estaba sin habla al ver a Yami…- Qui…qui…-Yami no encontraba ni la forma de preguntar, por la identidad de aquel gemelo suyo…-quien eres tu…?...-al fin logro juntar valor y preguntar el nombre de aquel chico idéntico a el…

- Yu…yu…-el pequeño estaba muy nervioso, al ver a otro chico idéntico a el…al menos a simple vista ya que hubiera visto con detenimiento, describiría que tambien eran ambos muy diferentes…-Yugi señor…-dijo el niño bajando la mirada, era obvio que el chico que tenia frente así, era alguien muy rico y poderoso…

Yami lo miro un momento mas…el chico tenia la mirada baja en vergüenza ante la clase fina que despedía el semblante de Yami, sin decir de su ropa, en compararon con al de Yugi que era un traje completo hecho de manta, algo desgastada y rota por el tiempo…sin zapatos en sus pies y algunos rasgos de su piel denuda con raspones y heridas quizás por trabajos forzados para un chico tan joven y pequeño…

- No me digas señor…-Yami suavizo la mirada…-mi nombre es Yami Atemu…- el niño lo reconoció de inmediato…

- Ya…Ya…mi…!... el futuro faraón…!...-su padre había pasado mucho tiempo en palacio, como para que Yugi desconociera quienes lo habitaban…

- Así es…soy el príncipe de Egipto y el heredero al trono…-dijo Yami con algo de orgullo…

Pero en ese instante Yugi hizo algo, que no le gusto al joven príncipe quizás las leyes así lo dictaban, pero el no terminaba de acostumbrarse, Yugi se hecho a los pienses de Yami haciendo reverencia. Sabia muy bien la poción de los esclavos y como el seria uno en los próximos años, su padre le había educado como tal y cuando estuviera ante el faraón o su familia, tenia que actuar como lo hacia en aquel entonces…aunque a Yami no le pareció…

- Levante no tienes por que hacer eso…-pidió Yami un poco suplicante tomando al niño de sus brazos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie…

- Lo siento su majestad, es que yo…-Yugi no encontraba como disculparse pero luego al sentir el jalón en su brazo, comenzó a levantarse y al mirar aquella sonrisa tan bondadosa que le brindaba el joven príncipe callo sus palabras…

- No tienes, por que hacer eso…estamos solos, no hay por que guardar las apariencias…además a mi me gustaría ser tu amigo…

El joven príncipe puso la mas tierna de sus sonrisas, Yugi no lo sabia pero al verla se sonrojo en verdad aquel chico tan parecido, era tan diferente a el…era como la parte que le faltaba…se miraba la fuerza de su personalidad, el temple de su voz, que quizás aun sonaba infantil, pero a la ves madura muy diferente a la suya la cual sonaba de un niño mas joven de lo que era…

- A mi tambien me gustaría serlo…-a pesar que llevaban a penas unos minutos de conocerse ambos sentían gran confianza hacia el otro, como si ya se conocieran desde hacía años…

- Entonces Yugi, comencemos de nuevo…mi nombre es Yami Atemu, solo Yami nada de su majestad, ni príncipe, ni mucho menos señor… estoy cansado, que me llamen así…entre tu y yo no tiene por que ser igual que en el palacio de acuerdo…

Yami le hablaba al niño de una forma especial, en que ambos ya parecían verdaderos amigos…Yugi asintió ante las palabras de Yami, ya que debía tener razón tanto respeto, debía de incomodarlo mucho y mas a un niño como Yami, Yugi siendo otro lo comprendía muy bien…

- Esta bien…mucho gusto mi nombre es Yugi Moto pero puede llamarme solo Yugi…-dijo el chico poniendo en sus labios una sonrisa…Yami noto que lo trato de usted, pero no hizo comentarios, todo tenia que darse poco a poco y con el Yugi le tendría mas confianza…al menos ya se comenzaban a tratar mejor, aunque apenas y se conocían…

- Bien Yugi, ahora dime pequeño que haces aquí?…-le pregunto Yami al ver lugar donde estaban que supuestamente solo el príncipe conocía… ese lugar mágico cubierto de flores, pasto y un árbol gigante en un extremo y a lo lejos se miraba la ciudad dorada, donde seguramente correspondía Yugi…

- Vine a meditar…-dijo el pequeño como si aquello fuera de lo mas natural…-siempre vengo aquí, cuando me siento triste…-tomo aire y continuo- vengo a este lugar, me trae mucha paz…

Dijo con tanto entusiasmo, como si aquellas palabras vinieran de su corazón y aunque Yami no lo supiera así era… Yami sonrió al ver en los ojos del chico la pureza de su alma…en aquel instante que miraba aquellos expresivos ojos con igual color que lo suyos la pureza del alma de Yugi, se le olvido todo aquella maldad que comenzaba a crecer en su corazón con tan solo contemplar al pequeño, el parecía haberla disipado…

- Y usted a que vino…?...-pregunto el niño inocente, al ver que el ya había aclarado su estadía pero el joven príncipe aun no…

- Igual que tu Yugi…necesitaba meditar, ya que no me he sentido muy bien…-dijo el niño, mirando con algo de nostalgia al frente como presintiendo que ese seria su ultimo día en el cual aun presentara algo de bondad en su corazón…

- Entonces, puedo acompañarlo?…-pregunto Yugi inocente

- Me encantaría…no es muy agradable la soledad…-dijo el joven príncipe mientras se sentaba en el pasto y miraba a lo lejos la ciudad dorada, su pueblo, el cual pronto estaba por gobernar…

- Que bien así nos haremos compañía mutuamente, ya me comenzaba a dar algo de miedo estar solo…

Dijo Yugi, mientras se sentaba un lado de Yami para contemplar desde ese lugar el paisaje que el joven príncipe miraba…pasado el tiempo y ambos hablaban y hablan, Yugi le contaba de su vida en la ciudad y Yami le contaba de su vida en palacio ambas vidas tan diferentes una completa llena de alegría y la otra vacía llena de soledad y tristeza, aun así con tan solo tenerse al uno al otro el resto del mundo no importaba…

- Usted es una gran persona…-le dijo Yugi mientras se acercaba, mas al chico y ponía su cabeza acomodándose en su hombro, se sentía cansado deseaba dormir y que mejor lugar que aquel junto aquel chico que le había caído tan bien…

- Tu tambien lo eres…-Yami se acomodo un poco y luego acerco la cabeza de Yugi a su hombro para que el chico descansara un momento…

- _Arigato_...-dijo suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos…

Yami solo asintió ante eso y tambien cerro sus ojos, solo sintiendo la suave brisa que soplaba y el cabello perfumado de aquel que descansaba a su lado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz, completo, lleno de vida.

Como si el mañana no importara y el resto del mucho no existiría solo el y el pequeño ángel que estaba a su lado…si era un sueño no queria despertar queria sentir esa sensación por el resto de la eternidad…

**CONTINUARA…………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola, espero que el chapter de esa semana les haya gustado…

KAIBA: Nos esforzarlos mucho en hacerlo, miren que yo tratar bien al perro, eso si que es ser un buen actor

JOEY: Y yo soportarte a ti lo es mas…

YAMI: Ra quieren dejar de discutir…

BAKURA: No tienen remedio aunque y yo donde toy no aparecí…

MARIK: Ni me hermosa cara de estrella de cine…

TODOS: Hermosa!

HOLLY: Jejejeje…bueno tengan paciencia ya lo harán…

KAIBA: Seria mejor que no, así estamos bien…

YAMI: Muy cierto…

AMBOS: Nani?

HOLLY: Ya chicos no se estén paliando…en fin le damos las gracias a **KL y a Rex-san** por participar y muchas felicidades…

KAIBA: Besos para la chica…

JOEY: Y muchos abrazos…

MARIK: Bueno como yo casi ni salgo agradeceré yo los reviews…

KAIBA: Me sorprendes lograste decir reviews sin equivocarte…

TODOS: U.u…

MARIK: Sape a Kaiba…-cierra la boca…puedo…puedo?- ojitos de perrito abandonado en la calle…

HOLLY: Si claro Marik…

YAMI: Hey eso no se vale queria hacerlo yo…bueno ta´bien…

MARIK: De acuerdo agradecemos los reviews enviados por…Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, Serena140186, Kida Luna y CE-AT

BAKURA: Comencemos…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica ojala y te haya gustado el chapter de esta semana…

KAIBA: Lo espero que me tuve que sacrificar mucho para no decirle unas dos o tres verdades al perro…

JOEY: Sape a Kaiba- Cual perro neh?

KAIBA: Señalando a Joey…- y a mi me respetas…- le da un sape a Joey…

YAMI: Oigan no se comporten tan inmaduros estamos haciendo una cosa seria aquí…

BAKURA: Son tal para cual…

MARIK: Ahora entiendo por que siempre los ponen de amiguitos…

AMBOS: Hey?

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido y tu sigue leyendo y pronto sabrás el destino que le esperara a Yug…

BAKURA: Sayonara.-

**NETHED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gusto en encontrarte por aquí

HORUS: Ra saludos a la chica…-sonrojado…

BAKURA: Vaya bro ya te sonrojaron…

MARIK: Picaron…-sonrisa- rompe corazones, Ra que envidia y eso que casi no sale y ya se conquisto a la lectora…

BAKURA: Bueno eso viene de familia cierto bro…

HORUS: estas soñando?

BAKURA: Cae estilo anime…

YAMI: Ya te fregaron ladroncito jejejeje…

HOLLY: Chicos?...bueno amiga te prometo que la muerte de Horus no será tan dolosa creo…

MARIK: Nah yo quiero ver mucha sangre

HORUS: Si no te callas veras la tuya

MARIK: Que malo…TT

HOLLY: Suerte para la próxima chica, esto aun no se decide así que tu sigue concursando y mucha suerte…

HORUS: Besos…

MOKUBA Y NOA: Saludos a Nethed-san…cuídese…

HOLLY: Hasta luego y muchas suerte con tus fics…

**SERENA140186:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gusto de encontrarte por aquí…

KAIBA: Que tal estuve?-mostrando sonrisa de estrella

JOEY: Hey no te robes toda la cámara, que yo actué contigo…-en tono suave hacia Serena- y creeme no fue nada fácil llevarme bien con el gato de basurero…

MARIK: Ra estos siempre demuestran lo mucho que se quieren…-con cara de asco…

BAKURA: Jajaja...gato de basureo y el perro del callejón…XD

AMBOS: Como nos llamaron…-con una venita aun lado…

BAKURA: Por sus nombres…

JOEY: Ya veras…-lo intenta golpear pero Bakura lo evita…

YAMI: Ra ya comenzó…

HOLLY: Chicos no estén discutiendo…bueno chica te deseo mejor suerte, para la próxima ve no te olvides que luego de los RR diremos la pregunta para esta semana y puede ser que resultes ganadora…

KAIBA: No te rindas…

JOEY: Sigue luchando…saludos…

KAIBA: Un gran beso para ti…MUA!...cuídate sayonara…

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chicos les damos las gracias por participar y muchas felicidades por ganar…

KAIBA: Besos a mi nena de premio…MUA!

JOEY: Yo también…ya que ella tambien me aprecia mucho cierto KL-ojitos emocionados…

KAIBA: Oye perro sarnoso no te me quieras quedar con mi nena…

JOEY: Ya no estés celoso…-guiño a KL…

KAIBA: Te echare a Rex mira que cuando se enoja es un lobo rabioso…

JOEY: Rex es mi amigo…cierto?...

BAKURA: Seh son amigos contando que ambos son dos canes…

MARIK: Jajaja…muy cierto…además Kaiba el que debería ser un verdadero problema para ti debería ser el hikari del ladroncito que tu chica se esta fijando en el…

YUMI: Hey eso no me agrada a mí…

RYOU: ¬¬ - Sonrojado…

KAIBA: Hey como así…que ondas con Ryou nena…no me diga que…

BAKURA: Lo siento ya te la bajaron…

YUMI: Hey no te metas con Ryou KL ya te dije que es mi novio…

BAKURA: Lo siento KL ya te lo bajaron tambien…

KAIBA: Saltando emocionado…-pero si yo te quiero KL por que me quieres dejar?-ojitos llorosos

MARIK: Por que eres una peste?

YAMI: Mas bien un fastidio…hey y por que iba a morir…mira KL que lo ayude…TT

RYOU: Besos para KL…-aun sonrojado…

YUMI: Y cuidito con sobrepasarte con mi Ryou y KL…-abrazando al chico…

KAIBA: Sombrita negra…-me he quedado solo…TT….

MARIK: Calma ahí ta´ el perro que te acompaña…

HOLLY: Bueno chicos arigato por participar y felicidades por ganar ojala y sigan haciéndolo…nos escribimos en el próximos chapter

RYOU: Sayonara, muchos besos y abrazos…

**CE-AT:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal les damos la bienvenida a este humilde fic…

YAMI: Espero que hayan disfrutado del nuevo capitulo…

HOLLY: Y lo de mi faraón Ra se pondrá peor su personalidad pronto lo verán…

KAIBA: Aunque yo cambie rápido miren que trate bien al perro…

JOEY: Error yo te trate bien a ti…fue un sacrificio creanme…

BAKURA: De que hablas si te salio tan natural…

MARIK: Vamos otro besito…

AMBOS: Sonrojados…

HOLLY: Chicos dejen de molestar al resto del elenco…bueno me despido espero que vuelvan a visitarnos otra vez…

YAMI: Muchos besos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente aquí comienza la parte interactiva esperamos su apoyo…

BAKURA: Bueno como el cuidatumbas agradeció los RR yo diré de lo que tratara la pregunta de esta semana…

YAMI: Oye ese es mi papel…

HOLLY: Yami déjalo no te enojes…

YAMI: Grrr…

BAKURA: Sacándole la lengua a Yami…- **Bien si ustedes fueran el faraón…**-que asco-…**como le dirían a la fastidosa**…-mirada asesina de la castaña…- **a Anzu que no se casarían con ella**…-complicado...nah yo la enviaría al reino de las sombras y ya…

HOLLY: Bueno…explicare, Yami se encontrara con Tea, ella esta dispuesta a desposarlo…-mirada asesina a la castaña- ni te acerques a Yami o yo…olvídalo…y el no quiere casarse con ella…claro ya saben lo frió y serio que se esta volviendo Yami así que le dirá de una forma poco agradable que jamás se casara con ella…cosa que ustedes dirán como será eso…lo dejo en sus manos…

YAMI: Sonrojado…-**recuerden que vale por dos estrellas**…

HOLLY: Bueno me despido espero que les haya gustado el chapter nos escribas muy pronto…

MARIK: Cuídense y ojala salga esta estrella en el próximo chapter…

YAMI: Roguemos a los dioses por que no…TT…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
